Revelations and Reflections
by Drea B
Summary: This is my take on Drew getting his memories back and what happens afterwards with him and Sam. Also, I show Sam struggling and working through her feelings for both men. This is a DreAm favorable story.
1. Chapter 1

A/N - I got tired of waiting for the show to give Drew back his memories so I decided to write it myself. The story is going to build so it takes a few chapters to get to the memories, but I hope the story entertains you enough to hang in with me. :)

Drew looked around at the stark hospital room. He held his black duffel bag tightly. As he took a deep breath, he made his way over to the small hospital bed and sat down, his bag beside him. He unzipped the bag and smiled as he saw the picture placed on the top of the folded clothes, it was of his beautiful daughter Scout from her 1st birthday party. She was a big part of the reason he was doing this, her and all the unbelievable events of the last year. It was hard to believe it had been a year since he found out he had a twin and ever since then everything had gone to hell. He took the picture out and set it on the hospital bedside table. Drew's thoughts quickly turned to Sam, he still loved her after all these months and even though she had lied and their relationship had ended so abruptly he thought about her all the time. If the speculation was correct, after this procedure, he wouldn't think about her at all, he would maybe not even know her. It hurt him to think about not remembering Sam or their last few years together, but it hurt so much now, seeing her moving on without him. None of that really mattered anyway, he was doing this for a much bigger reason, he needed to get out of this nightmare and figure out his past. So many lies had been fed to him since he came to Port Charles and this latest one was the last straw, although he had always tried to go on with his life after each betrayal, he could no longer do that and decided he had to know everything about his past.

"Sorry for the bleak accommodations," a familiar voice broke Drew out of his thoughts. Dr. Andre Maddox stood in the doorway holding a file containing Drew's medical records and a small envelope that Drew could only speculate held the flash drive.

"Huh, yeah it's not very homey around here," Drew chuckled as he stood up. "It's okay, I don't really plan on sticking around here longer than necessary."

Andre came in from the doorway and crossed the room to where he was standing in front of Drew.

"Drew, are you sure you want to go through with this procedure? You know there are risks, risks that I have never encountered. I have never tried to reverse the memory mapping, it is all theoretical." Dr. Maddox stated worriedly.

"Look Doc, I got it, I know this is a serious deal, but I don't care. I need to get my memories back, I need to know what my life was before, before Faison and you sto…!" Drew began shouting and getting angry, then he took a deep breath and looked down at his hands. He was fidgeting with his ring finger again, after all these months he still did that without even realizing.

"You were about to say before we stole your life, weren't you," Andre asked hesitantly. "Drew, look I want to say again how sorry I am for performing this procedure on you without realizing who I was dealing with. I should have never agreed to any of this without knowing more about my backer." Andre was furious with himself that he had let his good intentioned work be used as a weapon against an innocent person. More like, 3 innocent people, because although he had only performed the complete procedure on Drew the actions of that led to Drew believing he was Jason and taking over his life which was now hurting Sam and was also part of the reason Jason was kept captive in Russia all those years.

Drew closed his eyes and rubbed both hands over his face as he took a deep breath, "Stop, please stop apologizing. We are here now to try and fix what you did, instead of apologizing just do your damnedest to make me whole now," Drew demanded. " I am asking you and not just for me, but for my daughter and for, for," Drew paused and got a far off look. "Please I just want to still be my little girls Daddy. My family, my daughter is all that matters to me anymore," Drew pleads, looking at Dr. Maddox and holding his clasped hands towards his face.

"You have my word, I will be looking over my research again before the procedure to identify any risks that I can foresee and figure out how to minimize them." Dr. Maddox stepped closer in to Drew and touched his shoulder, "Please trust me to do right by you this time. I won't let you down, "he says with reassurance.

Drew looked up at Andre, chuckled a little and cracked a small half smile. "I trust you, I mean, I've got no choice, you're all I've got, right?" He says in a sarcastic tone. "So, when are we doing this?" Drew asks clapping his hands together and turning to walk towards the window.

"The day after tomorrow," Dr. Maddox says confidently. "I want to run some tests tomorrow, just routine, blood work, a head CT and baseline vitals. A nurse will be in shortly to get you settled in. In the mean time unpack your things and make yourself at "home," he says smiling slyly.

Drew smiled and looked around the room again, "Yeah, sure that won't be too hard," he says rolling his eyes and scrunching his face. "Hey Dr. Maddox, I need to make sure, do you still have my DNR in your files?" Drew turns around to look at Andre as he handles this last bit of business. Drew didn't want anyone in his family to have to worry about him or take care of him if this procedure went horribly wrong. Drew needed to be strong enough for all of them and to take the decision out of their hands. His mind quickly goes to last September when he was in the coma and how he could hear Sam and his kids missing him, crying over him and agonizing over what to do. He remembered hearing Carly and Sonny talking about what "Jason," would want and not letting him live as a vegetable. Drew was very grateful that Sam held out hope for him just a while longer and that he had had enough strength to fight to come back to her and their family. Too bad the happiness didn't last. Drew shakes his head to come back to reality and the issue at hand.

Dr. Maddox opens his file and takes out a piece of paper to show to Drew. "Yes, it is right here, but Drew, I'm a firm believer in positive thinking. You need to _believe_ you are going to be all right. If you are having second thoughts maybe we should wait," Andre explains in a concerned tone.

Drew blurts out loudly, practically cutting off Andre, "NO! We _**AREN'T **_waiting, we are doing this procedure as planned!" Drew takes a deep breath to try and calm himself down a bit. "Don't worry, I have a positive outlook, in fact, _**for me **_there is no other way this can go except for me to get my memories and to get whole. But…." Drew turns around and begins to look out the window. He crosses his arms against his chest staring intently into the dark night sky, "but if something _**DOES**_ go wrong I want you to act on that DNR. I need _**YOU**_ to do what is necessary, I need to know I won't be a burden." Drew ends his emphatic plea with a deep sigh as he walks over and picks up the picture of his little girl. He loves her so much, he wants to see her grow up and show her the world. He hopes to travel with her and teach her all the things he knows about being strong, resilient, grateful and giving. Drew is so distracted by his thoughts of his daughter that he almost doesn't hear Dr. Maddox begin to speak.

"Drew, Drew?" Andre waits until he has Drew's attention before continuing. "The DNR is valid and I can enforce it, but wouldn't you rather have….."

Drew cuts him off sharply, "No! Absolutely not! I will not ask anyone in my family to make that decision, not Curtis, not Monica especially not…..Sam." Drew's voice trails off softly, realizing again he was rubbing the finger where he used to wear his beloved wedding ring. "It _**HAS**_ to be you, okay?" Drew says emphatically. "I've already made arrangements, so my family will understand," he says calmly.

"I understand, "IF, the worst happens I will enforce the DNR and don't worry, _**I**_ will do it," Andre says plainly as he places his hand on Drew's shoulder.

"Thank you." Drew says with a grateful tone. "Thank you for understanding."

Dr. Maddox pats Drew on the shoulder and turns to walk out the door. "See you in the morning. Try and get some rest."

Drew watches Andre walk out the door and down the hall out of sight. He then turns back to the hospital bed where his black duffel bag sat. Drew opens the flap and starts to empty the contents into the drawers, he pauses for a moment to look at the picture of his daughter again and then continues to unload his belongings. He was hopeful for the next couple of days. "Finally," he thinks to himself, "finally after all this time, I will be me, I will be whole."

Sam stood on the balcony of her penthouse, looking out over the city as the cool night air brushes across her face. She rubs her hands along the sides of her shoulders and folds her arms across her chest trying to draw in a little warmth. She stares up at the stars hoping they can give her answers. Answers to questions that she hasn't been able to figure out in months. Sam recounts the events of the last year in her mind, how it was discovered that the man she was married to, the man she thought was Jason Morgan, was actually his twin Drew. She thinks back to the time when Drew's identity was revealed as "Jason," how they got to know each other and she fell in love with him. She _**did**_ fall in love with _**him,**_ didn't she? "I could tell he was different," she says to herself. Sam thinks back to all the things Drew did differently than Jason would have. How Drew distanced himself from Sonny, from the beginning and even when Sonny kept asking he chose Sam and his kids each time. Sam remembered how she thought it was just because he had been shot and nearly died and that it changed him and how he made decisions. That's what made him want to choose his family over Sonny. Then Aurora happened. Sam was so shocked that "Jason," would completely cut ties with Sonny's business to run a media company, but was so happy to start a new adventure with him. She should have known. "I should have known!" Sam exclaimed to herself. "Why didn't I know?" She questioned herself harshly. "How could I do that to Jason? How could I give up on him? How could I not know he was alive?" All these questions that have been swirling around in her head since "the real," Jason came back and she was no closer to finding any answers. Sam felt so guilty for letting everyone convince her that Jason was dead in 2012, when she knew he wasn't, she just knew something was off, but she didn't listen to her instincts. Sam thought to herself, maybe if I had listened to my instincts none of this would have ever happened. It had happened, though and now they were here, dealing with the aftermath of this horrible situation. A situation she had helped to make worse. She was so overwhelmed with her guilt when Jason came back last year that she did not know what to do. That's when she started lying. Her thoughts quickly turned to Drew. Sam touched her fingers to her lips, as if trying to feel his lips on hers. Drew was such a good man, he was so into family, his family was everything, "and I took that from him," Sam sighed out disappointingly. "Oohhh, what is my problem?" Sam cries out running her fingers through her hair and then slamming her hands down on the balcony ledge. She looks up at the stars one last time before she turns to go inside. As Sam pulls the double doors closed she looks around the room, a picture of her baby girl Scout, from her first birthday catches her eye. She grabs the picture as she makes her way over to the couch and sits down with her feet pressed into the cushions. Staring at the picture of Scout her thoughts go to the night she was born. How Drew got there in the nick of time to deliver her and how he literally breathed life into her. "You really are our little miracle." Sam whispers to herself. Her mind wanders through all the memories Sam and Drew made with Danny and Scout, the picnics in the park, Easter and Christmas celebrations, her 1st birthday. "We were so happy," Sam smiles to herself and lets out a little giggle. She pulls herself back to reality and remembers why she's sitting on the couch all alone. "So, Sam, what are you going to do? You said you wanted to find yourself, figure out what you wanted for your life, so let's get to it already." Sam remarks out loud, almost scolding herself. Sam's mind kept going back to Drew, when he thought he was Jason, "he left the life," she whispers quietly as she unknowingly rubs her finger where her wedding ring used to be. "But that's not fair, you always told Jason you accepted him for who he is, for whatever his choices were, you were fine with it. How can you take that back now?" Sam sternly questions herself. She is quickly taken out of her thoughts when she hears, tiny footsteps padding down stairs and a small voice calls out, "Mommy?"

"Danny, baby, are you okay?" Sam asks as she motions for Danny to come closer to her. "Come up here on the couch with me." Sam grabs for Danny and pulls him into her chest as she wraps her arms around him.

"I had a bad dream Mommy and woke myself up again." Danny says with a sad tone.

"Oh, I'm so sorry baby. How can I help?"

"I miss getting my back rubs from Da…I mean Drew," he says looking down with a frown.

"Danny, you know it's okay if you want to still call Drew Dad, he doesn't care what you call him, remember?"

"I remember, but, I don't know, it feels kind of weird to call him Dad," Danny says.

"Weird, why is it weird?" Sam inquires.

"I don't know, I just don't want to hurt Daddy's, you know, my real Daddy's feelings. I'm worried he might get upset at me." Danny admits shyly.

"Danny," Sam exclaims sitting up slightly and turning Danny to look at her in the face. "No one, _**NO ONE**_, is going to be mad at you for _**anything**_. You can call Drew Dad if you want, you can call your Daddy, Daddy, you can do whatever you feel is right for you, okay? You don't ever have to worry about any of that, do you understand?" Sam says seriously, looking Danny right in the eyes.

"Okay Mommy, I understand. I still wish Drew was here to rub my back, he was really good at it. He was so fun and would slide down the stairs with me." Danny recalls, smiling.

Sam smiles back and lets out a little chuckle. "Yeah, that was really fun wasn't it?" Sam stands up and pulls Danny off the couch with her walking him towards the stairs. "Come on you, let's get you back upstairs to bed. What if I _**try**_ to give you some back rubs? I know they won't be as good, but maybe we can figure something out, what do you say?" Sam asks sweetly.

"Okay, Mommy, that sounds good, you're pretty good at it too." Danny says with a little grin.

"Oh good, glad to hear it." Sam laughs as she tousles Danny's hair. "Go on up and I will be right there in just a sec, okay?"

"Okay, Mommy. I love you!" Danny cries out as he heads upstairs.

"Love you too, buddy." Sam replies. Sam heads to the front door to be sure it's locked and to turn off the lights. "We were a happy family, weren't we," Sam asks quietly to herself as she rubs her hands up her arms and remembers when Drew would hold her so tightly. "Family, hmm, maybe, maybe that's it," Sam suggests to herself. As she reaches up to lock the door and turn off the lights a knock suddenly comes from the other side of the door. Sam looks through the peephole and with an inquisitive look opens the door, wondering what this could be about. When she opens the door the person on the other side quickly asks, "Sam McCall?"

Sam sees it's a courier with an envelope in his hand. "Yes, that's me."

"I have a letter for you, please sign here." The delivery man says as he hands the letter over and places his pen at the line where she needs to sign.

Sam takes the letter, thanks the courier and closes the door. "Wonder what this is?" She looks over the letter, it seems to be a bigger envelope enclosing a smaller envelope inside. Sam goes and begins to open the larger manila envelope when she hears Danny cry out from upstairs, "Mommy, are you coming?" Sam quickly places the envelope on the desk and turns to call up stairs.

"Yes, Danny, I'm coming right now." Sam turns the lights off, and pats the envelope quickly. "You'll have to wait until tomorrow, whatever you are."


	2. Chapter 2

A/N - In my opinion Kim is a Liar. I have never believed Drew is actually Oscar's father, so I wrote how I thought this should go down. This will play out over several chapters.

Kim sat alone in her office staring at the picture of Oscar, her sweet, loving boy who now wanted nothing to do with her. As she stares at the picture she begins to cry and lament to herself. "Oh, Oscar, I wish you could understand. I only did what I thought was best for you. I wanted to help you so badly, I wanted to give you the life and the family that you craved. Why can't you understand that?"

"Why?" Oscar questions angrily as he overhears Kim when he walks in. "You want to know why? Because you are nothing but a liar! That's why," he shouts.

"But, Oscar, just please listen….." Kim begs.

"No! I'm _**DONE **_listening to you and now the court even says I don't have to listen to you! I won my emancipation and now I plan on acting on it." Oscar seethes. The judge had returned her verdict earlier that day and had ruled in Oscars favor. So many things had happened at the hearing that Oscar did not expect. He started out just fighting his parents for the right to decide how to handle his medical treatment. He had gotten so much more than that.

"Oscar, honey, just listen, I can explain. Just come sit down." Kim pleads.

"As usual you aren't _**listening**_ to me. I told you I'm done," Oscar spits out harshly.

"The judge says I can make my own decisions and my very first one is to get as far away from you as possible. I only came to tell you to your face, don't contact me anymore, stay as far away from me as possible. I don't plan on contacting you and I won't answer you if you contact me, you don't get to know what's going on with me anymore!" Oscar was filled with hate as he spoke to his mother. He wasn't even sure he could consider her his mother anymore, she had spewed so many lies and made such a mess of his life, how could he ever forgive her? Oscar had had enough of this woman, he needed to get out of the office right now, as he turned to open the door, he heard Kim begging one more time.

"Oscar, please!" Kim had tears streaming down her face as Oscar stormed out slamming the door so harshly it left the blinds swinging. "No, Oscar! Please wait!" Kim cried out lunging forward to try and catch him as he stormed away. Kim fell to the ground sobbing uncontrollably. She lay there holding her knees up to her chest in the fetal position. She was so crazed and caught up in her own pain that she didn't even notice when Julian walked in. Julian saw Kim crumpled there on the floor in a heap. His heart hurt for her. He had been out of town for several days but had heard what the outcome of the hearing was. He had been looking for Kim everywhere to offer his support. As Julian bent down to take Kim into his arms she looked up startled, but with a small glimmer of hope. Her face quickly dropped again as she realized it was not Oscar who had come back. However, she was glad to see a familiar face, a face of someone she hoped would understand. Julian sat down on the floor next to Kim and held her.

"Oh Charlie," she sobbed. "It's so bad, you have no idea." Kim gasped out between cries.

"Hey, sweetheart, I've been looking for you everywhere. I heard what happened," Julian calmly and sweetly said as he hugged her closer.

"You heard?" Kim asked apprehensively.

"Yeah, I heard that Oscar won his emancipation claim." Julian says matter-of-factly.

"Oh, is, is that all you, you heard?" Kim stammers out.

"Yeah, why, what else is there?" Julian asks as he brushes hair out of Kim's face.

Kim looks up with an embarrassed and scared look on her face. Would he really understand? Could she trust him not to turn his back on her too? She really needed someone to lean on, she wanted to trust him. He had been there for her during this whole Oscar ordeal, even when she wouldn't tell him the whole truth of what was going on and tried to break up with him, he wouldn't leave. How did she deserve him? He was so good to her.

"Look, Kim, whatever it is you know you can tell me, right? I am not going to judge you or leave. I am here for as long as you'll have me. I thought we had agreed on that, right? Remember, I have a past of my own, a past that you accepted, so believe me I am in no position to judge anything you may have done," Julian explains softly. He was hoping he could console her and encourage her enough to trust him. He knew she always had trouble trusting him and relying on anyone, but he hoped she would allow him in with this problem. As he sat there holding her he began to rock her back and forth in his arms and stroke her hair. He really had fallen for this woman. She was so strong and capable, being a single mother for all those years, being able to complete her residency while raising a son on her own, that was truly something to be proud of, he often wondered how she did that. Right now though, she was so frail seeming and fragile, like if one more thing happened she would be completely destroyed. He grabbed onto her a little tighter and guided her off the floor to the couch that was across the room. He settled them on the couch with Kim laying beside him, her head in his lap. Julian continued to stroke her hair and rub the side of her arm tenderly.

"Hey, do you want some water or something?" He asks quietly.

"Yeah, that would be great." Kim says as she sits up. Her voice cracking from the amount of crying she had been doing. Julian gets up and grabs a bottle of water from the table in the middle of the room. As he moves back over to the couch and sits down, he opens the water and hands it to Kim.

"Thanks," she says taking a small sip. Kim looked over to Julian and scoots in closer to him snuggling under his arm a bit. She takes a deep breath to continue to calm down and decides she has to trust him. She was tired of hiding, tired of running from her past. If anyone could understand she believes its him.

"So, are you ready to tell me what is up? What is going on? This seems like so much more than the ruling went in Oscar's favor," Julian says calmly.

"Yeah, there, there is definitely more." Kim sighs. "The hearing going in Oscar's favor, that is obviously not what I wanted to happen, of course, I mean that was bad enough but everything else that happened, it was a, a complete disaster," Kim stammers out nervously. She decides there is no going back now, she needs to tell Julian. Besides with how everything came out he would probably find out eventually anyway and the least she owed him was for him to hear it from her first. She takes a deep breath and prepares to lay the whole story out to him.

"Charlie, you believe I love Oscar right and everything I have ever done is because I love him and want to protect him and give him the best life, right?" Kim inquires shyly.

"Yes, of course. I've seen you fighting for Oscar every day, always wanting to give him more time and a better life." Julian says confidently.

"Yes, I have always fought for him to have a good life and so that's why," Kim paused for a moment, this was it, she was going to let Julian in on all of it everything she had done that led to this point. "So that's why I….." Kim stops when she hears the door being thrust open. Peter August storms into the room with a look on his face that was familiar to Kim, he knew. She knew why he was here, he wanted the truth and he wanted to hear it from her. This was going to get interesting. Kim and Julian both stand up when they hear the door opening. Julian looks surprised to see Peter August and looks over to Kim, who doesn't seem surprised at all, which perplexes him.

"Is it true?" Peter asks angrily.

"Hey buddy, I don't know what you're doing here but you aren't going to come storming in here like this and start attacking her!" Julian shouts protectively while pointing at Kim.

"No, Charlie, it's okay, he's got a right to be angry." Kim moves in front of Julian and puts her hand on his chest as if to keep him from lunging at Peter.

"What are you talking about?" Julian asks, now really curious as to what was going on.

"Just tell me if it's true!" Peter screams and steps in closer toward Kim.

"Look, Peter please, if you can just calm down I will explain everything, I promise." Kim replies reassuringly. "Please, come in and sit down. Julian, I would like it if you would please stay and hear this as well."

"Yeah, sure whatever you need." Julian places his hand on her lower back and rubs it slightly.

Kim walks over and closes the door to her office as both men stride over to the couch to sit down. Kim knew this wouldn't be easy, but after this it would be over, it would all be out in the open and she could finally be free of her past. Her only hope is that eventually she could gain the forgiveness of Oscar and Drew and everyone else she had hurt along the way.


	3. Chapter 3

Drew woke up to the feel of the morning sun on his face. As he opened his eyes and stretched out his arms he looked over at the window to see the sun gleaming in through the blinds. Today he was one step closer to being whole. Today he was finally the one making choices about his own life and not Just reacting to the choices that others had made about his life. As he laid in bed a few minutes longer he thought about Susan Moore and her choice to keep him hidden from Alan Quartermaine, about Betsy Frank and Jim Harvey and how their choices had affected his life. He thought about Jason and his choice to be in the mob and how that choice made Drew an unwilling participant in some sick game of Faison's and put him on the course to lose all the memories of his past. Then of course, there was Helena Cassadine and her choice to want her own personal soldier at her disposal, what a sick twisted woman she was. After that there was choice after choice of different women who decided to lie about various things regarding Drew's life. "Man, I really need to rely on my instincts a little more when it comes to women. I am way too trusting and always want to give the benefit of the doubt." Drew chuckled to himself. "But, enough of that wallowing, I'm not going to focus on all that I have lost. It's time to focus on getting my memories back and truly becoming Chief Andrew Cain!" Drew exclaimed to himself. He shot up in bed with a little more pep, swung his legs off the side of the bed and stepped his feet onto the cold hospital floor. He walked over to the window and looked out over the grounds. There were trees and bushes everwhere and concrete pathways where he saw people walking and jogging. That gave Drew an idea. "Time to get some fresh air," he announces to himself as he goes over to the drawers to find a t-shirt and track pants.

As Drew heads to the bathroom to change he hears the door open and a women's voice quietly ask, "Mr. Cain?" It was a petite woman with blonde hair dressed in scrubs. Drew surmised she must be a nurse.

"Please, call me Drew." He says with wink.

The nurse chuckled, "uh, okay, Drew, I need to take your vitals this morning."

"Oh, okay, let the poking and prodding begin I guess." He sat back down on the bed and let the nurse do her work, taking his blood pressure, temperature and pulse readings. As she worked Drew made polite chit chat and silly jokes with her to lighten the mood. After the nurse left he once again headed to the bathroom to change into his workout gear.

Drew made his way outside into the cool morning air. It was a bit brisker outside than he had thought, but he knew once he started moving his blood would start pumping and he'd be more than warm enough. After a quick stretch he got underway with his run. As he ran his mind recalls the latest "choices" that others made that affected him.

_**Flashback…**_

Drew sat quietly in the stark gray courtroom. He had gotten there a bit earlier than anyone else and was enjoying just sitting peacefully. He started thinking about the conversation he had with Oscar the night before and the decision he had made. Oscar may only be 16 but he was facing a life-threatening disease. That kind of thing makes you grow up fast. You have to think about your life in the short term and that is what Oscar was facing. Drew had never wanted to keep his health a secret, he had never wanted to _**FORCE**_ Oscar into the trial, or at least he was willing to listen to Oscar further about his point of view. I was too influenced by what Kim wanted to do that I let that affect what I knew was right, Drew thought to himself. "Well, that changes today," he whispers softly. Just as he did that, he saw Kim standing in the doorway looking at him.

"What changes today?" she asks. Kim was ready to do whatever she had to do to make sure Oscar did not win his emancipation suit. She had to get him to do that medical trial, no matter what.

"Oh hey, Kim." Drew replies dryly. He wasn't looking to forward to letting her know his decision but he knew the right thing was to stand by his son and let him have the _**CHOICES**_ that had been so often taken away from Drew.

"So, what was that you were saying? What's changing?" she asks abruptly.

"Look, there's no easy way for me to tell you this. You aren't going to like it, but, I've, I've decided to side with Oscar in the emancipation suit." Drew blurts out. "I think he should have a right to choose how he spends his remaining time."

"_**WHAT**_?!" Kim screeches. "How can you do that? Don't you love Oscar don't you want to see him live?" she says in a harsh and scolding tone.

"How can you ask me that?" Drew spews coldly. "Of course, I love him, I want him to live a long and adventure filled life, but that doesn't seem to be how the cards were dealt for him. Oscar has a life-threatening, most likely fatal disease. That changes you, that makes you grow up fast and I have always believed Oscar should have a say in this." Drew explains. As he goes on, he puts his hands up to his face and rubs them across the bridge of his nose and over his eyes. "I was trying to defer to your judgement, because I felt guilty that I haven't been there for Oscar all these years, but I was wrong. Oscar deserves a say and I am done trying to do anything but help my son make the choices _**HE**_ wants to make. I know what it's like to have other people make choices that affect your life and there's nothing you can do about it," Drew ends sharply.

"I can't believe you are doing this! How could you not tell me this until right now, until the morning, no, the _**MOMENT**_ the hearing is starting?" Kim angrily growls.

"Because," Drew begins calmly. "I knew you would react like this and because there wasn't time. I just decided last night."

Kim starts to lay into Drew some more but at that moment Diane arrives in the courtroom.

"I hope you are prepared for a challenging fight today?" Diane quips coolly.

"Well, _**I AM**_, but Drew has decided to give up on Oscar!" Kim barks as she walks over to the other side of the courtroom and sits down at her assigned table.

"What is going on?" Diane blurts out quietly. As she moves in closer to Drew and points over to Kim.

"Diane, I appreciate you taking on this case for me, but I have decided to support Oscar in his decision to become emancipated." Drew informs her. "Any opposition Oscar has at this point, comes only from his mother."

"Oh, I see," Diane says calmly. "Well, I am sure you are doing what you think is best. I better go confer with my client now though. Good luck to you." Diane whispers. She quickly makes her way over to the table where Kim is seated andthey begin to talk quietly. As Kim and Diane discuss last minute strategy Oscar arrives with Alexis and comes bounding over to Drew.

"Dad!" Oscar exclaims. Oscar looked tired and a bit pale, Drew noticed but wasn't going to say anything. The last thing Oscar needed was to be reminded he was sick. Drew had decided he was going to make the most of what time was left and that's what he intended to do.

"Hey buddy," Drew replies excitedly, "How you doing today?"

"I'm good, I'm great, now that I know you are on my side." Oscar says happily.

"Oscar informed me of your change of heart this morning," Alexis chimes in.

"Yeah, I just decided that I want to help my son make the choices he wants to make," Drew looks over at Oscar with a smile and puts both his hands on his shoulders.

"Thanks, Dad. You have no idea what this means to me," Oscar beams. Just then Oscar felt a bit dizzy and some weakness in his left leg. He stood strong and worked hard not to let it show so that he wouldn't worry his Dad, but mostly, so his Mom would not notice either.

"We should go find our seats," Alexis says as she ushers her clients further into the courtroom and to the opposite table from where Diane and Kim were sitting.

"Drew, now that you agree with Oscars claim for emancipation, I would like to call you to speak on his behalf, is that okay with you?" Alexis inquires as they all sit down.

"Yes, of course, if that will help my son then I am more than happy to testify." Drew states confidently. Just then the bailiff came in and with his booming voice exclaims, "All rise, the honorable Sheryl Butler, residing!" From a door on the right side of the courtroom a petite woman with dark hair came out from her chambers and made her way to the bench.

"Please be seated," the judge requestedof all the participants. Quickly she began the legal procedures necessary to start the hearing. Drew was a bit nervous and still had a small sliver of doubt, wondering if he was doing the right thing. All that went away though when Oscar looked over at him with his beaming face, just so sure he was now going to win. Drew would not take that away from him. He only ever wanted his kids to be happy and he would do whatever he could to make that happen.

"Your honor, I would like to call Andrew Cain, the petitioner's father to the stand," Alexis states plainly. Drew stood up and scooted his chair back as he began to walk up to take the stand. Suddenly, Kim stood up and started shouting.

"Wait! Wait, your honor I have vital information that must be heard now!" Kim's screams echoed through the entire room.

"Your honor, the petitioner's mother is just trying to stall this proceeding, especially now that she sees Oscars father is on his side." Alexis states annoyed.

"Counselor, you need to get your client under control," the judge instructs sternly.

"Yes, your honor, just give me one moment please," Diane pleads sweetly.

"You may have a moment."

Drew continues standing in the middle of the courtroom halfway between his seat at and the witness stand. He could hear Diane speaking to Kim quietly and pleading with her to calm down and sit down. Drew starts heading toward the witness stand when he heard Kim's voice again.

"Stop, I swear I have important information!" Kim insists loudly.

"Counselor," the judge implores again for Diane to get the situation under control. Just as Diane is getting ready to again plead with Kim to be quiet Drew hears the words that would change his life, yet again….

"He's not Oscar's father!" Kim cries out. Drew turns around and looks at Kim confused.

"Kim, what are you doing?" Drew asks intently. "Look, I know you are upset about me testifying for Oscar, but this is not the way to handle it." Drew steps in closer to Kim and lowers his voice.

"I have proof," Kim retorts. "I have proof of who Oscar's biological father is and it can be verified," she states not being able to look Drew in the eyes.

"What?" Drew asks in disbelief. "So, this whole time, this whole YEAR that I have gotten to know Oscar and been a father to him, it's all been a lie?" Drew took a couple steps back and looks at Kim with such disdain. He couldn't believe it, another person making choices that affect him. Just when Drew thought he had his life on track and moving forward, here comes yet another blow to derail it. As he stood there in the middle of the courtroom, he looked around and saw Oscar. His face showed such devastation. The kid who only ½ hour ago was so excited and hopeful for his future was now completely devastated by 4 little words….

_**End Flashback**_

Drew suddenly realized he was running so fast that his chest was hurting with the cold air being breathed in so rapidly. He brought himself back to reality quickly. He checked around at his surroundings to get his bearings and saw the main hospital building in the faroff distance. Drew was breathing so heavily he had to stop and lean over to catch his breath for a second. He needed to get his mind back into the present, back into getting this procedure done. Soon enough he would have his memories, that would make him whole, that would make him himself again fully. He needed this, he couldn't stand to let one more person lie to him or let one more person's choices change his life without his knowledge. Drew stood up and began walking back toward the hospital. Tomorrow was the day, his past would stop being a mystery.

Kim woke up and could feel strong arms around her, holding her tightly. She opened her eyes and looked up to see Julian still sleeping. She smiled slightly and let out a deep sigh as she carefully pulls the sheet up around her chest. He had stayed last night. He hadn't left when he found out what she had done. He understood. Kim began recounting the events of the previous night in her head. How she explained to Julian that she knew Peter from years ago in San Diego. Julian had been shocked but continued to listen intently. Peter began to get anxious because he knew all the history, he just wanted to know the one thing he came for. Was Oscar his son? As Kim continued to speak Julian began to understand the full picture. Kim had lied about Drew being Oscar's father. Kim had blurted out the truth in the middle of the courtroom at the emancipation hearing. Kim could still hear Peter's words ringing in her head.

"Why, why did you lie?" Peter implored her to answer.

"Because Peter, because of Faison." Kim said emphatically. "I couldn't risk letting Faison be ANY part of Oscar's life," she continued sternly. "I knew what he had done to you and the way he had treated you growing up and I could not risk any thing like that touching Oscar."

"But after he died, you could have come forward with the truth." Peter scolds.

"I still couldn't risk it. I wasn't sure if you had anything to do with Nathan's death, there was that whole Heinrick investigation and then after that you went missing." Kim says defensively. "Oscar was happily getting to know Drew and they were bonding as father and son. I saw no reason to take that away from him, if you weren't even going to be around, I thought you had left town, I didn't know you were held captive. I didn't think Oscar had much time left anyway, so I saw no problem in letting him keep a relationship with the father he had come to love." She says as she picks up the picture of Oscar and holds it to her chest.

"Does he know I am his father?" Peter asks apprehensively.

"Yes, I told him the whole truth of who his biological father really is." Kim replies quietly. As Kim places the picture back onto the desk Julian stands up, walks over and stands behind Kim, placing his hands on her shoulders tenderly.

"Look, I think you have gotten what you came for here." Julian tells Peter abruptly. "Kim's been through enough today, you need to leave."

"Fine, I will leave for now, but we aren't finished," Peter seethes as he turns to leave. "You and I have a lot more to talk about," he snorts and walks out the door.

Kim still lost in her thoughts feels Julian stir just a bit and she looks up to see him staring at her.

"Good morning beautiful," Julian says sweetly as he kisses her forehead and holds her tighter.

"Good morning." Kim purrs. She was so happy in this moment, just laying here in bed with Julian. He had understood so much, could he understand even more? She was pretty sure and it didn't matter, because she had to try. Kim sat up in bed and pushed the hair out of her face, "Last night was wonderful, thanks for staying and for not judging me." she says calmly and quietly while stroking Julian's chest.

Julian sat up next to her and let the sheet fall down around his waist, exposing his bare chest. "Come on, I told you I am in no position to judge you, after my past." He places his hand on her hip and gives it a few gentle pats.

"I'm so glad to hear you say that." Kim replies, relieved, "because there is more." She had her head down fidgeting with her hands as she spoke. Julian took his finger and placed it under Kim's chin gently raising it up to look him in the eyes.

"Sweetheart, I'm willing to hear whatever you have to tell me, I'm not going anywhere." Julian says, calmly, reassuringly and sweetly. He gave Kim another kiss on forehead before shifting in the bed and swinging his legs over the side preparing to get up. "But," he continues, "first breakfast, I'm starving." Julian cracks a sly half smile as he winks at Kim while putting on his pants. Kim lowered her head down as she lets out a little sigh and lightly taps the bed with her fist. As Julian walks away, she raises her head up and sweeps the hair out of her face with her hand, smiling shyly. "I guess it will have to wait," she says to herself quietly, "we're having breakfast first," she says in a voice mimicking Julian.

"Come on lazy bones, get up! We need breakfast!" Julian shouts from the other room.

"Okay, okay, I'm coming!" Kim replies with a giggle. The rest of her revelations would have to wait, but that was okay, she finally realized that no matter what "Charlie," was going to stand by her.


	4. Chapter 4

It had been a busy morning for Sam and her kids in the penthouse. She had to rush to get Danny out the door for school because Scout had been fussier than normal this morning. She wouldn't let Sam put her down in the kitchen to play with the pans like she usually liked to do, she wanted to be held the whole time. That made it extra difficult to get things done. Sam couldn't quite figure out what was up with her, but it was times like that, not having Drew around all the time was more evident. He could always calm Scout down. Sam rushed back into the penthouse after dropping Danny off at school and Scout with the Quartermaine nanny. She had a meeting with Curtis about a case, but due to her busy morning she forgot her files. Now, she was running late as well, because she had hung around the mansion hoping to catch Monica to tell her about Scout and to see if she would maybe look in on her when she had a chance, but no luck, Monica must have already been at the hospital. Sam thought to herself and decided maybe she would try texting Drew. She knew he would have already been at Aurora working but if it was about either of his kids, Drew would drop what he was doing to be sure they were okay. Sam didn't want to alarm him because she didn't think it was serious, she thought that Scout was probably just missing her Daddy. Sam pulled out her phone and began to pull up Drew's for texting. Her finger accidentally slipped and she ended up in her photos. She paused for a moment and almost just immediately closed the app but for some reason Sam felt the need to open the folder of old photos from last year. The first one that popped up was a picture of her and Drew from their wedding in January. Sam's face began beaming with a big smile. As she looked at the photo, she made her way over to the couch to sit down. She kept scrolling through the photos, there was a picture of Scout's first Christmas from the year before. Sam smiled and giggled a little as she remembered Scout being buried in the wrapping paper remnants. As she continued to scroll, she saw more and more evidence of her life with Drew, each picture conjuring up the memories to go with them. She paused for a moment and placed the phone down beside her. Sam really began thinking about the life she had with Drew, the family they built together the happy times they shared. She folded her arms across her chest and began rubbing her upper arms, she thought about the vows she made with Drew in that very room and the words she had said. "I still absolutely love and adore you, we have an incredible bond….I have a life that I never expected…a life that I want to continue to share with you always," Sam remembered fondly the vows she had said while staring into Drew's eyes. "A life I want to continue to share with you always," Sam repeated out loud. "I wish I could have fully committed to those vows," Sam quietly uttered glumly. Drew had been on Sam's mind these last few days a lot and she couldn't quite figure out why. It's not like she hadn't thought about him at all over the last months since they broke up, but the last week or so she had felt a bigger pull to think of him and wonder if he was okay. Sam sat up quickly and picked her phone up off the couch, she couldn't believe she had been ignoring the feelings she had been having, her instincts. Why was she ignoring them where Drew was concerned? Sam knew better than to keep doing that so she was going to text him right now and be sure he was okay. She opened her text app and began typing up a quick message. She paused for just a moment and remembered a few months back when Drew told her he wanted what they had back. Remembering that caused Sam to stop typing and re-think her impulse. I don't want to lead him on, I don't want to give him the wrong idea. I still don't know if I love him and only him, Sam thought to herself. She decided to erase the text that she had started and instead continue with her original plan to text Drew about Scout. She just couldn't hurt him again if she wasn't ready to pursue a relationship with him. Sam twisted her mouth as she thought about what to type. _"Hey, it's nothing is urgent, I just think Scout is missing her daddy. Maybe when you get a minute you could go check on her with the nanny? Hope you are having a good day."_ Sam re-read what she had wrote to be sure it was short and to the point with nothing extra to misconstrue. She began to second guess herself and went to erase the part about the good day, but at the last second decided just to hit send. "I sure wish I could figure out why he has been on my mind so much lately?" Sam questions herself. "Boy I wish I could figure out a lot of stuff," she grumpily sighs. She tosses her phone onto the couch cushion next to her and rubs her hands across her face and through her hair. She looks around the room and glances over to the desk. "Curtis!" Sam cries. She had forgotten the reason she came back to the penthouse in the first place, she leaps up off the couch, rushes over to the desk and opens the drawer that held her case files. She rummages through the drawer and finds the files she was looking for. Quickly closing the drawer, she goes to grab her phone back off the couch. She briefly catches a glimpse of the envelope that was delivered the night before. "Oh yeah, I forgot about you." Sam quips curiously. She picks up the envelope and begins to open the flap, just as she's about to get it open, she hears her phone ringing from across the room. "I bet that's Curtis," she says to herself. "He's going to wonder where I'm at." Sam calls out in a sing song voice. She strides over to the couch quickly to catch the phone before it stops ringing. As she picks it up she can see it is Curtis calling. She winces her face as she answers, feeling bad that she has kept him waiting. "Curtis, hey. I know, I know I'm so sorry, I had to come back home and get the files." She says apologetically. "Are you still at Kelly's? Okay, I am coming right now, I'm leaving right now, I promise." Sam assures him as she points her hand towards the door. She hangs up the phone and rushes past the desk, grabbing her keys and the files. She quickly pats the envelope as she's leaving and calls out, "you're going to have to wait until later, I gotta go!"


	5. Chapter 5

A/N - I hope this chapter is not confusing. There is a part where Drew is remembering what happened several days earlier, I hope that comes across okay. I hope you are enjoying!

Drew sat in his hospital room in a chair facing the window. He liked being able to see outside and to observe what was happening in the world around him. He scrolls through his iPad flipping between work emails and checking out the latest news. He was finding it hard to concentrate on anything work anyway and surprisingly, there wasn't much happening in the news. Drew lets out a big sigh and tosses his iPad onto the table next to him. He stands up and walks closer to the window and leans up against the wall as he stares out. He begins to think about the emancipation hearing and wondering what the outcome was. After Kim's "big reveal," in front of the entire courtroom, Drew had not gone back. He still supported Oscar obviously, he couldn't just turn those feelings off, but legally he had no stake in the case anymore and he just couldn't be around Kim.

He thought about that day, after she had exposed her secret, the Judge had adjourned, "in order to examine the new evidence." Drew had been hanging out in the back of the courtroom to talk to Kim, to find out what was going on.

"What the hell?" Drew asked furiously. "Is it true?" He grunted out under his breath.

"Drew just let me…" Kim tried to plead with him to listen to her to let her explain.

"Is it true?" Drew asks again this time with forcefulness. He didn't want to hear anything else from her right now. He especially didn't want any excuses. He just needed the truth.

Kim lowered her head and looked at the floor. Quietly, without raising her head she barely squeaks out, "yes, it's true, Oscar is not your son."

"Who is his father, do I know him? Did I know him?" Drew asks emphatically.

"You know him now. It's, it's Peter August." Kim blurted out hastily.

"Peter? You knew Peter in San Diego? Or is that part about when and where Oscar was conceived a lie too?" Drew spit out with disdain. "You know what, I don't care." Drew puts his hands up by his face palms facing out. "It's not my business anyway," he grunts. "You know what? You are some piece of work lady." Drew was now enraged. "Why me? Why? Because you knew I couldn't remember anything from my past, so I seemed like an easy mark?" Drew folded his arms across his chest and looked at Kim with anger in his eyes. He couldn't believe this was happening again, once again things in his life weren't real, he thought he was done with his life getting turned upside down. Suddenly, as Drew stood there looking at Kim and trying to figure out her motives it hit him. "That's why!" Drew shouts.

"Why what?" Kim asked perplexed.

"That's why you never wanted me to get my memories back!" As he said it he rubbed his hands across his face and then threw his hands to his sides. "Every time, _**EVERY TIME**_, I talked to you about getting my memories you discouraged it." Drew said pointing at Kim. "You know, I could never figure it out, I kind of thought you would want me to remember our time together, but you never, ever would tell me anything about it, I mean not really, bits and pieces here and there, but nothing that ever amounted to anything, but _**THAT'S**_ why. You were afraid I would remember and then your charade would be up!"

"Yes, you are right, I didn't want you to remember." Kim admits hesitantly.

Drew let out a little angry sigh and darted his eyes back and forth. He rolled his eyes to the ceiling and then back to Kim staring at her dead in the face.

"You're evil," Drew hissed. "I can't believe I let you manipulate me like this. I can't believe I didn't catch on to you and your lies. I was just so, so happy to…" Drew cut himself off quickly and took a deep breath in. "You know what, never mind, I'm not going to be sharing anything else with you, EVER!" Drew leaned in close as he spewed his final words to Kim and then quickly turned and left the room, shaking his head the whole time. Drew could hear Kim shouting something else after him but he was too consumed with rage to hear what it was.

Drew was still sitting and remembering his last interaction with Kim, when he heard his cell phone chime. It was a familiar tone and he knew it meant he had a text. Wonder what's up, he thought as he reached for his phone to see who it was from. It was a text from Oscar. _"Thought you'd want to know. The judge ruled. I won! Thanks for all your help, Dad!"_

Drew smiled as he read the last word, "Dad." It made him happy that Oscar still thought of him that way. Drew didn't care about biology either, he still loved Oscar. Just like he still loved Jake and Danny. Thinking of Danny made Drew think about his baby girl Scout and suddenly he missed her so much. Still holding his phone in his hand he opened his photo app. He scrolled through until he found the picture of Scout from last Christmas, her first Christmas. He was so happy to be there with her that day after being afraid he was going to miss it. The picture was of her half buried in all the Christmas wrap remnants. It made Drew chuckle to think about it again and how Scout wasn't all that happy about the situation. She could be such a grumpy girl, but somehow Drew always knew how to calm her down. As Drew kept scrolling he came upon the picture of him and Sam from their wedding last January. He was so happy that day. He thought he was getting all he ever wanted. He remembered the vows he spoke to Sam, "You gave me something that really is true, you gave me love….I am so thankful to have a future with you." Drew smirks and raises his eyebrows as he thinks about those words. His thoughts quickly turn to the vows Sam made to him and he whispers them out loud, "this is a life that I want to continue to share with you always." Drew places his face in his hands as he thinks about those words and stares at the picture. "I guess "always" wasn't as long as we thought, huh honey?" Drew asks out loud to himself. "Well, I may not have had a past then, but I'm going to have one soon, then I guess we'll see what happens." Drew touches Sam's face in the picture and caresses it with his thumb. He stares at it a few more seconds, then shakes his head and lets out a big sigh. "I've really got to try and get over her." Drew scolds himself. "I can't keep holding out hope, when I know she is with Jason now." Drew begins to gently toss the phone down on the table when the text chime goes off again. "Oscar must have something else to share," Drew thought to himself. As he turns the phone over to see what the message is a smile comes across his face. It was a message from Sam, those always made him smile. His face got a bit serious when he began reading the text, _"Hey, it's nothing urgent, I just think Scout is missing her daddy. Maybe when you get a minute you could go check on her with the nanny? Hope you are having a good day."_ Drew hated to see that his little girl was unhappy, especially when he couldn't be there to comfort her. He needed to do this though, he had to go through with this procedure so that Scout could know everything about him. Drew had known from the beginning of this whole ordeal that he needed to get his memories back but he had let fear and excuses get in his way. Not this time. This time he was going to go through with it, no matter what. Right now though, his baby girl needed him, what could he do he wondered. Then he got a great idea! Drew began to dial the nanny and share his clever plan.

"Yeah, hey Heather? Yeah, it's Drew, I'm hoping you can help me out. I know Scout is feeling a bit lonely for me right now and I was hoping to fix that. I can't just rush right home now because I am out of town but, how about we do a video chat with her?" Drew asked excitedly. He was hoping the chat would make him miss his baby girl a little less and that Scout would come out of her grumpy mood once she saw him.

As the nanny worked to get the call set up Drew waited anxiously to see Scout. He tried not to think about how this could be the last time he saw her and instead decided to focus on cheering her up. After a few moments Drew saw his precious daughter show up on the screen and it lifted his heart when he heard her cry out, "Daddy!" "Hey there baby girl," Drew happily cooed back. Drew can see Scout cheerfully playing with her toys and hears her loudly chattering at him. "Daddy heard you might be feeling kind of grumpy today and I am so sorry I'm not there in person to make you laugh," he says softly with a sad tone. "But, I'm going to see you really soon okay?" Drew quickly changes his tone to a happy one to soothe his little girl. Scout continues to banter with her own unique chatter and Drew is just so happy to watch her play and talk without a care in the world. After a few minutes Scout loses interest in the call and so Drew hangs up with the nanny. He tosses his phone onto the table and walks over to the window again. It was getting late in the day, the sun would be setting soon. He was that much closer to tomorrow. Tomorrow was the day everything would change forever.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N - Thanks for all the positive feedback! I'm glad everyone is enjoying the story. Jason makes an appearance in this chapter and a few times in the story. I think he needs to be involved, somewhat for the way I'm going with this. If you absolutely hate the character, please bear with me. ;) Trust me, I don't like him either!

Sam was in such a rush as she burst into Kelly's that she didn't even notice when she walked right into Jason. He quickly stepped back and held his coffee out of the way so it did not get spilled. "Sam are you okay?" Jason asked concerned. "You seem really distracted."

Sam embarrassed that she had completely plowed into him chuckled shyly. "Yeah, Im fine, sorry, I'm just really late for a meeting." Looking up at Jason she kind of felt weird. She wasn't sure what the feeling was, but she had kind of been feeling it a lot lately when she was around him. When he first got back, she wanted to see him all the time, but now, she wasn't sure, it seemed like something had shifted a bit. Sam pulled herself back to reality quickly, realizing she may have been staring. She looks around the diner and was glad when she saw Curtis right away. "So, there's Curtis over there," Sam points to the other side of the place. "I'll see you later, okay?" she says as she quickly walks away. Jason looking perplexed leaves the restaurant. "What's up with her?"

"Curtis, hey I am so sorry to keep you waiting."

"Damn girl what took you so long?"

Sam flips over the coffee cup sitting in front of her so the waitress can pour her some coffee. She pulls off her vintage black leather jacket, the one that had been a birthday gift from Drew.

"I had to go back to my house and get the files," Sam explains calmly. "While I was there I got…..distracted."

"Distracted, distracted with what?" Curtis smiles and raises his eyebrows.

"Just, stuff, okay." Sam snaps back hoping he would let it drop. Curtis had been a good friend to Drew and honestly to her too, but Sam had kind of pulled back from Curtis and kept it just business. She didn't want to put Curtis in the middle and Sam felt like Drew should have someone he could go to and be able to confide in if he needed.

"Sam, come on you know you can tell your pal Curtis." Curtis cracks a little half smile and bends down to meet her eyes.

"Ugh, okay fine, I'll tell you!" Sam blurts out sort of loudly. She looked around the restaurant to see if anybody had heard and then calmly took a deep breath. Sam crouched down a little lower in her chair and leaned in toward Curtis so she could whisper what she had to say quietly.

"I was thinking about Drew." Sam barely gets the words out with sound.

"You were thinking about Drew!" Curtis begins loudly and then trails off at the end realizing how loud he was talking.

"Shhhh,!" Sam exclaims almost cutting him off and reaching across the table to him waving her arms. "I don't need a bunch of attention here, ok?" Sam explains sternly. "I have enough people in my business right now the last thing I need is Krissy or my Mom hearing you and asking a bunch of questions." Sam knew her family meant well but they were very pushy and nosy. She wasn't ready for anyone to know that she had been thinking about Drew lately, not until she could figure out what it meant for herself. She hoped she could trust Curtis to keep it to himself, she would make sure he knew he'd better!

"So," Curtis begins slyly, "What does that mean, you thinking about Drew?" Drew was Curtis' best friend and he had seen the guy through some pretty bleak times. He thought Drew and Sam were made for each other, but when they broke up, he had his homie's back. Not that he bad mouthed Sam or anything like that, but he wanted Drew to know that he would always be there for him. Curtis had recently helped Drew out a lot by retrieving a certain flash drive back for him. Sam didn't know anything about that little bit of business and now with this revelation, he was wondering if he should "accidentally," let something slip.

"I don't know what it means, maybe it means nothing, maybe I'm just reminiscing." Sam replies matter-of-factly. Sam really couldn't figure out what was behind the recent draw, dare she call it almost, longing for Drew. She hadn't been this drawn to him for months, but ever since Drew's birthday, when he said he wanted back what they once had, Sam had been looking at things differently. Maybe it was because before, she thought she had destroyed their relationship with her lie. She thought he would never forgive her, that he would hate her forever, but when he said that her heart kind of leapt a bit in her chest. She wished she would have said something way better than "Good luck," but he had kind of caught her off guard.

"Sam, yo Sam." Curtis says emphatically as he snaps his fingers and waves his hands in her face. Sam had drifted off with her thoughts of Drew without even realizing it.

"What, oh sorry." Sam replies still distracted. "Look Curtis, I really need you to keep this information to yourself okay. I mean it, I don't need a bunch of people all in my business, okay?" Sam says sternly and with a serious look in her eyes.

"I got it I got it, okay." Curtis assures her. "But, I think I should tell you something," he says with hesitation. Curtis still wasn't sure he should say anything, but it probably didn't matter anyway, he didn't know exactly where Drew and Dr. Maddox went off to or what they were doing, for sure.

"What?" Sam asks. Sam took one look at Curtis' face and she could tell he knew something, something big. What could it be, did it have to do with Drew? It must have or why would he have mentioned it now. "Curtis, what is it?" Sam asks with annoyance.

"I think, now look, I'm not trying to rat my boy out, you understand, right? I just think that maybe you might need to know this information, but I don't know there is much you can do about it."

"Curtis! Come on out with it." Sam exclaims worriedly. "You are kind of freaking me out now. What is going on? Is it Drew?"

"Yeah, so the other day he had me do a job for him, one that we need to keep on the DL, if you know what I'm saying." Curtis says quietly as he leans in close to Sam. He knew technically what he did wasn't illegal but he just didn't want to have to go up against the DA and get on her bad side, any more that he already was, plus that might put Jordan in a bad position.

"Okay, I get it, I'm not going to say anything, of course."

"So, it turns out that our "illustrious," DA had the flash drive, you know _Drew's_ flash drive." Curtis whispers in his husky voice. He remembered how Drew had told him the story of the DA blackmailing him and that Drew didn't want to get involved in any of that drama, he just wanted the memories back. Drew had a hunch that the DA kept the flash drive locked in the safe in her hotel room so he had asked Curtis to see if it was there for him. While Drew kept the DA busy down in the restaurant, Curtis was up in her room cracking the safe. Sure enough there was the flash drive sealed up in an envelope. Curtis didn't have a lot of time, so he hurriedly switched Drew's flash drive for a fake so that little miss DA would be none the wiser. As he was turning to leave, he made sure the room was put back exactly as he found it so she wouldn't suspect a thing and he slipped away into the hallway.

"Curtis?" Sam's questioning voice brought Curtis out of his thoughts. He darted his head around and focused his attention back in on Sam. "Why did the DA have the flash drive, wait, how did she get it, I thought Peter August had it, wait, why did you have to get it back on the DL, what is going…." Sam had so many questions, but Curtis quickly cut her off.

"Sam, Sam, I don't know any of that, Drew didn't let loose with too many of the details," Curtis replies as he lifts his eyebrow. "I got the idea he was protecting me or something, you know?" Curtis said with a questioning look.

"That sounds about right, he's always trying to protect the people he loves." Sam said fondly. "So, then what, what happened after you gave him the flash drive?"

"Well, I know he wanted Jordan to use her contacts to help find Andre Maddox. I think that means he's going to go through with the memory reversal, right?" Curtis asks while crossing his arms across his chest.

"WHAT?" Sam shouted out, not caring now if she attracted attention. "He can't do that, what if something goes wrong, what if…" a hundred worst case scenarios raced through Sam's mind, she remembered when Dr. Maddox talked of the procedure last winter, he said it was very dangerous, he said there was NO protocol to reverse it, how was Drew doing this, why, what, something must have happened to cause Drew to want to do this, but what? Sam suddenly felt a wave of guilt wash over her. How could something so bad have happened to Drew to make him want to do this and her not know about it? Sam felt so selfish in that moment. She had been so consumed with figuring herself out that she forgot to pay attention to what was going on with Drew, she was supposed to be there for him, she told him he could lean on her, so why, why didn't he?

As all these thoughts were running through her head she quickly stood up and was pulling on her coat. "Curtis, I, I gotta go, I gotta find out what's going on." Sam utters as she rushes out of Kelly's.

"But Sam, wait, what are you gonn….." Curtis stood up and tried to grab for Sam as she ran out, but she was too quick and was out the door in a shot. "Well, Drew, I hope I did the right thing brother, and I hope you are okay." Curtis quips to himself as he watched Sam disappear down the street.


	7. Chapter 7

Sam's mind was reeling. Drew was really going through with the procedure? How was that possible, how could all of this gone down in such a short time? Where had Andre Maddox been and was he trustworthy, how could they trust him not to hurt Drew again? All of these questions kept running through Sam's mind as she drove. She was headed to the Quartermaine's to talk to Monica. If anyone might know what was going on she believed it would be Monica. Drew and Monica had gotten so close, they were as close as a mother and son could be. That made Sam smile. Monica had lost so many people in her life and now she had gained a son, well, two actually since Jason had come back. Drew and Monica's bond had formed so quickly over the 4 years he had been in town, Drew had even come to call her Mom and still did even after the reveal. Monica loved Drew as a son and had even offered to adopt him. Sam wondered if that had ever happened, since their breakup she didn't know a lot about what was going on with Drew. Why, why did she do that, how could she distance herself like that from him? They had been so close and then it was just nothing. Sam's guilt over lying had overwhelmed her and she felt it best at first to just stay away. She knew Drew was so hurt over her admission of still loving Jason that she didn't want to make things worse. But then, Drew suggested divorce so quickly, why, how could he do that? He didn't even wait for her to figure anything out he just said, "we need to divorce." Then again, it probably didn't look too good for Sam to have stayed behind in Switzerland with Jason after she told Drew he wasn't going to be there. "I should have explained that," Sam said to herself. "I just let him assume, and I never explained." Sam slammed her hand against the steering wheel and began recounting all the times that miscommunication had fueled her distance with Drew. All the times, she never explained, or kept her distance so that they couldn't talk anything out. When she gave him back the Aurora shares, she never even said anything, she just put it in the divorce papers. "That must have been a smack in the face, to him, after I told him I wanted it." Sam whispered. She wasn't going to let Drew off the hook though either, he had closed himself off, and wouldn't talk with her, that night after the nurses ball, he was so cold to her, why did he just give up so easily? Why had the both? These were all questions Sam intended on getting answer to, from Drew, but she would have to find him first. She prayed Monica would know what was going on. Sam pulled into the Quartermaine driveway and slammed her car into park. She opened the door of her car and jumped out quickly slamming the door as she scurried to the front door of the mansion.

"Monica!" Sam yelled out loudly upon entering the house. "Monica! Are you hear?" Sam again shouted, louder this time. "Mon…." Sam was about to screech even louder when Monica came out of the sitting room and stopped her.

"Sam! I'm right here, what is going on, you are loud enough to wake the dead!" Monica scolded her.

"Where's Drew, is he here?" Sam asks in a panic.

"What, why, no he isn't here. In fact, the nanny told me he is out of town." Monica explains gruffly. "What is the problem?"

"I think he is having the memory procedure reversed." Sam explains hastily. "I just saw Curtis at Kelly's and he said that he ended up getting the flash drive back and that he also asked Jordan to help find Dr. Maddox."

"What?" Monica asks with a worried tone. "Oh my, oh dear. I knew I should have kept a better eye on him after what happened." Monica groaned. She had, had a few more duties at the hospital lately, which she had been happy about. The distraction had been nice since the reveal that Oscar wasn't her grandchild after all. She couldn't believe all the destruction that Kim had caused with her hideous lie.

"What do you mean, what happened?" Sam asks as she pulls her jacket off and guides Monica over to sit on the sofa.

"You haven't heard?" Monica asks astonished.

"No, I didn't know anything had happened. Oh, did something happen with Oscar's emancipation?" Sam had forgotten that hearing was coming up. Another thing she had been too distracted to follow up on.

"Uh, yes it did." Monica retorts. "Kim lied."

"What, what do you mean she lied? Oscar wasn't really sick after all?" Sam said with a hopeful tone.

"No, Sam. She lied about Drew being Oscars father," Monica blurted out. Monica remembered seeing Drew come home that day, after he had found out and the look on his face, it had such sadness on it. He seemed so alone and lost. She had tried to help him deal with it and to find the happiness in what he still had, but Drew was pretty devastated to lose yet another person to a lie.

"Oh my gosh," Sam sighs. "Oscar isn't Drew's son? He must have been devastated. I know how much he loves him and how his family is everything to him." Sam felt that wave of guilt again knowing she had a hand in taking away a part of his happy family, with lies.

"Yes, he was, he was very upset, to say the least." Monica explained with her gravelly tone. "I tried to help him, to be there for him, but he was not in a good place and preferred to be alone. I wanted to respect his wishes and not push."

"Of course," Sam replies with understanding. She knew sometimes Drew just needed to be alone to process things and think them through. She remembered how after the reveal that he was really Drew Cain he had to go off by himself and think and process the whole complicated mess. Sam leaned over and touched Monica's hand. She wanted to be gentle with her and make sure Monica knew this was not her fault. Drew was pretty stubborn when he wanted to be too, so Sam knew there would have been no talking him out of this if he really wanted to do it. "Monica, I know you did your very best for Drew. He just needed some time to process and think. He'll be okay." Sam explains gently and sweetly.

"Yes, but what if he doesn't survive?" Monica's voice got frail and weepy. "I don't know if I can take the loss of another son." Sam reached over and pulled Monica into a hug. She had to be strong for her, she couldn't let Monica see how scared she was too. Drew would want Sam to help Monica and not let her worry.

"He will Monica, he will, he is strong and healthy and he's pretty stubborn," Sam says as she lets out a little chuckle. "He has you and Scout to live for, he's gonna fight to be okay, I know it," Sam says reassuringly. Sam and Monica sat there for a few more minutes just holding each other. As Sam was getting up to go the doorbell echoed through the foyer.

"Who could that be, I wonder," Monica strides over to answer the door. It was a courier service with a delivery. "Monica Quartermaine?" the man asks.

"Yes, that's me," Monica replies as she points towards herself.

"I have a delivery for you, please sign here," the man says as he hands over his pen. Standing behind Monica Sam notices something about the delivery man's uniform. It was the same company! The same courier that had delivered the envelope to her last night. The envelope! She had forgotten about it again. This couldn't be coincidence, could it? Was it possibly something from Drew? She needed to find out and fast. She gathered her self together and went bursting out the door. As she did she called out to Monica, "Monica, I gotta go, it's really important! Is it okay if Scout stays here tonight?" Sam barely stopped long enough to hear the affirmative response from Monica regarding Scout. Sam knew it was pretty rude to just run out like that and to expect that Scout could spend the night, but she'd make it up to Monica. Sam had to get home, it was urgent that she open that letter.

Monica shook her head as she watched Sam scurry out of the house and into her car. "Wonder what that's about?" she questioned as she looked over the envelope in her hands. She walked with it back into the sitting room. As she sat down on the sofa she placed the envelope on the coffee table and stared at it. Her thoughts turned to Drew again for a moment and she hoped her son would be okay whatever he was doing. She reached over and grabbed the envelope and began to rip open the flap. What could this possibly be about, she wondered as she peered into the envelope at the contents inside.


	8. Chapter 8

A/N - We get to find out what's in those envelopes in this chapter. I know some of you were speculating. I hope you aren't disappointed! ;)

Monica pulled all the contents out of the envelope. There was a loose document and then a smaller white envelope inside that looked like a letter. She looked at the document and saw it was a birth certificate. She scanned the document quickly and saw under "Father's name," it stated, Alan Quartermaine. Looking further she saw "Mother's name," Monica Quartermaine, what in the world, she thought to herself. Who is this for? As she continued to inspect the document she saw it, right there in black and white, "Child's name," Andrew Quartermaine. Monica's eyes filled with tears and she reached her hand up to her mouth as she gasped. "Oh my god!" she cried out through her tears, "He changed his name." Monica gently set the birth certificate down and quickly began to open the small white envelope. It was a letter. A letter from Drew. Monica took a deep breath in as she began to read:

_Mom –_

_I hope you aren't too mad at me for going off and doing something 'a little crazy,' without talking to you first. I just had to. I have to get my memories back, my past. I need to be a whole person again, for Scout, for my family, but mostly for me. I hope that's not being too selfish, but after Kim's lie I just can't risk that happening again. I need to know what else might be out their lurking so I can deal with it how I want and not react to someone else's actions._

_You and I didn't really start out as a traditional mother and son, I mean, you thought I was a total different person, literally. Still, you gave me the best gift in the world, you became my mother. You stayed my mother even when you didn't have to. That gift is one of the most precious things in my life. You will never know how truly blessed I felt when you wanted to go ahead and adopt me. You had no reason to do that, other than, I'm your son. I love you so much and you are my mother and I feel so connected to you and that's why I wanted to change my name. I hope you don't mind, because again, something 'a little crazy,' that I didn't talk to anyone about. _

_I'm doing this procedure because I feel I have no choice at this point. I'm pretty confident I'm going to come out on the other side, just fine, Dr. Maddox feels there are minimal risks, now that we have the flash drive, but just in case something happens, I just wanted you to know how much I love you and how much you have changed my life with your acceptance. You are the only person who has stood by me from the beginning, during all the crazy twists and turns and you will never know how grateful I am for that._

_Please try not to worry, I will see you soon._

_Love, _

_Your son Drew_

Monica dropped the letter onto the coffee table as tears were streaming from her eyes. She was so proud to call Drew her son and grateful to have that connection to a child again. He had no idea how much he had helped her and brought so much joy into her life. He had blessed her with a granddaughter. A beautiful, happy granddaughter. At that moment Monica remembered, Scout was still upstairs. She instantly became grateful for Sam's rush to leave and her need to let Scout stay the night. Monica popped up from the sofa and as she did she grabbed the letter and the birth certificate. She held them tightly to her chest as she turned to leave the room. She needed to see Scout right now. She needed to feel that connection to her son. "Please God," she began to pray, "Please let MY SON, be okay," she squeaked out through her tears. Monica began to climb the stairs and make her way to the nursery. She would need to be strong for her granddaughter, she would need to make sure Scout was okay, that's what her son would want her to do, and she wasn't about to let him down.

Sam threw open the penthouse door as she burst through. She had rushed so fast to get back here from the Quatermaines, not breaking any speeding laws, but she was damn close. The whole way over she couldn't stop thinking about Drew, did he really go off to have the procedure? Would he do that without saying anything to her? What about Scout, why didn't he at least say goodbye to her? Scout! Maybe that's why she had been so fussy the last few days, she knew. The two of them always had been bonded pretty closely. It makes sense, seeing as how Drew literally breathed life into her. Sam quickly scanned the desk looking for that envelope. She grabbed it and began tearing into as she made her way over to the couch. As she settled in on the cushion she took a deep breath and slid the contents out next to her. Out of the envelope came a smaller white envelope and two rectangle shaped papers. The loose papers had fallen out upside down so Sam couldn't readily see what they were. When she flipped them over she recognized them immediately. "Two tickets to Thailand," she whispered gently a soft smile forming on her face. She recalled that day in Drew's office when she had given these to him. Back before everything went to hell. She held the tickets in her hand and examined them a bit. She had remembered she made them open ended so that her and Drew could take the trip whenever they wanted. Sam set the tickets down on the coffee table gently and picked up the white envelope. Across the front in Drew's handwriting it read, "Sam." She took a deep breath in, closed her eyes and raised her head up to the ceiling briefly. She wasn't sure what she would read inside, but she was ready to find out. She opened the envelope and took out the folded papers. "Come on Sam, you're no chicken, "she said to herself as she unfolded the pages and began reading.

_Sam –_

_By now I am sure you have figured out that I have gone out and done something, 'a little crazy.' I'm sure Curtis has 'accidentally,' let something slip about his covert mission I sent him on and the favor I asked of Jordan. Please don't be too mad at him. I asked him not to say anything to you, so that's on me. I didn't tell anyone. I needed to do this for me and I just couldn't hear any reasons why I shouldn't do it. I know that is pretty selfish of me, but just this once I needed to be. I don't know if you have heard about Oscar or not, but, Kim lied and he is not my son. That hurt, that hurt a lot and I just couldn't take having my life turned upside down again by something from my past that I didn't know. I hope you can understand that. _

_I'm sure you see I have enclosed the Thailand tickets. Wish we could have made that trip but I guess it wasn't in the cards. I want you to keep them and take Scout one day. I'm sure you can change my ticket in on one for her. Please, take her and show her an amazing adventure she will never forget. You always were up for a good adventure and so I hope you and our daughter can share a great one together. I know you'll make sure she grows up to be confident, self-reliant, loyal, kind, compassionate and an all around kick-ass. You are such a great mom and our daughter couldn't have asked for a better one._

_Sam, I still love you so much. I don't' know if you realize that or not, but I do. I know I have been distant and even cold at times, but I was so hurt, I couldn't see past that and I was being stubborn. I don't want you to feel guilty for us falling apart, I have responsibility in that too. I never told you something, something very important, I never told you, I'm sorry._

_I'm sorry Sam, not, not for leaving that night because we both needed space, but for giving up. I gave up on us Sam. You told me that you still loved Jason and it was like a knife in my heart. Funny thing is, I knew. I may not have wanted to say it out loud, but I knew. I chose to ignore it because I was too selfish. I didn't want to give you or our life up so I ignored and hid from the obvious. I of all people should have known what a strong connection you have with Jason, I know his whole life after all. After you told me you still loved him, I realized I had been hiding from it and you had been hiding from it, so I did the only thing I knew was right. I gave you space. I knew you would feel guilty for the whole situation and would worry about me and want to be sure I was okay. So I pretended. I pretended to be okay, I pretended to be mad at you, I pretended whatever I needed to so that you would be able to figure things out for yourself and not worry about me. I'm sorry Sam. I never should have given up. I should have fought for you, for us. God knows I wanted to, but I didn't want to pressure you and make it that much harder on you. Then, when I kept seeing you with Jason, I just figured you had made your decision and I was too late. I need you to know though, I never stopped loving you, wanting you, needing you, reaching for you at night. All of it, I miss it all every day, still. I miss our family and all the dreams we had for our future, but I only have myself to blame for not trying. Please don't feel guilty for how things turned out, I have just as much responsibility in it, as I said, I was hiding._

_I'm not going to hide anymore though. I am getting my memories back and I am going to know everything about myself and my past. Dr. Maddox is pretty confident he can merge my recent memories with the baseline from my past, I hope so, I don't ever want to forget you, Sam. Even with all the bad stuff that happened, you are the love of my life. I'm pretty sure even if I never remember our past together I will always be drawn to you though, because, we're meant to be. We're forever. _

_Take care of yourself and the kids._

_All my love,_

_Drew_

Sam's eyes were streaming with tears and she was quietly sobbing. "Oh my god," she said weeping. "He was letting me figure it out." Sam's realization washed over her. That's why he had bowed out so quickly. He was trying to protect her from herself. He was giving her time and space to figure it out and she didn't see it. She let her guilt and disappointment blind her to his true intentions. Sam grasped the letter tighter to her chest as she laid down on the sofa sobbing. What if she never saw him again? What if this letter were the last words Drew ever wrote to her. The pain of not seeing him ever again cut deep and she began wailing even harder. How would she explain to Scout one day about how she threw away the best thing that ever happened to her. It was in that moment that Sam realized, "the best thing that ever happened to her." It had been staring her in the face this whole time. She had let nostalgia and guilt about Jason cloud her true feelings for Drew. He was the best thing that ever happened to her, they had an incredible bond. Drew was right, they were meant to be! Sam sat up quickly and began to wipe the tears off her face. She was not going to let this happen without a fight. It wasn't too late, it couldn't be. She loved Drew and she had to fight to make sure he was going to be okay. No matter how hard it would be or impossible it may seem she was going to find out where Drew was and be there for him. She had to, there was no other choice, her and Drew were meant to be, forever.


	9. Chapter 9

A/N - Oh my gosh! You guys are all so sweet with your comments! Super happy that you all like the story so much. I hope you all are not disappointed but this chapter circles back around to Julian and Kim. I like Kim with Julian, but she's crazy with Drew, and still a liar no matter what! This chapter gets a little steamy but nothing too graphic, but just a heads up. I know you all want to get to Drew's memories, but just a little bit more patience, it's coming, I promise! I think once you read it, it will be worth the wait. ;)

Julian and Kim breezed back into her apartment, holding hands, Kim was smiling and laughing. It had been a great day. After breakfast they took a walk in the park and then went to a movie. Kim could tell Julian was trying to keep the day filled with activities to distract her from her problems with Oscar and to help her avoid thinking about the thing she still needed to tell him. Julian and Kim had settled in on the couch and were snuggled up close to each other, Kim had her head on his shoulder.

"Today was great, Charlie," Kim cooed quietly. "Thank you."

"Thanks, for what?" Julian asked slyly. He knew that Kim knew he was trying to distract her but he saw no problem in keeping the charade up and pretending he didn't know what she was talking about.

"Thanks for keeping me distracted today from the fact that my son hates me." Kim lamented.

"Hey now, I think hate is a strong word." Julian replies trying to console her.

"You didn't see the look on his face, Charlie, the things he said. He absolutely hates me right now and maybe I deserve it." Kim whispered as she looked down and began fidgeting with her fingers.

"Look, Kim, I know Oscar is mad right now, but he'll come around. I know he will. I mean look at me, I did a whole lot worse and Lucas let me meet my grandson!" Julian declares positively.

Kim lets out a little chuckle and smiles sweetly at Julian.

"That's great, I'm happy for you, I am Charlie, but Oscar, he's never gonna forgive me, I lied about _**everything**_," Kim explains emphatically. "I didn't just lie about his illness, I lied about his father, I let him get close to a family that wasn't his and…." Kim stops herself short and looks over at Julian apprehensively. "And, like I told you, there's more." Kim pushes up off the couch and walks over to the fireplace mantle. She stares at the pictures of Oscar and begins to cry.

Julian gets up and walks over to her, puts his hands around her waist and rocks her back and forth as he hugs her tightly. Kim takes a deep breath and decides this is the moment she needs to come clean.

"I helped." Kim blurts out. Julian spins her around to look at her in the eyes.

"What are you talking about?" he asks, confused.

"I helped Peter and apparently his father, kidnap Drew." Kim explains with a sigh of relief. She had never said it out loud before. She just kept pushing it away out of her mind trying not to think about it, trying not to wonder what kind of thing she had gotten Drew involved in. Julian stood there with a blank look on his face. Kim couldn't tell what he was thinking and that worried her.

"Julian, what are you thinking?" Kim asks hesitantly.

"I think we need to sit back down on the sofa and you need to tell me everything. Start from the beginning." Julian declares. Julian and Kim step back over to the sofa and sit. Kim turns to face him with one leg folded up on the cushion. She looks him in the eyes and grabs his hands. He gives her hand a squeeze and puts the other one on her thigh giving it a few light rubs. Kim takes a deep breath and thinks to herself, "here we go."

"So, I knew Peter in San Diego when I was there for medical school. He was shy and quiet then and didn't know a lot of people, well, he didn't really know anyone." Kim begins to relay the story plainly. "Socially, Peter didn't really fit in so he didn't like to be around the big crowd of friends that I had. Sometimes he and I would just go off alone and talk, take walks on the beach and just dream, you know. We'd tell each other what we wanted from life and our hopes and even sometimes we'd talk about our fears." Kim got a distant look and her eyes filled with sadness recalling the memories. "Peter told me that he was trying to be free from his father that was a very bad man," Kim continues. "Peter was trying to break into the publishing industry and was working to get out from under his father's thumb, he was in San Diego trying to figure out the next thing in his life. He had told me that he wasn't planning on staying there long because he had applied for several jobs in Europe. That was fine with me anyway, I wasn't looking for anything serious because I had a big commitment with medical school. Obviously, things with him and I got intimate, a few times." Kim says shyly. "After a few months Peter got notified of a job in Europe and he left. It wasn't until after he left that I found out I was pregnant," Kim concluded matter-of-factly. She scooted in a little closer to Julian and grabbed onto his hand tighter.

"Okay, but I don't see how that helped Faison kidnap Drew?" Julian questions sweetly.

"After a few years of not hearing from him, Peter contacted me again," Kim continues with the story. "He remembered in San Diego that I knew several Navy Seals," she sighed. "Peter told me that his company wanted to do a story on a Navy Seal, some kind of human-interest thing, or something like that, so I gave him some names of the guys that I knew, Drew was one of them. After that I didn't think very much about it, but then in the summer of 2012 Peter reached out to me again. He needed my help to contact Drew." Kim began to get very nervous, recounting the events she helped to unfold. She was sick to her stomach to think she had any part of harming Drew. Yes, she had lied but she felt she had good reasons for that, helping get Drew abducted, there was nothing that could justify that.

"Go on, it's okay, I'm here," Julian urged when he could see Kim was becoming scared to continue.

"Peter asked me to reach out to Drew. He somehow knew Drew was on leave in the same city as me, and Peter wanted me to set up a meeting. So, I called Drew and asked him to meet me at a local bar. At first it was just me and Drew, then Peter showed up later. That's when I knew for sure something was up. I always had a bad feeling about what Peter was really up to, but I pushed it away, I had too much going on to worry about it. But that night, when he came into the bar, I could tell, his intentions were not pure. He wanted us all to leave the bar, he said it was too loud and we needed to talk someplace quieter. I spoke up and said, I thought we were fine just where we were, but Peter was a smooth talker and he managed to convince Drew. I'm sure Drew wouldn't have been worried anyway, he was a SEAL and very confident in his skills, I'm sure he figured he could get himself out of any situation, but that night…" Kim stops herself and drops her head as she recalls the memory of Drew being taken. Julian caresses her face gently and then grabs her hands in reassurance.

"That night, Peter had help," Kim continues sadly. "Peter had us walking through some secluded ally ways, he said it was a shortcut to a restaurant down the block. Just about the time Drew spoke up to express his concern about what was really going on, that's when it happened. One of Peter's men jumped out from the darkness and hit drew over the head with the butt of a gun. Drew didn't go down though, and he fought back. He fought hard, but Peter had more men, and they kept hitting Drew and hitting him until he finally passed out." Kim was crying now, remember the horrific incident. Julian reached over with his arm and pulled her into a tight embrace, rocking her back and forth, trying to soothe her. Kim, still crying lifts her head and brushes the hair out of her face. Quietly she begins again, "I was screaming at Peter to stop it, that they were hurting him and what was really going on, but Peter grabbed me and held me back from helping. He told me not to worry about it that it would be fine. When I snapped back at him that it wasn't fine, the were hurting Drew, he got this sad look on his face, a face I remembered him having a lot when we were in San Diego. He begged me not to say anything to anyone and he reminded me of how he had helped me and that I owed him. He re-assured me that Drew wasn't going to be killed or anything, that they just wanted to talk to him about a mission. Peter told me he had some contact at the military and that he was doing some joint taskforce that involved some important person that Peter knew from his time in Europe. He told me it was classified and that he couldn't tell me anymore about it, but that it was a legit mission. Somehow, I knew that was a lie, but the part of me that knew the shy and quiet Peter, took over and decided to believe him and so I kept quiet. I went about my business and I never said anything to anyone, until now," Kim exhaled with a sigh of relief that she had finally unburdened her secret.

Julian looked at Kim with compassion and love in his eyes and he reached over and kissed her on the forehead. He grabbed her and pulled her close to his face and gave her a gentle kiss on the lips. He caressed her face and then wrapped both his arms around her tightly in a comforting hug.

"I am so sorry, you have been carrying that secret around all these years," Julian whispered lovingly. "That must have been terrible wondering all this time, what really happened. I want you to know that this doesn't change how I feel about you one bit," Julian replies confidently. "I have done way worse things, and I know you are a good person, you were just put in a bad situation. I just have one question," Julian continued with curiosity. Kim looked up and quietly mumbled in response.

"What did Peter mean when he said, you owed him?"

Kim looks up and pulls back out of the close embrace just a bit. She swallowed hard and exhaled. "When I was in San Diego, there was this guy that kept bothering me and he wouldn't leave me alone. He was actually kind of stalking me a bit. After I told Peter about it, the guy stopped messing with me, in fact, I never saw him again." Kim explained quietly. "Also," Kim mumbled, "he gave me money for my medical school debt," she softly sighs. "So, I quite literally _**owe**_ him. But, don't worry I plan on paying him back every penny, I don't want anyone holding anything over my head anymore, ever." Kim blurts out with confidence.

Julian strokes Kim's hair and rubs her back gently. "So, that stuff you told me about loving Drew, when we first were getting together, that was a lie?" Julian asks quietly.

"Well, it wasn't exactly a lie. I was just talking about Peter and how I felt back then, and also, I was just trying to push you away," Kim explains apologetically. "It had been a really long time since I even tried to love someone, Charlie and I was scared and I wasn't sure if I could trust you and I wasn't sure I was rea…."

Julian stops Kim's rant with a gentle, sweet and tender kiss, as he pulls her in close. Kim kisses back with a bit more force and starts grabbing at his shirt trying to pull it off. Julian falls backwards on the sofa, pulling Kim on top of him as he struggles to get his shirt off. Kim pulls out of the kiss and begins to unbutton the buttons of her blouse ripping it off and throwing it to the floor. She helps Julian pull his gray t-shirt over his head to expose his bare chest. She caresses his chest and then reaches down and begins kissing it gently. Julian pulls her up to his face so they are looking each other right in the eyes and they both pause a moment. He reaches up and kisses her again soft and sensual. Kim kisses back and gently bites at Julian's bottom lip. They both giggle with anticipation as she begins grinding against him and fumbling to unbutton his jeans. When she gets the button undone, Julian grabs at her hands and pulls them back up to his shoulders and she wraps them around his head. Gently he grabs her around the waist and raises up to flip them over so he is on top of her. As they fall back down onto the sofa Julian kisses Kim's neck. She tilts her head to let Julian get at just the right spot. He trails his hands down the sides of her waist to the edge of Kim's camisole. He pulls at it to begin to remove it as she raises her arms above her head. He pulls it over her head and throws it to the floor, leaving her bare stomach exposed and laying there in just her lace bra. He gently lowers down on top of her to again kiss her neck, this time moving down to kiss her chest and bossom area. Kim moans with pleasure as she caresses Julian's back and arms. She was so happy in this moment, so glad that she had trusted Julian and that he hadn't let her down. Finally, she hoped she was free of her past. Now she could focus on rebuilding her future and getting Oscar to forgive her. Julian kissed Kim down on her stomach to the edge of her jeans. He raised his head up to look at her and flash a sexy smile as he began tugging on the button to undo it. Kim smiled back and raised her hips up a bit to allow him to remove her pants. She rubbed her hands over the top of Julian's head and closed her eyes to focus on this moment even more. Julian moved his way back up her body to be eye to eye with Kim again. He touched his forehead to hers and softly kissed her lips. Kim touched the sides of his face and raised her head up just a bit to kiss him back gently.

"I love you, Julian," Kim softly purrs. Julian pulls his head back just a bit and begins to smile sweetly.

"I love you too," he replies as he kisses her again with an open mouth. He presses into her body harder and again kisses her neck. Kim raises her hands above her head as Julian intertwines his fingers with hers. Kim lays back and releases and let's go of any remaining tension in her shoulders and fully gives in. She was ready to enjoy this moment of pure bliss.


	10. Chapter 10

A/N - I decided to give you all a treat and post a second chapter really quickly, since I subjected you to Kim last chapter! HaHa! We get back to Sam and Drew in this chapter and yes, we are one step closer to Drew retrieving the memories...or are we? Guess you'll have to read to find out! ;)

Sam came bounding down the stairs of the penthouse with her phone to her ear.

"Okay, so the nanny has no idea where he was calling from?" She asks hurriedly. Her face drops when the answer on the other end of the line was no. Sam was determined to figure out where Drew had gone to have this procedure. She wanted to start last night but it was too late and she also needed to make sure her kids would be taken care of if she had to leave last minute.

"Thanks, Monica, I knew it was a long shot but I thought I would try," Sam says sadly. "Are you sure you are okay to have Scout stay there, if I end up leaving town? I may not know how long I will be gone," she continues with concern. "Okay, that's great. Yes, I know you're always happy to have her," Sam continues with a smile. "I'm going to meet with Curtis in a little bit to see if he knows anymore, yes, of course, I will keep you posted with whatever I find out. Okay, talk to you soon." Sam re-assures Monica as she hangs up the phone. Sam looks around the room and spots her keys over on the coffee table as she walks over to get them, she catches a glimpse of the Thailand tickets she had left laying there. She picks up the tickets and sits down in the chair as she flaps them back and forth. Recalling the words Drew had written to her in the letter he sent, she was angry with herself for taking so long to figure out what she wanted. Sam felt a wash of anger come over her as she scolded herself for being so preoccupied that she hadn't been there for Drew the last few months. Suddenly, Sam darts up and grabs her keys. Still holding the tickets, she walks over to the desk. Gently, she puts them in the drawer and taps on it as she closes it, as if to give them extra safekeeping. "No time for regrets right now, I've got to find Drew!" She exclaims to herself. Sam picks up her phone and dials Curtis' number.

"Hey Curtis," Sam begins, glumly. "I need to meet with you right away, yeah it's about Drew. No, no I think he's okay, but that's where I need your help. I need to find him." Sam states plainly. "Yeah, so Kelly's in a half hour? Great see you then!" Sam exclaims excitedly. She picks up her keys and opens the door to go out. Just as she steps out, she see's Jason at the door ready to knock. "Jason, hey what's up?" she asks annoyed.

"Sam, sorry, is this a bad time?" He asks hesitantly.

"Well, yeah, I mean I'm just on my way out. Does this have to do with Danny?" Sam asks with concern.

"No, no Danny's fine," Jason mutters. "I was hoping to talk to you about Carly." Jason states plainly.

Sam slightly rolls her eyes and looks past Jason down the hallway. "Look, Jason, I'm sorry, but I don't have time to worry about Carly or her problems right now," Sam blurts out as she begins pushing her way out the door closing it behind her. "I have a, a case I'm working on right now, a very important case!" Sam cries out as she hurries down the hall and out of sight. Jason stands there in the hallway looking perplexed, starting to wonder what could be up. That was the second time Sam had pretty much blew him off. Jason shrugged his shoulders slightly as he began to walk away, he needed to figure out what he was going to do about Carly, whatever was up with Sam would have to wait.

"Curtis!" Sam calls out from her seat at her table. She had came straight to Kelly's from her apartment so she had been there for several minutes already anxiously waiting for Curtis to arrive.

"Hey, Sam," Curtis replies quietly as he raised his shoulders and rubbed his hands together trying to take in the warmth, having just come in from the frigid outdoors.

"You need to tell me everything." Sam declares, referring to Curtis getting the flash drive back for Drew.

"Sam, look I already told you, Drew didn't give me too many details. He was protecting me." Curtis replies with annoyance.

"I get that, I do, but he didn't say anything else to indicate what he was doing next?" Sam asks with urgency. "What about when he talked to Jordan about Andre, were you there?"

"No. I only took Drew to meet up with Jordan, but before he talked to her, he told me he had it all under control. You know, a subtle, but not so subtle way of saying, get lost?" Curtis says with a chuckle as he takes a sip of his coffee.

"Okay, so when did he meet up with Jordan?" Sam asks impatiently.

"Let's see, it was about a week ago, maybe a little longer?" Curtis replies with an unsure tone.

"A week!" Sam exclaims, surprised. How could Sam not have known anything about this for a week? Had she not seen Drew in that long? No, she didn't think so, there was that time, she dropped Scout off, no wait, he wasn't there, hmmm, Sam thought really hard about the last time she had seen Drew. She got mad at herself when she realized it had been almost two weeks. How could she have gone so long without seeing him, especially when he was going through all that stuff with Oscar. She had told Drew she would be there for him, but she hadn't done a great job of it. Now was her chance to prove that she could do better. "Great, thanks for the information," Sam blurts out as she gets up to go.

Curtis reaches out and grabs her arm to stop her, before she can walk away.

"Wait," Curtis snaps. "What are you up to?"

"I'm trying to find Drew," Sam retorts. "I need to make sure he's okay, I need to be there for him while he does this procedure." Sam explains calmly.

Curtis' face lights up and he gets a big smile on his face. "You need to be there for him, huh?" he says slyly. "So, does this mean what I think it means?" he asks coyly.

Sam turns around to look at him with daggers in her eyes. "Curtis, it means, I need to find him, okay?" she retorts annoyed. "He's Scout's father and I just need to make sure he's around for her." Sam claps back quickly.

"Yeah, okay." Curtis quietly responds. Sam could tell by the look on his face that he didn't believe her, but she wasn't about to let anyone else butt into her personal business. She needed to find Drew first, then she could finish sorting out her feelings. Curtis could speculate all he wanted but the only person she was going to pour her heart out to was Drew.

"Curtis, I gotta go, okay, thanks for meeting with me." Sam declares as she quickly walks away. As she walks out of Kelly's she searches her phone for Jordan's number. Once she gets outside, she finds it and dials the phone. "Jordan? Yeah, hey it's Sam McCall, do you have time to meet with me this morning, yeah, it's about a case I'm working on." Sam explains quickly and plainly. "Great, thanks, I'll see you then." Sam smiles as she walks off into the cold morning. She was one step closer to hopefully finding Drew and hopefully before he went through with the procedure.

Drew sat at the table in his hospital room as the morning sun shone in through the blinds. He looked up from the information he was writing to let the sun warm his face through the window. Today was the day. Finally, he was fully going to be Andrew Cain, well Andrew Quartermaine, now, since he had officially changed his name. A big smile crept across his face, thinking about Monica and officially being her son. He hoped she would understand why he never said anything about getting this procedure done and that seeing the birth certificate with his name in 'black and white,' would bring her some comfort. His thoughts were interrupted when he heard the door open.

"Good Morning!" Dr. Maddox exclaimed cheerfully. "Getting your 'homework,' done?" he asked with a little laugh.

"Ha, yeah," Drew chuckles looking down at the papers in front of him. "So, doc, when are we getting started with me getting my memories back?" Drew asks as he stands up and claps his hands together. He crosses in front of Andre to walk over and lean up against the window looking out.

"The procedure is scheduled for a few hours from now." Andre explains. Sensing some apprehension in Drew, Andre continues. "Are you sure you are ready to pursue this, Drew? I mean, you have the flash drive now, we can wait on the procedure, maybe you would feel better if you actually told someone, or had some support here for you?"

Drew steps back from the window and turns to look at Andre, "No, no I don't want that. I'm fine to do this now," Drew retorts. " I, I was just curious about my current memories, the ones from the last four years? Did you figure out for sure if I will lose them or not?" Drew asks apprehensively.

"I have done more research since we spoke last and I think I will be able to merge your current memories in with your old baseline, so that you should come out with ALL of your memories in the end." Andre re-assures Drew. A delighted smile beams across Drew's face.

"Really?" he gushes, "I will remember everything and everyone?" Drew asks as he begins to think about Sam and Scout. He really didn't want to lose the memories he had of them, but he had to take the risk now to avoid his life being blown apart any more.

"I'm fairly confident," Andre replies plainly. "I have re-worked the procedure so that we can take a new baseline of your memories and then they can be merged with your old ones. I think it can work." Andre states, with a bit of apprehension in his voice.

"What, Doc? You don't sound too sure about it." Drew replies quickly. "You need to tell me everything that could go wrong, worse-case scenario this for me." Drew snaps.

Andre begins to explain, "Look, you knew there were risks even trying to reverse the original memory mapping. I now know, I can reverse that, but implanting new memories, that has never been done before," Andre cautions Drew. "Worse-case scenario is that you will lose the memories from the last 4 years and never retrieve them," Andre informs him calmly, " but I don't think that will happen," he says confidently. "Drew, I've seen you with your family and how connected you are to them, I believe that connection will be able to break through no matter what," Andre implores, "But, if you've changed your mind and you don't want to risk it then we ca…" Drew cut's Andre off quickly and angrily.

"NO! For the last time no," Drew says as he takes a deep breath and begins to calm down. "I need to do this. It will be better for my family in the long run and for me. You are right, I do have a connection with the people that I love and that connection will be there regardless of my memories." Drew insists. He turns around and walks back over to the window and begins to look out over the grounds. Andre walks up behind him and touches him on the shoulder.

"Okay, Drew I understand. We will continue preparing for the procedure. Please complete the paperwork we discussed and I'll be back before we begin to check on you." Andre says comfortingly. He turns to go out the door and pauses for a moment. Andre begins to say something but stops and just leaves quietly.

Drew stands there at the window for a few more minutes recalling all his memories with Sam, Scout, Monica, even Danny and Jake. He wanted to hold on to them all. He thought about the memories so hard as if he was trying to etch them in his mind so there was no way they could be forgotten.

"I have to do this," he commanded to himself as he turned back around and headed for the table and all the paperwork waiting there for him. Pulling the chair back out so he could sit down he picks up the pen and looks down at the papers. He starts flipping through a couple of them and then lets out a deep sigh and begins writing. "It's not much longer now," he thought to himself, "only a few more hours and then the next chapter of my life will begin."


	11. Chapter 11

A/N - Jordan makes an appearance in this chapter. Just for reference my Jordan is Vinessa. No offense to the new actress playing Jordan, I just prefer Vinessa. She is who I thought of when I was writing this.

Sam taps lightly on the office door and then peers her head inside to see if it was okay for her to enter. Jordan waves her in as she ended the phone conversation she was having.

"Jordan, hey thanks for seeing me so quickly," Sam says as she walks up to the desk where Jordan was seated.

"Sure, no problem, Sam." Jordan replies calmly. "You said this had to do with a case you are working on?"

"Yeah, well, sort of." Sam hesitates as she scrunches her face up, knowing she has to come clean with Jordan of her little fib. Jordan looks at Sam with a scowl.

"What do you mean, sort of? Sam, you know I can't, I won't give you any confidential information from any on going police investigations!" Jordan exclaims.

"No, no, I totally get that," Sam clarifies as she holds her hands up trying to calm Jordan down. "Look, I'm trying to find someone," Sam explains. "I'm trying to find Drew." Jordan gets a knowing look on her face and begins to shake her head.

"I see," she sighs, a bit miffed. "Why do you think I know where he is?" Jordan asks defensively.

"Curtis told me, that he brought Drew to see you. He said Drew was going to ask you about finding Dr. Maddox." Sam recounted diligently. Sam hoped Jordan would know something about where Andre took Drew to do the procedure. Jordan folded her arms across her chest and began tapping her foot.

"Any information I know or knew about Andre Maddox's whereabouts is classified, I can't share that information with you," Jordan retorts raising one eyebrow.

"Jordan, look, I'm not asking you to reveal classified information just, please, if you know anything about where Drew might be I need to find him." Sam pleads, stepping in closer. "I know Drew wanted to go through with the procedure, I just want to be there for him, to make sure he's okay. Please, Jordan," She begs with urgency. Sam claps her hands together and begins rocking them back and forth. She needed to get Jordan to help her, it was the only clue she had to where Drew could have gone.

"Sam, believe me, I understand your concern. I - I jus.. Have you tried calling Drew, or texting him?" Jordan questions. Jordan turns around and begins walking back behind her desk. Sam could tell that she was about ready to dismiss her out of her office without telling her anything.

"YES!" Sam snapped back loudly as she lunged a bit forward toward Jordan. Sam quickly stepped back when Jordan turned and looked up at her sternly. "I'm sorry," Sam relented quietly. "I don't mean to raise my voice at you, but I have tried calling and texting Drew, of course. It goes straight to his voicemail." Sam mutters quietly.

"Sam, did you ever think, maybe, Drew doesn't want to be found?" Jordan quietly cautions. She puts her hands flat on her desk and lowers her back just a bit to look at Sam in the face. "If Drew didn't tell you where he was going, or _**THAT**_ he was going, maybe there is a reason for it?" Jordan continues plainly. Those were word's that Sam didn't want to hear but, knew that Jordan had a point. Sam knew Drew was dealing with this on his own because he felt he had no other option, which is why it was so important for Sam to try and find him. She had to try and fix it, to let him know he was not alone. Jordan could see the worry and helplessness wash over Sam's face. She could definitely relate, Jordan knew what it was like to not be able to do anything to help the person that you care about. She breathed in deeply and brushed her hair back behind her ear as she spoke comfortingly to Sam.

"I'm sorry, I wish I could help you Sam, but I honestly don't know where Andre or Drew are, or if they are even together. I only helped Drew by giving him contact information for Andre, that's it, after that I don't know what happened." Jordan explained. Sam sighed out deeply and rubbed her hands over her face.

"Well, can you give me the contact that you gave Drew?" Sam asks excitedly "I won't tell Andre or anyone where I got the information!" She exclaims.

Jordan purses her lips up and raises her eyebrows at Sam. "I told you I won't give you any classified information," Jordan scolds. "Besides," she continued flatly, "the number has been disconnected." Jordan looks up at Sam, with a blank stare.

"I figured it was a long shot." She sighed glumly. "Thanks, anyway," Sam said sadly. She turned and as she was walking out of the office, she hears Jordan call out,

"I hope you find him!"

"So do I," Sam snapped back to herself, "before it's too late."

"No Monica, I haven't found out anything new," Sam bluntly states as she turns the key into the lock of the penthouse door. "I just wanted to check in with you to see if you had heard anything," She walks into the apartment, throws her keys on the desk and walks over by the sofa while she finishes her call. "Yeah, Monica, I really hope we find him. How is Scout?" Sam inquires cheerfully. "She did, oh that's so cute. Yeah, if you can get a picture that would be great, I know Drew will love to see…" Sam trails off sadly. "Yeah, I'll talk to you later, thanks again Monica."

Sam tosses her phone onto the couch cushion and quickly sits down next to it. She rests her elbows onto her thighs and places her head in her hands. She rubs her face and runs her fingers through her hair as she sighs loudly. "Drew," she whispers to herself. "Where are you?" Sam leans back into the couch and looks up at the ceiling, resting her hands on her stomach. She sits quietly for a moment just staring trying to think of what she could do next. "Of course!" She cries as she jolts up quickly. Sam shakes her head back and forth as she reaches for her phone. "Why didn't I think of this earlier?" Sam scolds herself out loud. Scrolling through her phone she finds the number she is looking for and presses the contact button. Holding the phone up to her ear she starts tapping her foot impatiently.

"Come on, answer please," she implores the ringing phone. Suddenly, she jerks up a bit, 'finally,' she thought. "Spinelli, hey, yeah it's Sam," she says impatiently. "Spinelli, Spin…" Sam holds her breath in as she twirls her hand around in a circular motion. She was going to have to get Spinelli to shut up long enough so she could tell him about the task she needed him to do. "Spinelli!" Sam shouted. "Sorry, but I really need you to listen right now. This is very important," Sam emphatically states. "Spinelli, I need you to trace Drew's phone." She explains raising her eyes up to the ceiling because she knew Spinelli would begin his droning on about Jason and how unfair it was that Drew took over his life. Sam had no patience for his rah, rah Jason spiel today. She had to treat the situation delicately though because she did not want to make Spinelli suspicious about her motives for finding Drew. The last thing Sam needed right now was Spinelli opening his mouth to Jason about any of this. "Hey Spinelli, look, I get it I understand, you feel bad for Jason, it is too bad that he lost those years. I just, I don't have time to get into that with you right now, okay?" Sam delicately insists. "Can you just see if you can trace Drew's phone please? What? No, no everything is okay, it's just, Monica asked me to try and see if I could find him for her." Sam bites her lower lip and winces as the little white lie passes her lips. "Yeah, he went out of town without saying anything to her and she is just a little worried about him, that's all. I'm sure he's fine, but I just wanted to give Monica a little piece of mind." Sam flicks her thumb and second finger while she purses her lips back and forth waiting for Spinelli to do his magic. She begins pacing back and forth in front of the couch growing impatient with Spinelli and his ramblings. Sam took a deep breath and tried to just blow it off, because after all, Spinelli was Spinelli and there was no changing him. "What? Really?" Sam implores disappointingly. "Okay, well, thanks for trying anyway. Yeah, I will give Monica your best, yes, I'm sure everything will work out, okay bye, bye." Sam mutters out with a sigh.

"Damn it Drew!" Sam snaps. "Why is your phone off?" She blurts out frustrated. She looks up and over to the cupboard next to the dining room table. She walks over and opens up the top drawer and rummages around in the back of it. Looking down sideways into the drawer she finally finds what she is looking for. It was a picture of her and Drew at their second wedding, the one when she married him as Drew Cain. Cain, she thought to herself and let's out a little chuckle, as she recalls Monica just informing her how Drew had changed his name to Quartermaine and had given her the new birth certificate along with her letter. She smiled sweetly as she looked at the picture and caressed Drew's face with her thumb. She held the picture to her chest as she walked over to the sofa. She sat down and leaned back into the cushion. Sam was at a loss as to what to do next. Drew really wasn't making this easy for her. That stubborn streak of his must have kicked into high gear and he was going to do this his way. Sam sat there on the couch raising the picture up to look at it again and then lowering it and holding it tightly. As she did that, she prayed a little prayer to herself that Drew would be okay and that everything would turn out all right. "Please, God!" Sam implored quietly. "Please just let him come back home to me."


	12. Chapter 12

A/N - As always, than you all for the sweet comments. I am so happy you are all enjoying the story. Hopefully this chapter will satisfy some of you... Okay guys, the moment you have all been waiting for! Drew's memory procedure is in this chapter. Enjoy! ;)

Drew sat on the edge of the hospital bed, both his hands beside him lightly gripping the side. He had been waiting for what seemed like hours for the procedure to start. He was growing more than impatient as he sat there tapping his foot on the floor. Tired of just sitting there he gets up and walks over to the drawer where all his belongings were stored. He opens it up slowly and pulls out his phone from on top of the folded clothes. He taps the phone gently against his hand debating on whether or not he should check. Drew had turned his phone off so he wouldn't see the numerous calls or texts that he was sure would start coming through from people when they realized that he had gone off to do this by himself. He knew Monica would be worried and he did feel bad about that, she had lost so much and had to endure so many hardships that he hated putting her through more grief. He hesitated for a moment as his thoughts about Monica almost made him turn the phone on, but then he pulled back and placed the phone down onto the counter. He walked over to the window, where the late afternoon sun was beginning to completely fade out of sight. He sighed and ran his fingers through his hair. "Maybe just a quick text to her, to let her know I'm okay" Drew thought to himself. "I don't want her to worry." He declared quietly as he strolled back over to the counter and picked up the phone. He quickly pressed the button to power up the device and waved his hand around as if that would make the machine boot up quicker. Once the phone was powered up a big grin beamed across Drew's face as he saw his little princess. He felt a small pang of hurt in his heart when he thought of his little girl and how much he missed her. "Soon enough, baby girl, I promise," Drew cooed out softly as he rubbed his finger along the picture. Quickly changing gears, he pulled up his phone log. He chuckled to himself just a bit, "Sam figured it out," he quipped. There were 5 missed calls from Sam with 3 voice messages and 2 missed calls from Monica and she had left one voicemail. A half smile crept over his face. He hated that he had kept them in the dark on all of this but he didn't see any other way. He wanted to do this without being a burden to anyone and so he had to go it alone. Sometimes he felt it difficult to let people in anyway. He was used to handling things alone for so long, that letting others help him sometimes felt awkward and uncomfortable. Continuing to check out his phone he switched over to look at the text messages. Several from Sam, a couple from Oscar and one from Curtis. Thinking about what Oscar must be dealing with right now, Drew felt bad for just dropping out of his life with no explanation. He still felt like a father to Oscar, it would take a while to get over that. Concerned about what the texts might be about he pulled them up just to make sure Oscar was okay.

"_Hey, Dad, haven't heard from you in a while. I hope you are okay. I don't care what __**KIM**__ says, you'll always be my dad." _

"_Dad, just wanted to tell you, I love you. Talk soon."_

A tear formed in Drew's eye thinking about Oscar and the bond he had formed with that kid. He grew angry thinking about Kim and how she destroyed everything with her lies. He hoped Oscar was taking care of himself and dealing with his illness on his own terms now that he had won emancipation.

Remembering that he would be taken to the procedure anytime, Drew quickly gets his focus back onto the task at hand. "Wonder what Curtis has to say?" Drew thought to himself, although he already suspected what it was.

"_Hey man, sorry, I kind of let it slip to Sam about the flash drive. Hope you are doing okay, get back with me soon." _Drew shook his head as he smiled and let out a little chuckle. "Oh Curtis, I knew you'd 'accidentally,' let that slip. Why do you think I didn't tell you anything? Plausible deniability, my friend," he snickers quietly.

Drew's eyes flash to the entry showing Sam's name. He wasn't sure if he should even read the texts from her. He wondered what they would say. He was guessing Sam was concerned based on the number of texts and calls, but he didn't know if he could read what she wrote. He then remembered that she had left voice mails. Oh, how the sound of her sweet voice would be such a comfort right now. He didn't know exactly why but he was beginning to have doubts about doing the procedure. He was worried about his daughter growing up with out him and him not being there for all of her important events. He needed some encouragement and suddenly felt he could get it from Sam. She always seemed to know what to say to help him through and he thought somehow, even though she wasn't there, she would have known just the right thing to say. Drew exited the text messages and scrolled over to the area to retrieve his voice mails. "Just one, he thought to himself, I'll just listen to one, just to hear her voice."

He pushed the button to begin the message and put the phone to his ear.

"_Drew, Hi, it's me. I hope you get this message and that you are okay. I'm sorry that I wasn't here for you, or that you felt you couldn't come to me to help talk you through this situation. I told you I'd be there for you and I wasn't and I'm sorry. I want you to know, I understand what you are doing and I support you 100%. I only want you to be safe and to come out whole. I am worried about you, but I know you did what you thought was best. But you better be okay because Scout needs you and, and so do I."_

She ended her scolding with a soft sigh. He was right. She new exactly what to say. Her voice was so gentle, sweet and caring. Drew suddenly was at peace with his decision again. Somehow, he knew everything would be okay knowing Sam was on his side. Lowering the phone from his ear and closing the voice mail he sat there for a moment staring at the phone. He recalled that night in his office at Aurora when he had asked Sam to wait for him to get his memories back before they got remarried. He remembered holding her hands and looking into her eyes, "We're meant to be, we're forever." Drew mumbled to himself quietly, recalling the words he had said to her. That statement seemed ingrained on his memory. He hoped it was, he wanted to remember Sam after this procedure, he wanted to be able to connect with his anchor again, oh how he longed for it. Suddenly, he could hear muffled voices coming down the hall. Monica! He abruptly remembered the whole reason for him checking his phone. He scrolled back to his text messages and pulled up Monica's name. Drew began quickly typing something out to try and send her some comfort.

"_Hey Mom, I'm okay, try not to worry, everything will be okay. I love you, Drew."_

After he hit send, he quickly turned the phone off and shoved it back into the drawer. He walked back over and stood up by the side of the bed. Whoever was outside had obviously been delayed as they hadn't breached the door yet. After a few seconds Drew heard the murmuring of the voices again and could hear them getting closer and closer.

"Hi, Mr. Cain," a stout orderly exclaimed as he strolled into the room with a second orderly and the same nurse from the day before.

"Actually," Drew calmly corrected the man, "it's Quartermaine. Drew Quartermaine." Drew smiled as the words left his lips. It rolled off the tongue nicely.

"Sorry, Mr. Quartermaine," the man shyly replied, "we are here to take you for your procedure. Are you ready to go?"

"I am most definitely ready." Drew declares. "I have never been more ready for anything in my entire life," he confidently retorts. Drew claps his hands gently and rubs them together. Walking over and climbing back into the hospital bed he shifts his hips until he reaches a comfortable position. The small quiet nurse begins going about her work, placing an IV in Drew's arm. She wheels the tall hospital tray over toward the side of the bed and laid out the medical supplies she had brought in with her. Drew feels a small twinge of nervousness creep up in the pit of his stomach, but as he does, he remembers Sam's words and how he had her support. Drew took a deep breath and let it out slowly. He closed his eyes and thought about Scout, Monica and Sam. He kept his eyes closed and his breathing slow and steady as a calm centered around him. He heard the orderly flip the brake up on the wheels of the bed and felt the bed began to move out of the room and down the hallway. Drew opened his eyes to see doorways and the windows of the other rooms whoosh by slowly. After several turns and a few long hallways Drew could see the double doors that led to the room where the procedure would take place. He saw Andre standing there holding several big folders in one hand and one single white envelope in the other.

"Hello Drew," Andre's voice boomed out. "Are you ready for this?"

"Hell, yes." Drew replies with sass.

"Okay, well, I have all my research here at the ready," Andre assures him, tapping on the folders. He then holds up the white envelope. "and this, this is the star of our show. This holds the old baseline of your memories." Andre says with a slight chuckle.

"Okay, well then let's get this show on the road," Drew quips. This was it, finally the moment he had longed for, for a year. Drew Cain, Quartermaine, was about to come alive.

Drew was wheeled into the cold sterile room where he could hear several machines whirling and beeping. The bed was rolled into position and locked into place.

The nurse came over to the bed and lifted the latch to move it from it's reclining position into fully horizontal. Drew shifted a bit to regain a comfortable position as he laid down flat. Several other medical personnel started buzzing around, preparing Drew for the impending process. He could feel a cold liquid being rubbed on the temples of his forehead and then medical leads being attached. A blood pressure cuff was placed on Drew's right arm and an IV pole with a medicine hanging from it was wheeled over. Andre moves into Drew's line of sight and begins to talk about the procedure.

"Drew," he begins calmly. "We are going to be giving you a very mild sedative. It will not render you completely unconscious, but will help you relax and feel calm. I will also be talking to you to help keep you very calm and relaxed. You will be in a hypnotic state when we begin the procedure." Andre explains. "I will continue to talk to you throughout the procedure. Again, you will probably feel like you are dreaming, but you will be conscious. You may have your eyes closed and appear to be sleeping, but it will only be a hypnotic sleep." Andre continues softly. "Once you are sufficiently calm, relaxed and as receptive as possible, I will place the electro-therapy band on your head." Andre holds up a flat, pliable piece of plastic about an inch wide with small dimples along it ever few inches. Inside the depression of the dimple Drew could make out tiny little microchips with wires poking out and little led lights blinking.

"This band will be what transfers the new baseline information from your brain to my waiting computer setup and then, once the old baseline and the new baseline are combined, the band will transfer it all back." Andre asserts calmly. Drew listened intently but, it all still seemed so unreal. How could you even put a person's memory on a flash drive? He guessed that didn't matter at this point, it had been done and it was about to be done again.

"Okay, Doc. I got it. Garbage in garbage out," Drew jokes, making light of the situation. Andre looks at Drew with a scowl, he wasn't amused by Drew's joke. "No, but seriously, I got it. Let's get started." Drew replies with a serious tone.

"Okay, we are going to begin to administer the sedative to you right now and you will become very relaxed," Andre says serenely. "Drew, I just want you to listen to the sound of my voice only. Block out all the other noises, only listen to me. I am going to count backwards from 5 to 1. Once I get to 1 you will be the most relaxed you can be and be in just a deep and peaceful sleep."

Drew took a deep breath in and stared up at the ceiling. He pictured Sam holding Scout as he began to feel the sedative start working. He could feel his eyes getting heavy and started to hear only Andre talking softly.

"I am going to start counting and you are going to begin to feel very relaxed, 5. As I continue to count you are just going to be more and more relaxed, 4. Right now you are only listening to the sound of my voice and my calm words,3. Just keep relaxing all the way down to the tips of your toes to the tips of your fingers. Just very, very relaxed, 2, so relaxed and blocking out all of the outside noises and distractions, there is only you and me in the room right now, so completely relaxed and as calm as you can possibly be and 1. Drew had his eyes closed and his head tilted to the side. His breathing was deep and slow and he appeared to be very relaxed.

Andre moved in close to Drew's face and spoke very softly, "Drew, can you hear me?"

"Yes, I hear you," Drew replies quietly.

"Good, good." Andre steps back easily as he moves over to the machine that would be used for the transfer. "Okay now Drew, I need you to just listen to my voice okay, remember, everything is okay you are safe and most importantly you are very relaxed."

"Yes, I know." Drew replies sleepily. Drew turned his head in the direction of Andre's voice.

"Okay Drew, as we talked about, I am going to place the electro-therapy band around your head, this is nothing to be concerned about it is perfectly fine and normal and this should in no way disturb you from your relaxing sleep." Drew let out a few muffled groans in agreement. Andre walked over and gently placed the band around Drew's head. When he clasped it closed the band lit up with red blinking LED's.

"The band appears to be working," Andre affirms. He took a deep breath and looked down at Drew with a bit of uncertainty in his face. "I sure hope this works, please God let this work." Andre pleads under his breath. After attaching the electro-therapy band Andre walks back over to the computer and types in a few commands. After his final command is typed, he pauses for a moment before hitting enter. He looks over at Drew one final time. "Here we go," he sighs nervously. He reaches his finger over and taps the enter key. The computer beeps and whirs as the program starts. Andre opens the white envelope and pulls out two separate flash drives, each marked 'A' and 'B.' He takes the flash drive marked, 'B,' into his hand. The 'B,' de-noted the 2nd baseline, or the memories from the last 5 years. Andre carefully places the flash drive into his thumb and fore finger and gently slides it into the computer slot.

This was it, within the next few hours he would find out whether or not his research was successful, would he make Drew whole again, or would he become worse off than he already was? They would soon find out.


	13. Chapter 13

"Grab him! Hold him down!" Andre shouted at the stout orderly. "Nurse, get the restraints, hurry!" His voice boomed through the room. Andre was holding onto Drew's arm and leaning so far in he was practically laying on him. Drew was thrashing about wildly flailing his arms and legs.

"Let me go!" Drew demanded as he jerked up and down and all about trying to break free of the hold the men had on him. "What are you doing to me? Why are you holding me hostage? Who are you and, and why did I see a guy that looks just like me in the other room?" Drew's voice bellowed loudly while he continued to fight.

"Drew, listen to me, it's me, Dr. Maddox, you came to me for help, remember?" Andre calmly replied. He had to get Drew to calm his fight or flight reflex so they could continue the procedure. As Andre, was speaking to Drew the nurse had returned with the restraints. The big, muscular orderlies helped hold Drew down as the nurse attached them to Drew's wrists and ankles.

"Stop it, why are you restraining me? No, I don't know you, I've never seen you before, I didn't come to you for help and what kind of help is this anyway, you are holding me prisoner?" Drew stammered wearily as he kept flailing about.

"Nurse, up the dosage on the sedative, we have got to get him to calm back down!" Andre commanded quickly.

"Sedative, NO!" Drew roared and jolted his entire body up quickly. As he did, he kicked one of the orderlies in the face as they were helping finish fastening the final restraint.

"Drew, Drew, it's all right, please, listen to my voice, remember, you need to be calm and relaxed for the procedure." Andre kept trying to soothe Drew with his words and tone. "You are going to begin to feel sleepy again, very sleepy and above all very calm." Andre's voice was very monotone now.

Drew had stopped flailing about as much, mostly because the sedative had begun to work. Drew was bobbing his head back and forth still using his last bit of energy to fight off the sedative he could feel working in his body. He did not understand at all what was going on. The last thing he could clearly remember was meeting up with Kim at the bar and that guy had joined them, what was his name? Peter! Yeah, that guy was bad news, he had some buddies that jumped him in the ally and….Drew felt himself drifting off. His eyes were getting so heavy he wanted to close them. He started listening to the sound of his own breathing then he began to hear Andre in the background telling him to relax. Drew finally laid his head back down on the bed and relaxed his arms and legs.

"That's it Drew, very good. Just relax," Andre's calm words surrounded Drew. "Relax from the top of your head all the way down to the tips of your toes. Breath in deeply and calmly, nice and easy just like that." Andre was standing right next to Drew squeezing his hand ever so gently. "Good, good, breathing in and out, all you will hear is the sound of my voice," Andre coaxed gently. "It's only you and me here right now, no one else, you are safe and nothing bad is going to happen to you." Andre stepped back over to the computer where Drew's memories were being downloaded from the flash drive. The first part of the procedure had gone very well, the baseline of the memories from the last 5 years had transferred nicely and the merge had completed without errors. The final step was re-implanting all of the combined memories. When this part started Andre had noticed Drew getting more and more agitated in his hypnotic state. Andre knew that could be a possibility as Drew's subconscious was relieving parts of his past. During the procedure the memories are transferred quickly from the computer through the wires leading to the electro-therapy band which was attached to the leads on the sides of Drew's head. Small insignificant memories would be retrieved without much fuss. The bigger more powerful memories, those were what could be potentially harmful. The more stimulating the memory the bigger the pulse needed by the electro-therapy band, essentially shocking Drew's brain to imbed the memories. Andre could tell, Drew had, had many very potent memories based on the unrest he was experiencing. Andre decided to slow the transfer rate down just a bit so that those more significant memories would integrate more smoothly. After adjusting the program Andre walks back over and stands beside Drew. He again begins to squeeze his hand gently.

"Drew, can you hear my voice?" Andre quietly asks.

"Yes, I can hear you." Drew replies plainly.

"Good, now remember you are very calm and relaxed, just listening to the sound of my voice. There is no need to get upset or alarmed. You are safe and comfortable right where you are," Andre's voice was tranquil and soft. He could see from Drew's posture that he had fully calmed down and was back in a relaxed hypnotic state. The violent episode seemed to have passed and they could continue on with the remainder of the process.

After several hours the procedure was complete and Drew was back in his room resting. Andre sat in a chair next to the bed taking vitals and observing Drew as he slept. Andre wanted to watch over him very carefully to detect any signs of complications immediately. Drew seemed to be doing just fine no abnormal vital readings or temperature spikes. The CT they took of Drew's brain right after the procedure looked the same as the CT they had taken before the procedure so there were no signs of brain damage. Andre quietly stood up so that he could stretch his legs. He also extended his arms up over his head and shifted his hips side to side, he hadn't realized how long he had just been sitting and staring at Drew. He walked over to the window of the room and looked out at the starry night. Andre whispered a small little prayer to himself, "Please, let him be all right, let this have worked."

"Let what have worked," Drew quizzes him staring at him from the hospital bed. Andre turned around in shock not knowing Drew had awakened.

"Drew, I'm glad to see you awake." Andre voiced, happily. He walked over to the bed and put his fingers on Drews wrist, taking his pulse.

"Where am I?" Drew inquires softly. As he begins to become more conscious, he tries to reach his hand to his face and realizes he can't raise it because it's restrained. Drew becomes very agitated quickly. "What the hell is going on here? Why am I restrained?" Drew angrily questions.

"Drew, please calm down, please. I don't want to restrain you, but we had to do it for your safety in case you had a bad reaction." Andre explains coolly.

"A bad reaction to what?" Drew growls, growing more and more impatient and beginning to flail his body about trying break free of his confinement.

"Drew, I really need you to listen. I promise, I will remove the restraints if you just calm down and let me tell you what is going on. You are not being held prisoner, you are here of your own free will, in fact _**YOU**_ initiated this proceeding." Andre details quickly.

"Me, I did this to myself?" Drew snaps back. "Why the hell would I want to imprison myself?"

"As I said, you are not being imprisoned and if you will begin to get calm, I will loosen the straps and you can be free, okay?" Andre comforts Drew by tapping him on the shoulder and giving him a reassuring look.

"Okay, I'll stay calm, but can you talk while you loosen these things?" Drew suggests jerking his hands up as much as he could. Andre started loosening the straps while he explained to Drew that he was in the hospital.

"Why am I in the hospital?" Drew plainly asks.

"You had a procedure to reverse a memory mapping experiment that was done on you 5 years ago." Andre explains calmly.

"Five years!" Drew exclaims, "Wait what year is it?" Drew asks excitedly.

"I actually need to be asking you that question. I really can't tell you too much. Part of your recovery is going to be based on how much you remember and what things you will need to work harder to uncover and we will need to determine if…"Andre cuts himself off sharply.

"If What?" Drew bitterly retorts.

"If some memories are gone forever." Andre states regrettably.

"Some of my memories could be gone forever? This is insane! Doc, you better start making sense because I am quickly losing patience with you." Drew fiercely shrieks.

"I was worried that this could happen, in fact you and I discussed it thoroughly. Since I thought you might not believe it from me, I thought it would be a good idea for you to hear it from someone you trust." Andre responds.

"Great, who, my CO?" Drew inquires.

"No, not your CO," Andre continues, "We both thought it would be a good idea for you to hear about this from the only person we knew you would believe would tell you the truth, you." Andre declared.

"Huh?" Drew squeaks, raising his eyebrow. He was just sure this, "doctor," was completely out of his mind. Drew had no idea what was going on so how could he tell himself what was going on. Drew rubbed his forehead with his hand and sighed out loudly. "Okay, Doc, you still aren't making any sense." Andre put his hand up signaling Drew to give him a second and strolled across the room. Drew looked around quickly and a sense of familiarity did come over him, kind of like a bout of déjà vu, although he really didn't remember being there, did he?

Andre walks back over from pulling something out of the drawer across the room. When he reaches Drew he presents him with an iPad.

Drew looks up at him with a puzzled look.

"Open it." Andre insists.

Drew opens the cover of the iPad to reveal the key pad asking for the pass code.

"It's password protected and I don't know the code." Drew snaps back sharply.

"Oh yes, you know the code. You told me when you set it that even your 5 year ago self would know what the pass code was." Andre urges smiling. He shoved the device a little closer to Drew and smiled with encouragement.

Drew shook his head not believing a word of any of this. Taking a deep breath in he lets it out slowly and grunts out, "okay, I supposedly know the password, huh?" He takes the iPad and lays it on the bedside table that was stationed in front of him.

"Let's see, maybe it's this," Drew queries to himself as he pushes in a 4 digit number sequence. The iPad does not open. Drew looks over at Andre with a confused look.

"Try again, Drew. You know the code, I promise." Andre encourages him.

"Okay, okay, let me think." Drew snaps. "This has to be it!" Drew exclaims as he pushes in the four digits, 1-9-9-3. The iPad opens up to the home screen. Drew smiles proudly.

"The year you joined the military, right?" Andre confirms.

Drew looks over at him with a perplexed look. "How would you know that?" Drews asks suspiciously.

"You told me, yourself when you programmed it in." Andre confidently replies with a chuckle. Andre again strides across the room to the counter on the other side. There was a pile of papers and other supplies strewn across it. "On the iPad you will find video files that you made for yourself, to help you out in case you had a bit of a memory problem," he explains. "However, before you dive in to those and begin your recovery journey there is one more bit of business we need to take care of." Andre turns around to look at Drew. He is holding a mirror in his hand. "I don't want to give you too many details, because you need to be trying to recall these memories on your own, however, this one you need a bit of help with because, it's something you can't really avoid." Andre walks over holding the mirror in front of him. "Back in 2014, you were in a terrible accident. It was very severe and you were injured quite gravely." Andre coolly recounts.

Drew's eyes get very wide and he gets a nervous look on his face.

"Obviously, you recovered and there was no lasting damage, except one thing…." Andre pauses as he hands Drew the mirror. "They had to reconstruct your face." Drew grabs the mirror and raises it up to look at himself.

"What the hell…" Drew blurts out poking at his face with his fingers and shifting his head from side to side to glance at different angles of this strange face.

"It is a lot to take in, I know," Andre affirms, "but honestly, a new face is the least of the crazy things you will learn about yourself." Andre announces brashly.

"What does that mean?" Drew squawks. He looks at Andre with a blank stare.

"As I said, I don't want to reveal too much. Part of your recovery is to determine whether or not you will be able to remember on your own. We are starting small with just you being able to trust why you are here and me. That's where the video's come in. You made several, but only a few are on your device at the moment. Only information that I felt you would vitally need in order to continue this journey are loaded for now. As we go, I can send you other's that I feel might be necessary for you to recover memories. For now, just open the video app and look for the video labeled, Welcome Back Drew!" Andre chuckles.

"Well, at least it seems I haven't lost my sense of humor in 5 years," Drew mocks. He scans the iPad and finds the video app. He sees a few file folders so he browses until he finds the one labeled, "Welcome Back Drew."

Andre walks over toward the door and reaches out to open it. "I'm going to leave you to getting to know yourself a bit. Please remember, you did just basically have a surgical procedure so please make sure and rest, don't over-do it," Andre cautions.

"Got it doc." Drew quips raising his thumb and forefinger and pointing it towards Andre.

"I will see you in the morning and we will assess further how much of your memory has returned." Andre explains. He opens the door and walks out closing it behind him.

Drew watches him leave and when he does, slightly rolls his eyes and sighs. "I don't know what the hell is going on here, but this situation is so bizarre," Drew asserts to himself. "Let's see if me from 5 years in the future has any more answers as to what is going on." Drew opens the file containing the video and then opens the video itself. He can see the camera jostling around a bit and can hear the muffled sounds of someone trying to get the camera into position. Then he sees himself, or his new self, or this him with the face he doesn't recognize come onto the screen and begin talking.

"Welcome Back Drew!" he exclaims laughing. "Now, I know the stuff you have been told so far is probably just blowing your mind right now but trust me, it's all true. There have been some pretty crazy things that have happened to me, well you, well us, in the last 5 years and the reason you are in the hospital right now is so that "we," can try to remember it all. First of all, let me assure you, you, "we," are not being held captive, against our will or any other form of imprisonment. I mean, look I am outside right now, just chilling, there are no guards around or prison walls or anything. Here, I'll pan the camera around so you can see." The picture whirls around to show the trees and plants and sky and even a few other people sitting close by. "I can also tell you that yes, it is 5 years later from probably what you remember, it is 2018 right now." Drew pauses the video for a second to try and digest the information he had been given. This was some crazy shit happening. He sighs loudly and rubs his hands along his face. He had to keep going so that he could find out more about what was going on, but he just needed to take a small break. He took a few more deep breaths and rolled his neck around to stretch it out a bit. He was ready to continue.

"Next, let me tell you that Dr. Maddox, well, he's, he's someone you can trust. He lost his way in his past but he's trying to make it right, now. You can believe what he says and take him at his word, he's a good guy." Drew assures himself enthusiastically. "Well, there is a lot more to say and a lot more to learn, but some of it I can't tell you right now, Dr. Maddox orders. Some of it, you will learn on your own and hell, I'm sure there is some, I'm going to wish I didn't remember, but that's the shit's of it right? You gotta take the bad with the good and doing this will bring a lot more good than bad, at least I hope so. Since that's all I can say for now, you should do what Dr. Maddox said and get some rest. I know you won't want to because, I'm sure one thing has not changed and that's you, "we," hate to sit still. We've got to be doing something or being productive in some way. Trust me, there is plenty of time for that and plenty of things to get productive about, for right now just rest. You can start fresh after a good long rest. So, anyway, I guess I'll be "seeing," you soon. Ha! We are such a smartass aren't we, I guarantee, _that _hasn't changed. So yeah, until next time." The video ended and the screen went dark. Drew placed the iPad back up on the bedside table in front of him. He let out a huge sigh while he flapped his lips. Dr. Maddox was right about one thing, he did trust his self to tell him the truth, so Drew was much more relaxed knowing this whole thing was somehow on the up and up. He scooched down in the bed just a bit and laid his head onto the pillow trying to unwind enough to close his eyes. He punched his fist gently into the pillow fluffing it up to make it more comfortable. Turning over on his right side he slipped his hand under the pillow and closed his eyes. He suddenly felt very tired and could feel himself drifting off. There was a lot to get to the bottom of, starting tomorrow.


	14. Chapter 14

A/N - It was brought to my attention that it is Scout's birthday, today! :) In order to celebrate I thought I'd give you all a chapter. While Scout is not in the chapter, she is mentioned! You all have been so sweet with your comments and I'm so glad everyone is enjoying the story! Hopefully soon we will find out if Sam finds Drew, if Drew will remember the last 5 years and what Drew's memories are from before coming to Port Charles. Stay Tuned ;)

Sam stepped off the elevator onto the 10th floor of the hospital. She was so ecstatic when Monica called she practically ran all the red lights to get there. Monica said she had heard from Drew but didn't tell her much more than that. Sam couldn't wait to find Monica and see what she knew.

Sam walked up to the nurse's desk and asked the young petite nurse behind the counter if she could page Dr. Quartermaine. Just as Sam did that Monica came walking up to her from behind.

"Sam!" Monica called out. Sam turned around to see Monica walking up to her. She looked a bit tired and Sam could tell she must have been on a long shift at the hospital.

"Monica, hey, how are you?" Sam asked with concern in her voice.

"Oh, I'm fine, I am a bit tired." Monica wearily replied. "Let's go to my office so we can talk privately." Monica ushered Sam down the hall and into her office. She turned on the light and shut the door behind them.

"Did you have a long shift?" Sam inquires softly.

"Yes, well it started with a board meeting, then an emergency surgery and then finally my shift here today and there was just a lot of, let's call it, "excitement," happening," Monica chuckled.

"Sounds like you've had a long couple of days," Sam replies sweetly. She really wanted to get to what Monica knew about Drew but she also wanted to make sure Monica was okay and taking care of herself. Monica was a strong woman but she had a lot going on in her life lately and Sam knew she didn't really have anyone looking out for her.

"Well, are you doing okay, you aren't overdoing it are you?" Sam probed.

"Oh yes, I'm fine!" Monica retorted "I'm used to being so busy and all the excitement. I only regret that I was so busy for so long and that I didn't see it right away." Monica explains unhappily.

"Wait, see what, right away?" Sam asks excitedly as she leans forward on the desk.

"A text, from Drew." Monica blurts out. She pulls out her phone and scrolls through until she gets to the message to show Sam. She turns the phone around and lays it on the desk.

Sam reads the text, _"Hey Mom, I'm okay, try not to worry, everything will be okay. I love you, Drew."_ Her heart jumped a little. She was so grateful that Drew had reached out. "Monica, he's okay!" She exclaimed. Sam's excitement turned to disappointment quickly when she saw the date on the text, 2 days ago! "Two days ago?" Sam blurts out unexpectedly

"I know, I'm sorry Sam, he must have texted right after I went in to my board meeting the other day and since then, as I said, there's been some, 'excitement."

"No, no Monica, I'm sorry, I didn't mean it like that." Sam said apologetically. "I must have just missed him too." Sam mumbles, staring at the text intently.

"What do you mean?"

Sam looks up from the phone, and shakes her head slightly.

"Oh yeah, sorry you don't know. I had Spinelli try and trace Drew's phone, the same day he sent this text. Spinelli couldn't get anything because the phone was off." Sam explains candidly.

"Sam, I have to ask, why are you trying so hard to find Drew?" Monica asks boldly. "I didn't think you two were, well anything but co-parents to Scout at this point."

Sam looks at Monica trying so hard not to give anything away on her face. She really didn't want to say anything to anyone, before she talked to Drew.

"It's for Scout that I'm doing this, I just want to make sure her dad will be there for her as she grows up," Sam carefully replies. She needed to sound convincing so that Monica wouldn't get suspicious. "Plus, you know, Drew and I we're, we're friends and I just want to make sure he's okay. That procedure was supposed to be very risky." Sam pushes the phone back toward Monica and stands up preparing to go.

"Look, Sam, it's not that I mind you trying to find him. I'm actually grateful, I just want to make sure that Drew doesn't get hurt." Monica says frankly. "You know he's been through a lot lately and he could use a break from drama and to have a little happiness."

Sam knew that Monica was right and she didn't want to do anything to hurt Drew again. Sam knew she would need to be absolutely sure that she wanted Drew and their life together back, before she said anything at all. Right now, her focus just needed to be on finding him and getting him back to Port Charles. Then they could figure out the rest.

"I know, Monica, I promise, I'm not going to do anything to hurt Drew." Sam replied reassuringly. Sam needed to quickly change the subject so that Monica would drop her suspicions. "Do you mind if Spinelli looks into your phone records to see if he can find out where the text came from? Maybe we can end up finding Drew after all." Sam encourages.

Monica's face lit up at the thought of being able to reach her son. "Sure, that's fine, if you think it will help."

"Thanks Monica, it will!" Sam asserted. She turned around and began to walk out of the office. Right before she left Sam turned around to reassure Monica.

"Even if we don't find him Monica, Drew is tough, and he knows how to take care of himself. I'll let you know if Spinelli finds out anything, okay?"

"Thanks, Sam, I appreciate it." Monica replies dryly.

Sam leaves the office and walks down the hallway toward the elevator. Finally, a clue that could help her find Drew! She had been running around in circles trying to find him for days and had come up with nothing. With this new information, Sam felt she would be able to find Drew. Hopefully, Spinelli could work backwards and figure out where the message came from. Sam stops before entering the elevator, she sits down at a bench by the window and dials Spinelli's number.

"Come on Spinelli, pick up!" Sam mutters to herself. The phone went to voicemail and Sam quickly begins to speak, "Spinelli, call me back as soon as you can. I need you to look into some phone records for me. It is kind of urgent, so please call me soon!" Sam hung up the phone with disappointment on her face. She wanted to be able to find Drew now, but every time she thought she was close there was another obstacle. Sam was determined, though, she wasn't going to give up. She would never give up on Drew again.


	15. Chapter 15

A/N - Hi All! I hope everyone is still enjoying the story. This chapter focuses solely on Drew and more of his recovery after the procedure. There is a small part that, might make people blush or get uncomfortable, so you are all warned right now, just in case you might want ro read with caution! Enjoy!

"Sam!" Drew exclaimed as he peered out into the darkness. He immediately pulled out his phone and dialed 911. "I need an ambulance, I'm on the bridge near the west entrance of Roebling park, yeah right off of county road 152, a woman fell off the bridge, she's hurt you come fast!" Then, he jumped on to the icy metal footing and slid to the ground below. "Sam, can you hear me?!" He reached the ground and crawled over to the woman lying on the ground she was moaning in pain. "I'm here, I've gotcha, I've gotcha." He looked down and grabbed the woman's hands and felt how icy they were. He turned his head to look at the woman's face. He couldn't see anything, it was just blackness. He stared harder and more intently, who was this person? He could tell it was someone he cared deeply for, because his heart was racing and he felt so worried for her. "Who are you?" he shouted aloud, "why can't I see your face?"

Drew jolted a wake in bed and quickly darted his eyes back and forth to figure out where he was. He rubbed his hand down his face and let out a deep sigh. He was in his hospital room. It was just a dream, again. He had the same dream before, over the last few days and each time he wasn't able see the woman's face who he was trying to help. Who was she? In the dream he is always so anxious to make sure she is okay.

She had to be important to him, because even after the dream ended, he still felt worried and scared for her.

Drew tried to shake off the feelings and get focused on his day. He needed to get dressed and be ready to meet with Dr. Maddox soon. He had been working with Andre the last few days to figure out how much of his full memory had been returned to him and if he would be able to get it all or if some memories would be gone for good. Drew had remembered the last few days before the procedure and asking Dr. Maddox to help him. Drew had remembered a lot of his past in the SEALS and the night he was kidnapped. That night Kim had wanted to meet with him at the bar. He only went so that he could tell her to her face that he wasn't interested and for her to please stop trying to insinuate herself into his life. Drew and Kim had a mutual friend in common, back in San Diego, but that was it, nothing more. Kim had thrown herself at him from the start. She was always trying to arrange ways to be alone with him and assert herself into his life. He was never interested in her, at all, he had always had a bad feeling about her, like she was a bit unhinged. He definitely didn't need that in his life, then or now.

Drew got up out of bed and went over to the drawer to pull out some clothes. When he opened the drawer, he felt like something was missing, like something was supposed to be in the drawer and it wasn't. More bits of déjà vu type things like that had been happening since he didn't have all of his memory. The last 5 years it seemed, was most of what was missing, although he had bits and pieces. Sometimes names would come to mind that sounded familiar and also little flashes of things but the images were always blurry or faded out. Today, Dr. Maddox was going to show him some pictures of people that were supposed to be important to Drew from the last 5 years. It was a test to see how receptive he was to the pictures to determine if the memories were there, but just hiding.

Drew walked into the bathroom, undressed and got into the shower. He relaxed under the feel of the warm water on his skin. He closed his eyes and his mind drifted off to another time. In his mind he could hear a woman's voice softly calling his name. Drew smiled to himself and tried to picture her face. He turned his body into the water and leaned his arms up against the tile wall. He let himself wander deeper into the day dream. The woman's voice echoed in his head soft and sweet. He could see himself kissing her, unbuttoning her shirt and sucking at her chest. Drew moaned to himself and ran his fingers through his hair, wiping the water out of his eyes. Closing his eyes, he again tried to picture the woman, but he couldn't. He heard her voice again, "Let's go upstairs and make more love," this time, he almost physically felt her kiss him on his lips. Drew touched his lips lightly with his fingers. It seemed to be the same voice as in his dream, but much calmer and not panicked. The voice was so familiar and invoked such peace in him. Just vaguely remembering the experience and how he felt with her in that moment, he felt himself getting an erection. "Uh, woah, um okay," Drew stammered to himself. "Wow, this woman must be something," he mumbled, trying to decide if he would "take care of this," or just will it to go away. Just as he had decided to stay in his daydream a bit longer and pleasure himself, he heard a knock on the door.

"Mr. Cain?" a small voice queried from the other side of the door.

"Uh, yeah, I'll be right out!" Drew called out swiftly, so that the nurse would not come in and see him in his current predicament. Drew turned the handle on the faucet from the warm water to completely cold. That should do the trick, he thought to himself. His body shuddered when the icy water hit his skin. After a minute, Drew got out of the shower and toweled off. He got dressed and then emerged from the bathroom to find the shy, petite nurse looking at some paperwork.

"Good morning, Mr. Cain, oops, sorry, I mean, Quartermaine," she said sweetly.

"Quartermaine, what are you talking about?" Drew demanded. "That's not my name." Just then Drew could hear names in his head, Monica Quartermaine, Alan Quartermaine. In his mind he saw documents that said, Adoption Decree and then a birth certificate showing "Andrew Quartermaine."

"Wait," Drew said to himself quietly, "did I change my name? Am I a Quartermaine?" Drew only remembered growing up in group and foster homes, never having a real family. Now, in this moment he could feel that he had family, he had someone to care about him, someone he called mom? A confused look came across his face and Drew had to sit down on the bed to catch his balance. "What, is this? I think I'm remembering something." Drew murmured. Just then Dr. Maddox walked into the room.

"Drew, what are you remembering?"

"I think, I think I changed my name and I have a mother?" Drew replies with surprise. "Is her name, Monica, Monica Quartermaine?" He stammers.

"Yes!" Andre exclaims with excitement. "That's good Drew, very good. This is a great sign that your memories of the last 5 years are in your mind, they are just, 'hiding.' Andre quips.

"Wow, a mother! That's kind of a trip, after a lifetime without one, now as a grown man I have someone to call mom." Drew rambles to himself.

"Do you remember anything else about her?" Andre asks curiously.

"I think I live with her right now, in a great big house, right? She's a, a doctor and..." Drew trails off.

"And what Drew?" Andre probes.

"And I feel like she's gone through a lot of sadness. Like, she's kind of lonely and has no one else, kind of like me." Drew describes glumly. He didn't remember much, but he felt a connection to her and could tell, they shared a bond. Suddenly, he wanted to be sure she was okay and not worried about him. "Does she know that I'm okay, she's not worried about me is she?" Drew emphatically asks.

"It's fine Drew, you let her know that you are okay," Andre replies as he touches Drew on the shoulder.

"Okay, good, I don't want to worry anyone." Drew retorts.

"Have you remembered, anything else?" Andre quizzes.

"Well, I had that dream again." Drew somberly replies. He looked down at his hands and was inexplicably fidgeting with his ring finger. He had caught himself doing that at other times these last few days, he didn't understand why.

"Did you see who it was this time?" Andre probes.

"No, it's the same as its been. I feel her cold hands and look down to see her face and it's just black. I know she must be important though, I can feel myself wanting to make sure she is okay, to protect her and, and" Drew quietly stops.

"And what?" Andre curiously asks.

"I feel like I would die for her." Drew replies bluntly. "Whoever, she is I know I care very deeply for her."

"Care, like in the present?" Andre inquires. As he waits for Drew's answer, he walks over to the counter to pick up a folder.

"Yes, in the present. When I have the dream, it is very real and the emotions I feel, it's not like a memory, it's like it's happening right now and I am scared and worried for her." Drew recalls wistfully. He gets up from the bed and walks over to the window and looks out. He leans up against the wall and remembers his thoughts in the shower and how real it felt, like she was right there with him.

"Drew," Andre breaks into Drew's thoughts. "I would like to show you some pictures and see who you recognize and who you don't. This will help us determine more about the memories that are hiding." Andre walks over to the table and sits down. He opens up his file and pulls out several pictures. "Please come and sit down."

Drew lets out a big sigh and walks over to the table, taking a seat across from Andre.

"Okay Doc, let's do it." Drew grumbles. He was getting a bit tired of all the testing and taking it slow that Dr. Maddox was making them do. He just wanted to get to all of it and to know it all right now. He was trying to be patient though, since this whole 'memory mapping,' thing was such a farout idea anyway. Drew shakes his head a couple times, to clear his mind and rubs his hand over his face. He cups his hands together and places them gently on the table in front of him.

Dr. Maddox holds up the first picture, its of an elderly blonde woman. Drew looks at the picture intently. She looks so familiar. Suddenly, a name comes to him, "Monica Quartermaine!" Drew shouts excitedly.

"Good, that's right Drew. Let's keep going." Andre encourages.

Andre flips up a few more pictures, one of a blonde woman, that is about the same age as Drew, she seemed familiar to him, but he couldn't remember anything about her. Andre had a picture of Kim and Peter, that of course Drew recognized. Then Andre held up a picture of a petite, gorgeous, brunette. Drew just stared at the picture gazing into her eyes. She was beautiful and mesmerizing. He couldn't take his eyes off of her, but he didn't know why. He felt so connected to her but couldn't remember her name or why he would know her or feel such a strong connection.

Drew looked up at Andre, "Can I keep this picture?" he inquires shyly reaching out to take it from Andre. "I don't know why but I feel like I know her. I mean, not just know her, but that she's really important to me. Maybe if I keep looking at it I'll figure out why."

Andre looks over at Drew who is still staring at the picture. He cracks a half smile, knowing that the procedure had worked. Yes, Drew might not have all the memories at this moment, but they were there just under the surface. He knew that if Drew got back to his life in Port Charles, to his daily routine, to all the things and people that were so familiar and important, the memories would come.

"Of course, you can keep it." Andre affirms. "Also, I have good news for you," he continues. "I think you are going to be able to go home, tomorrow."

"Really?" Drew looks up from the picture surprised. "I mean don't get me wrong, I want out of here in the worst way, but are you sure?"

Andre smiles and shakes his head slightly, "Yes, I believe the rest of your memories will come back to you if you are around the people that are important. If you get back to your daily routine and the familiarity of the life you live, then the memories will come."

"Are you sure?" Drew wonders, skeptical. "I don't know if I'm ready, what if I don't remember someone really important?" he worries.

"You'll be fine." Andre assures him. "If you need them, you still have the videos that I can send to you and like I said, once you get back to your life, it will come back. You can always ask for help too. You could ask your mother to help you." Andre suggests and pats Drew on the back, smiling.

"My mother," Drew smiles and picks up her picture. He remembered talking with her in her living room about a son that had died and she was calling him Jake. "Wait, why is she calling me Jake, and who is the son that died?" Drew queries with a faroff look.

"That is something that we will still need to talk about. There is something else I need to tell you, I didn't want the shock of it harming your progress." Andre calmly states. "Drew, you have an identical twin brother, his name is Jason Morgan. Actually, he was involved in the memory mapping procedure too, his memories were implanted into your brain and your memories were erased."

"What?" Drew bellowed through the room. "I have a twin? Was he an orphan too, does he know about me?" Drew wonders. "I have so many questions I don't know where to start."

"I don't want to tell you too much, those are things you should find out when you go back to Port Charles, but I will tell you that when you were hit by the car, you did not remember who you were and since your face was different no one knew what you looked like before, so for the first year you were in Port Charles you went by the name Jake Doe. After a while some of your friends got suspicious of who you really were and because of some of the things you did and some of the things that were familiar about you, they thought you could be their friend Jason Morgan, who everyone thought was dead." Andre explains plainly.

"Wait, they thought I was some guy who came back from the dead?" Drew balks. "As if I wasn't in the Twilight Zone, enough with all this, now people are coming back from the dead?"

"It's kind of a complicated story, but like you he was taken against his will, but the nature of his kidnapping made his family think he had been killed." Andre explains. "Turns out after the procedure he was taken somewhere and drugged against his will and held captive for five years."

"Wow! Sounds like he's had as much of a wild ride as me." Drew cracks. Suddenly, he remembers something. It was a man, a man with his same face! He had seen him in a room close by his, after he was kidnaped and held hostage.

Andre could tell Drew was remembering something because he had gotten quiet and had a distant look. "Drew, what are you remembering?"

"I saw him, I'm pretty sure I saw my twin, what's his name, Jason, when we were both being held at whatever that place was when they did the memory mapping." Drew recalls with disdain. "Does anyone know who did that to me? What arrogant ass decided to erase my whole life?" Drew asks angrily.

Andre looks down and takes a deep breath. He knew he had to tell Drew the truth but he was worried about the wrath it would bring. Andre knew Drew had every right to be angry at him, but he just didn't want that anger to undermine Drew's progress in getting his memory.

Drew, still lost in his thought, looked up with an astonished look. "You were there," he recalls, uncertainly. "I think I remember seeing you there,"

"That is quite possible," Andre admits hesitantly. "I was the one who had the research on the memory mapping, it was my procedure." Andre blurts out.

"YOU?" Drew cries out, furious with Andre. "You erased my whole life?" Drew stands up and looks at Andre with anger in his eyes as he curls both hands into fists.

"Yes, it was me and I am truly sorry, I had sold my research to an unknown backer and they paid me to actually implement the experiment onto you." Andre humbly replies.

"A backer? Who?" Drew spits out irately.

"His name was Caesar Faison." Andre responds, "He's dead now."

"That's good, or I probably would kill him myself." Drew spews out with hatred. He begins pacing back and forth behind his chair trying desperately to remember anything else he could about the time he was in captivity. Drew begins thinking so intently, when suddenly, he got this piercing pain in his head. "Aagh!" he cried out in pain. His head hurt so badly that he needed to sit down, as he started to feel a bit dizzy.

"Drew!" Andre shouted. "What's wrong?" He got up from where he was seated to tend to Drew. He kneeled down in front of him and checked his pulse. It was racing so fast.

"Okay Drew, you need to calm down a bit, please take a few deep breaths," Andre instructed.

Drew had his head in his hands. The pain was so excruciating and it shot right through from the front of his head all the way to the back. He did as Andre had asked and began to take slow deep breaths. He could feel himself calming down and the pain was getting more bearable. After a few more minutes being calm and slowly breathing the pain was gone and Drew was over the episode.

"What was that?" Drew demands to know. That was the first time since waking up here that he had experienced anything like that.

Andre, still looking at Drew for signs of distress explained, "I believe it is a side affect of the procedure. I think the combination of how upset you were and then you trying so hard to recount the memory triggered the headache. You will need to be more careful when you go home. Try not to get so upset, let the memories come to you naturally, don't force them." Andre got up from where he was still kneeling and began to gather all of his papers. "I think we should let you rest some more, I bet that headache really took it out of you. I think you should lie down." Andre advised, pointing Drew towards the bed.

Drew stood up and walked past Andre shaking his head in disbelief. Drew couldn't believe he had been trusting this guy after he was the one who had done it to him. All of a sudden, he remembered, the video he had watched. He recalled the words he had said to himself. "He lost his way in his past, but he's trying to make it right." Drew mutters the words quietly to himself. "That's what I meant," he blurts out loudly.

"What do you mean, that's what you meant?" Andre questions, trying to understand.

"In my video, the first one you let me watch, I told myself that you had lost your way in the past but you were trying to make it right. I knew, that you did the memory mapping procedure didn't I?" Drew questions.

"Yes, you knew." Andre replies flatly. "It's true, too. I feel horribly for my part in making this whole situation and for causing you so much distress. I am trying to do my best to make up for it, even though I know nothing ever can," he somberly and remorsefully explains.

Drew looks at Andre and can see the regret and shame in his eyes. He thinks about the things he's done in his past, things he NOW remembers, with the help of Andre.

"You know doc, I've done some things in my life that I'm not too proud of, but I had my reasons." Drew attests. "I'm sure you had yours too." He gets up and walks over to Andre and holds out his hand. Andre looks over at Drew and a small but satisfying smile appears on his face. He reaches out his hand as well and the two men shake hands and pat each other's shoulder. Andre turns to leave the room and as he does, he reminds Drew to get some rest.

"Yes, rest, I will be doing that." Drew affirms, crawling back into bed.

Once Andre leaves Drew pulls out the iPad. He scrolls through until he finds the video files he had saved for himself. He searches through the titles until he finds the one he wants. _Scout_, "That's the one." Drew quietly mutters. He had seen the video title earlier and it had intrigued him. He had also felt a twinge of happiness when he saw the name and had wanted to watch it as soon as he could. Taking a deep breath in he pushes play.

He saw himself pop back up on the screen and begin to talk.

"Oh Scout, what can I say about her, except that she's perfect. She's the best little daughter anyone could ever ask for. That's right buddy, you are a father."

Drew pauses the video immediately. Daughter? He had a daughter? How could he not remember his daughter he wondered? He began thinking back trying to come up with anything he could about having a daughter. He laid back and closed his eyes and thought of the name, Scout. Suddenly, in his head he could hear her voice again. "I think Scout would make a great middle name," the voice says softly and sweetly. "I think we should name her after your sister, Emily, Emily Scout."

Drew jerked his head out of his thoughts and focused on the word, Sister. He had a sister? Oh boy there was still so much to learn. He hoped Andre was right and that it would all return when he got back home. Suddenly, he wanted to know more about his daughter. He wanted to know everything, he was so curious. Drew had always wanted to have a family, it was something very important to him, since he never had one growing up. Wait, if he had a daughter, did he have a wife too? Was it that woman from his dream? He reached over to the bedside table and picked up the picture of the brunette woman. He began staring at the picture again, it mesmerized him, her deep brown eyes, her silky dark hair. She was absolutely stunning. Could this woman be the mother of his child? As he stared at the picture a name came to his mind. Sam. Sam? Was that her name? It seemed to fit. Drew laid the picture down and paused for a moment. He couldn't seem to bring anything else to his mind at the moment. He decided to let it go for now, so that he didn't over-do it and bring on one of those headaches. He wouldn't want to give Andre any reason to change his mind on releasing him tomorrow. Now that he knew he had a daughter he wanted more than ever to get out of this hospital and get home to his family. A mother and now a daughter! Wow, what a homecoming it was going to be.

Drew pushed play on the video and started to hear more about his daughter. He heard himself telling all about his little girl and showing pictures of her on the screen. She was so beautiful! Drew's eyes began to get heavy as he drifted off to sleep, the last thing he remembered thinking was, tomorrow can't come fast enough.


	16. Chapter 16

A/N - Sorry to disappoint, those of you that hate her, but this is a Kim chapter. I'm keeping her around for later, so it will become clear, why she's still here. Anyway, I hope you all enjoy! More to come!

Kim whisked around the hospital hurriedly trying to get to all of her patients on time. She had plans with Julian later and she didn't want them to get messed up. Julian had shown such caring, concern and loyalty to her in the last few days and she wanted tonight to be special, to show him how much she really appreciated him and how he had stood by her.

"Kim! We need to talk, now!" Peter's voice boomed through the hallway. Kim stopped in her tracks and sighed deeply. She wasn't looking forward to this, but knew she had to deal with him sooner or later.

"Peter, hey I've been meaning to call you." Kim starts with a light tone in her voice.

"Yeah, sure! I bet you've just been dying to talk to me." Peter sneered. He was still furious with Kim for not telling him about Oscar and then for making it public before she even told him.

"Yes, Peter, I actually have been wanting to speak with you. I'd rather just get this all out in the open now, so we can ALL move on with our lives." Kim's tone had turned more sternly now as she stood beside Peter and pointed towards a conference room. "Can we please go in there, so we can talk privately?"

Kim and Peter walked into the conference room, shutting the door behind them.

"Look Peter, I'm sorry I didn't tell you about Oscar." Kim begins apologetically. "I was just so freaked out last year when I first saw Drew, well I guess it turned out to be Jason, but when I even learned of the possibility Drew was in town, I got nervous. You should know, remember that I texted you?" Kim, was now slightly annoyed with Peter. Last year when Jason had walked into Sonny and Carly's living room, Kim's heart jumped into her chest. Her misdeeds from the past came flooding back to her and she was so worried that Drew would turn her over to the police.

"I remember, I told you to KEEP QUIET!" Peter yelled. At the time Peter didn't want anyone to know that he was heading to town for the CFO job at Aurora media. He knew that Jason had broken free of the Russian clinic at that he would most definitely be heading to Port Charles. Thanks to Andre Maddox, Peter had known that Drew purchased Derek Wells Media and was looking for a CFO. He was all too eager to apply and get the job so he could keep his own tabs on the situation. Not to mention how Faison would be lured out of hiding.

"I know you said to keep quiet and I never said anything about you. I never even acted like I knew you if I happened to see you around town, but I needed to protect myself. I didn't know what Drew remembered, not for sure, at first." Kim retorted. "Once I started asking around a bit, I realized that Drew only knew Jason Morgan's life, but I had to be sure. I was scared and I couldn't risk being sent to prison for my part in your scheme. So, I went to Drew and I told him he was Oscar's father. I thought if I did that, I could control more what he knew, or at least know if he was starting to remember anything. Plus, you know how I felt about Drew back then, I was totally obsessed with him and I just thought that maybe if he thought we shared a child then he would start feeling something too." Kim explained her calculated plan. "I hadn't counted on Sam and the obvious hold she has on Drew, plus now I have Julian anyway and I'm, I'm not interested in Drew in that way any longer." Kim's voice wavered a bit at the end and she lowered her eyes, not looking Peter in the face.

Peter reached out his finger and nudged Kim's face upwards. "Sure, you're 'not interested,' in Drew in that way anymore." Peter sarcastically repeated. "I don't believe that for one second. You may be 'distracting,' yourself with Julian Jerome, but if you see an opening to pounce on Drew, you'll do it in a second. You were completely obsessed with him back then, don't forget how I helped you out of that little 'situation!" Peter crossed his arms and looked at Kim with disapproval in his eyes. Kim lowered her head and walked across the room to the window. She looked out, closed her eyes and took a deep breath. She did remember wanting Drew so badly all those years ago. They hung around the same circle of friends and Kim always thought he was so handsome and charming. She was so jealous of her friend that had a deeper relationship with Drew and Kim had always longed for him to bond with her like that. At first when she learned Drew was in town, she had hoped he would remember her enough to make him think he had feelings for her and to try with her for Oscar's sake. Oh, how she wished her plan had worked. Kim shook off those feelings and brought herself back in to the present. She needed to get Peter off this subject and lower his suspicions.

"Look, Peter, I have Julian now and Drew still doesn't even remember that time in his life. I don't think he ever will," she sadly replies. "Besides, I'm sure this is not what you came to talk to me about. I'm sure you want to talk about Oscar." Kim's change of subject brought a change to the tone of her voice. She spoke more confidently now with steadfastness.

"Yes, I want to talk about OUR son!" Peter could feel himself getting enraged again. Every time he thought about how Kim had stolen all this time from him with his son, he got so angry. "First, I want to know about this tumor, what is the prognosis, what can we do to help him?" Peters raged quickly turned to concern for the son he did not even know. Peter knew what it was like growing up not being good enough for his father and he wanted nothing more than to prove he could break the curse of Faison.

"His prognosis is not good, Peter. And it's getting worse by the day. He needs to get into this trial, but now he won't even speak to me and with winning his emancipation, he has the right to choose what he wants to do." Kim had tears rolling down her face as she recounted the devastating medical issues facing Oscar. She had handled everything so wrong and now Oscar might pay the price with his life. "If there is any way at all to convince him to enroll in the trial, that is the best shot he has at survival right now."

Peter walked over to where Kim was standing and put his hand on her shoulder. At this moment all his hate and rage over her actions had faded away and they were just two parents trying to figure out a way to help their son.

"Do you think he would listen to anything I have to say?" Peter asks hopefully.

"I don't know. Maybe. He probably sees you as somewhat of a victim in this whole mess, since I lied to you too." Kim turns to look at Peter and she gently touches his face. She remembered how good they were together in San Diego. She could tell him everything, he was her best friend and she had betrayed him so badly.

"Oh, Peter! I'm so sorry, I've made a mess of everything!" Kim begins sobbing uncontrollably and leans into Peter's arms. Peter puts his arms around her and begins to pat and rub her back gently.

"There, there, calm down now," Peter soothes. "I am not happy with how you handled this, but I can kind of see why you did it. My father was a tyrant and he would have tried to control everything about Oscar. In a way, I think you probably did me and Oscar a huge favor, it would have been very difficult to break free of my father's hold on him and I wouldn't have wanted him influencing my son."

Kim raised her head a little and looked up a Peter with a shy look on her face.

"You think what I did was right?"

"In a way, yes." Peter replies. "I am still very angry at all the time I have lost with him, but right now none of that matters. We need to get our son to enroll in this trial so that he can live long enough to get to know me and forgive you." Peter smiles at Kim and looks at her reassuringly. Ecstatic, Kim lunges up and wraps her arms around Peter, pulling him into a big hug.

"Thank you! Thank you! I'm so happy you are willing to work with me on this. I hope Oscar will listen to you, maybe he will." Kim fluttered across the room over to the door and opened it. "If you want to try now, he's probably at Charlies Pub working. He took a job there when he sued for emancipation. Julian has kept him on as a favor to me to help look out for him and make sure he is doing okay."

"Hmmm, okay for now, I won't push, but he'd have a much better job at the Invader with me." Peter grumbles. Kim looks at him with annoyance and he quickly reigns in his disapproval.

"Okay, okay, Charlie's Pub it is, I won't mention any other job." Kim smiles and touches Peter's arm. "I'll go right away see what I can do." Peter says as he goes to leave.

Kim brushes the hair out of her face and folds her arms across her chest as she watches Peter head down the hallway.

When Peter is completely out of sight she turns around and heads towards the window again looking out. A smile of satisfaction beams across her face. She knew Peter would do anything she wanted now. He was happy to have a son and willing to forget her past misdeeds, not that he didn't have plenty of his own. Kim began thinking of San Diego again and the things they did there together. How he'd helped her a few times try to manipulate situations to get her alone with Drew. Her face lit up a bit, thinking that now she had her friend back, maybe, just maybe they could team up again. "No," she mumbled to herself, "you're with Julian now. He's been so kind, so good to you. Don't screw it up." She scolded quietly to herself. It was just that Drew was always, just out of reach and there was something so intriguing about that, something that she just couldn't seem to resist going after. She continued to think about Drew for a few moments longer until her daydream was interrupted by a familiar voice.

"Kim?" Julian softly inquired as he poked his head just inside the slightly opened door.

Kim turned around a bit startled.

"Charlie!" she exclaimed and she rushed over to hug him.

"Whoa, that's quite a welcome. Is everything okay?"

Kim closed her eyes and sighed a small sigh, still trying to bring her thoughts back from Drew.

"Yes, everything is fine, I'm just surprised to see you. How did you know I was in here?"

"I asked at the nurse's station, they said they saw you come down this way with Peter August. I figured you would want to talk in private, so I took a chance." Julian grinned.

Kim exhaled and pursed her lips together while her eyes opened wide.

"Uh, yeah, I had to talk to Peter. That was intense."

"Is everything okay, he didn't hurt you, did he?" Julian asks with concern.

Kim quickly moves closer in to Julian and touches his arm.

"No, no, he didn't hurt me. He just wanted to talk about Oscar. He's going to try and help convince him to do the trial." Kim beams with hope.

Julian steps in closer and scoops Kim into a tight hug. Kim wraps her arms around his neck and lays her head on his shoulder. Closing her eyes she smiles sheepishly. Julian made her feel so safe, loved and accepted. She hoped she could let that be enough. She hoped she could get the thoughts of Drew out of her mind and just be happy.

Breaking free of their embrace Kim takes Julian's head in her hands and looks him in the eyes.

"I love you, Julian," and she gives him a quick peck on the lips.

"Mmmm, I love you too."

"Come on, let's get out of here. I have a special night planned for us." Kim devilishly replies as she grabs Julian by the hand and leads him out of the room. Julian wraps his arm around Kim's shoulder and walks with her down the hall.

"Ooh, this sounds good, I can't wait to see what you have in store."


	17. Chapter 17

A/N - Since I'm nice I decided to give out a bonus chapter! It's a reward for everyone having to read about Kim! ;) Thanks again for all the positive comments, I really appreciate it!

Drew stood in front of the enormous mansion just taking it all in for a moment. He looked down at his paper and verified the address one more time.

"66 Harbor View Road," he muttered to himself. "This is the place." He looked around and contemplated whether he should knock or just walk in.

"The people here don't see you as a stranger, but I sure as hell feel like one," he quipped. "Oh, what the hell, just open the door already."

Drew stepped forward and grabbed the handle to open the towering door. Just as he did that the door opened from the other side.

"DREW!" Monica shouted as she grabbed him and hugged him tightly. "I've been so worried about you. Are you okay, was the procedure successful, I have so many questions?" Monica was so excited to see her son she had forgotten they were still on the front step. "Oh my gosh, what is wrong with me, get in here, come in, come in." She urged pulling on his arm.

Drew, walked in behind her and began looking around at the surroundings. He saw the huge winding staircase and the marble floor of the foyer. It all seemed familiar but he wasn't sure if he actually remembered it or not.

"Come, let's go sit in the living room." Monica pointed to the right of the door and touching Drew's back, ushered him into the room.

Drew, still taking it all in looked a bit unsure of what was happening. Monica caught the look on his face and immediately realized he may not remember.

"I am so sorry, I should have realized," she said somberly.

"Realized, realized what?" Drew asks puzzled.

"You, you don't remember, do you? You don't know who I am." She sadly replies.

"Oh, n-no, no, no, that's not it. Not exactly anyway." Drew stammers.

"Please sit down." Monica points to the couch as she offers Drew a seat.

"Look, please don't misunderstand. I know who you are, I know, th-that you're my…." The words were stuck in his mouth. He almost couldn't bring himself to say them, worrying that it would somehow make it untrue. All those years in foster care, in different homes, all he wanted more than anything was a mother. Now he had one and he almost couldn't believe it was true.

"I'm your what?" Monica inquires, hoping he remembered being her son. She knew it was selfish, but she didn't know if she could take another son not remembering her.

"You are my mother." Drew spits out slowly. He saw Monica's eyes fill with tears and she leaned over and gave him a big hug. He hesitantly put his arms around her still having very little actual recollection of their relationship.

Monica sensed the hesitation in his hug and knew there was more to what he had to say. Slowly she pulled back and scanned his face for a hint of what he was about to say.

"Something tells me there is more to that statement."

Drew chuckles a bit and nods his head.

"Yeah, well, there is a lot that has happened over the past few weeks. Some of it I remember vividly and some, well, some I'm just getting around to remembering." Drew quips with a wink as he begins to explain his journey over past days. "I know that I willingly went to Andre Maddox to have him reverse the memory mapping procedure on me. Before he did the procedure, he had me make several videos about myself, about my family, about you and my daughter." Drew looks up and shyly smiles at Monica as he grabs her hands. "I know I have a daughter. I've seen pictures of her, heard about her from my own voice, but I've been dying to…." Drew stops himself quietly and takes a deep breath in. Quietly he says, "I've been dying to meet her." He smiles at Monica with a hopeful grin. "Is she here? I mean, does she live here, with me?" Drew questions. He stands up and begins to walk around the room. He gets a bit nervous as he begins to relay the thoughts and feelings he has regarding the mysterious woman he has been having dreams about. "I don't know much about the mother, that is, I don't remember that much, well really nothing, just, I _**think **_her name is Sam and I know that I still feel very connected to her."

Monica watches as Drew paces around the floor and smiles as he recounts his connection to Sam. Monica gets up and goes over to where Drew is standing by the double doors leading outside.

"Hey, listen, I don't think you should get so worked up. You just had some sort of a brain procedure, I don't think it's a good idea to put a bunch of stress on your mind right now." Monica puts her hand on his arm and softly touches his face. "Come on, come sit down with me again and we can talk about Scout. She doesn't live here full time, but she comes over for visits all the time."

Drew walks over and sits on the couch next to Monica again and listens to her tell him about Scout. How she loves the nanny and all the new things she has been discovering.

"Her latest thing, according to Sam, is that she loves to play with the pots in the kitchen and bang on them like drums."

"Sam? That's her mother, right?" Drew inquires sheepishly.

"Yes, you were right when you said you thought her name was Sam. Sam McCall." Monica recounts. As she tells Drew Sam's name she watches his face for recognition. She can see that he seems to be straining to remember, but not quite getting anything.

"Why don't we talk about Sam in a little bit. What I would like to know is did Dr. Maddox give you any after care instructions? Are there things we need to look out for? I mean, I'm a doctor but this 'procedure,' he did I understand it's never been done before. Did he tell you what to expect?" Monica rattled on annoyed that Drew could have a set back or a side affect that would be undetected.

"Whoa, hang on. Yes, Dr. Maddox told me to take it easy for a few days and well, there was something that happened after the procedure."

"What?" Monica insists.

"I got the most horrific headache I have ever experienced in my life." Drew explains. "But, it only happened the one time and there were other circumstances."

"What other circumstances?"

"Look, it just happened once and really, I'm okay." Drew tries to reassure Monica as he can see he upset her.

"Drew, I'm your mother and I'm a Dr. so please, let me help you handle your recovery. I just want to know what to expect and if I should be aware of anything." Monica sweetly places her hand on Drew's hand and gently rubs it.

"Okay, so when I first woke up from the procedure, I had gotten upset about things I had remembered, things about when I was taken prisoner, when the procedure was first performed on me back in 2012. Then, when I was intently trying to remember more details of what happened, I got the headache. Andre had me take deep breaths and relax and it went away."

"So, it sounds like you need to avoid stress and straining too hard to remember things."

"Yes, Andre said that he believes things from the last 5 years will come back to me naturally. Some things I do know like places and I have people's faces in my head, but I can't remember names, interactions, or the memories. Those are still somewhere in the back of my mind, yet to surface." Drew sadly looks down and glances over to the coffee table. Out of the corner of his eye he catches a glimpse of a document with Monica's name on it. He turns to fully look over at the table to see the document. 'Birth Certificate,' was labeled at the top. Drew pauses for a moment as a flash of memory comes to his mind. "I would like to adopt you." He remembers hearing Monica's voice saying that to him. He then flashes to a moment in an office and seeing himself signing papers. He remembered! It was the papers for him to change his name. After Monica had adopted him he decided to change his name from Drew Cain to Drew Quartermaine.

Monica, could see Drew was deep in thought. Not wanting him to bring on a headache she softly begins saying his name, trying to coax him back to reality.

"Drew, Drew."

Drew turned his head to look at Monica, slowly he begins to smile and moves in to hug her.

"I remember this," he explains, shaking the paper at Monica. "I remember, when I changed my name. I was so happy and, and proud that you wanted me for a son that I wanted to give you something in return." Drew beaming with pride, stands up in front of Monica and tells her the story of how he changed his name secretly and he was going to reveal it to her on Thanksgiving.

"Wait, how do you have this now, I never told you, I…" Drew sat back down on the couch staring at Monica while more memory came flooding back to him.

"Oh, I know, I sent it to you, when I was going to have the procedure, I sent you the birth certificate with a, a letter, right?"

"Yes, that's right!" Monica smiled at how quickly the memory seemed to come. She hoped the rest of his memories would come that easily. She remembered two years ago, when everyone thought he was Jason and how he struggled to get his memories back. She did not want to see him have to agonize that hard again over not remembering his loved ones. Suddenly Monica realized what the best medicine would be for Drew right now.

"Hey, how about we go upstairs and see that little girl of yours, she's probably up from her nap about now."

Drew jolted up with excitement. He had been waiting days to see his little girl again and now he was only moments away from it.

"Lead the way…if you don't mind." Drew coyly quips. While the house seemed familiar he still wasn't sure about which rooms were what and he didn't want to fumble around aimlessly, he just wanted to get to his daughter.

"Right this way," Monica quips back holding her arm out and pointing in the direction of the stairs. Drew takes her hand and draws her in close for a quick embrace. They ascend the stairs and make their way to the 2nd floor nursery. As Monica leads Drew through the hall ways he looks around intently, taking everything in, trying to make connections to memories, but also trying to remember his way around the enormous place! After a short journey, Monica finally stops in front of a closed door. She quietly knocks and then opens it stepping inside. Drew suddenly felt a twinge of nervousness, what if he scared her? What if she could tell he was different? What if he didn't remember her or worse, what if he didn't feel anything when he saw her?

"Drew, what's wrong? Are you coming in?" Monica softly inquires.

Drew looks up to see Monica staring at him with concern on her face. He quickly covers up his doubts by flashing a big smile and stepping into the room.

"Drew, this is the nanny…."

"Heather," Drew cuts Monica off abruptly. He hoped he was right about her name but something, in his head told him he was.

"Hi Mr. Cain. It's nice to see you again."

Drew was too distracted with thoughts of his baby girl to correct the nanny on his name. "Thanks, yeah, you too. How's my baby girl today?" Drew walks past the nanny and over toward the crib where he sees Scout standing and reaching out to him. All his worry and doubt about remembering her or not feeling anything for her fell away as he instantly felt a deep bond with his daughter. He flashed to memories of breathing life into her on the night she was born, holding her for early morning feedings and for their 'chat,' sessions they used to have, seeing her open presents at Christmas, holding her on her 1st birthday. So many memories came back with just one look at that precious face.

"If you won't be needing me anymore right now, I will leave you three alone." Heather timidly proclaims.

"Uh, yeah that's great, I'm going to be here for a while with my baby girl, I have missed her soooo much." Drew babbles, half talking to the nanny half talking to his little princess. Heather turns to leave the room and just before she does Drew stops her.

"Wait a second, did I call you the other day? I did, right? To talk to Scout?"

"Y-yes? You called to talk to Scout a couple of days ago." Heather hesitantly replies.

"I'm sorry, I don't mean to freak you out. I just, I've had a lot going on and I'm a bit, out of sorts. I'm just trying to get my bearings back." Drew explains to the young nanny, looking very confused. "Thanks, for clarifying that for me, you can go now." Drew dismisses the young woman before he traumatizes her further.

Drew switches his focus back to his daughter as he picks her up out of the crib. She brushes her hand through her hair and touches her fingers to her daddy's nose. Drew smiles brightly and hugs Scout close to his face.

"Hey there, baby girl, Daddy missed you so much!"

"Daddy!" Scout exclaims in reply.

"I'm sorry I was away from you but I promise you anytime I have to leave you, I will always come back. Always." Drew continues talking to Scout as he walks over and places her down on the carpet to play with various toys and stuffed animals. Drew picks up little playthings and squishes them into Scouts belly as he makes raspberry noises. Monica looks on for a few minutes while Drew reacquaints himself with his daughter and then she decides to give them privacy and leaves. Once in the hallway she lets out a big sigh and whispers a little prayer of thankfulness, "Thank you God, for bringing my son back to me." After her short pause she starts down the hallway, to head back downstairs. As she walks away she pulls her cellphone out of her pocket so she can call Sam and let her know that Drew is back and he is okay. Just as she is about to dial, the phone rings. The caller ID shows it's the hospital.

"Dr. Quartermaine," Monica answers. "Okay, I'll be right there." The call to Sam would have to wait, she had an emergency at the hospital to deal with.

In the nursery, Drew and Scout were in their own world, playing, laughing and babbling to each other. Drew felt real contentment in this moment. He remembered watching the video he had made for himself talking about Scout and how beautiful and smart she was. He was so right. She was the sweetest, smartest most beautiful baby around and he was the luckiest dad in the world to have her as a daughter.


	18. Chapter 18

A/N - **HAPPY WEEKEND!**

Sam stared at her phone anxiously. She was finally able to get a hold of Spinelli, since he had been out of town and he was going to trace where the text message came from that Drew sent Monica. She had been too antsy to sit at home so she had walked to Kelly's to get some fresh air and to have some distraction.

As Sam sat there sipping her coffee she thought about the last year. It was hard to believe it had been a little over a year since Jason came back and this whole whirlwind of emotions and events had started. She focused her thoughts on the last several months, especially since she had admitted to Drew she still had feelings for Jason. She hadn't wanted him to leave that night, but she realized now that it was unfair of her to think or even expect that he would stay. What if Drew had suddenly told her that he loved Kim still? What would she have done? Sam was upset though, that Drew hadn't really fought for their marriage or their life together. It made her think that he hated her so much that he couldn't see past the anger and wouldn't be able to get past her lie. She could understand his point though, she had married him knowing down deep in her heart that the feelings for Jason still lingered. That wasn't right, she had hurt both men with her denial.

Sam fell deeper in thought as she started replaying the last several month's events over in her head. Her trip to Switzerland where she was supposed to clear her head and then Jason had shown up. How she had stayed back to "help," him and Spinelli, even though she had told Drew that Jason wouldn't be there. That probably seemed like more lies to Drew, Sam thought to herself. Then, every time she saw Drew after that she was with Jason. When Drew asked her if she was going to commit to Jason at their breakup she had told him no, but how could he believe that, since she had been nothing but around the guy since Drew left? "Oh my gosh!" Sam scolded herself quietly, "you just kept hurting him. Why didn't you ever explain anything? How come we never talked about anything?" Sam remembered Drew's letter and how he had told her that he stepped back for her sake, so she could figure things out. "Why didn't I see that, why didn't I make him talk with me?" Sam thought really hard about those words. She could see that she never pushed the issue with Drew because she knew how badly she had hurt him and she didn't want to hurt him anymore. Going over their relationship and what happened with it, seemed like it would just hurt him more so she never tried. "I married him, I was supposed to live the rest of my life with him, I should have tried harder," Sam muttered to herself. I shouldn't have just flung myself into all things Jason, she thought further. She felt guilty. Not guilt about not trying to fix things with Drew, although she did have a part in that, but she felt guilty about Jason. About how she didn't realize that he was indeed still alive and that she went on without him. Not only did she, "go on," without him, but she married his brother and had a child with him, thinking he was Jason. How could I do that to Jason? Sam questioned herself. The things she had been thinking about several days before had re-surfaced. She had seemed so sure about her feelings a few days ago but now she wasn't so sure. She knew that she wasn't ready to give up on Drew, that she still loved him and that he had been the best husband and father she could have asked for, but what about her feelings for Jason? What were they exactly? She couldn't and wouldn't hurt Drew again until she knew for sure.

"Come on Spinelli, please call!" Sam lamented quietly. She just really wanted to find Drew, make sure he was safe and get him back to Port Charles. "I wonder if he'll remember me? God, I hope so…"

Just as Sam began to worry about Drew not remembering her, her cell phone rang. "Thank God," she blurted out. "Spinelli, Hi, thanks so much for getting back to me. So, what did you find?" Sam tapped the table with her fingers as she listened intently to Spinelli on the other end of the phone. She got a perplexed look on her face as he continued to speak and she interrupted him, "wait, what? His cellphone is back on and it's here, in Port Charles?" Sam couldn't believe that Drew was back in town. Why hadn't he contacted her? Why hadn't Monica? She had to figure out what was going on. "Okay, thanks Spinelli, I'll take it from here. Give Georgie a kiss for me." Sam rushed Spinelli off the phone. She didn't have time for any of his ramblings right now, especially since she knew Drew was back in town. She grabbed her jacket off the back of the chair and hurriedly pulled it on. She needed to get to the Quartermaine's, that's probably where Drew would be. She gathered her things off the table and made her way to the door. As she rushed out of Kelly's she decided to try and call Drew, she was very distracted trying to pull up Drew's number and wasn't watching where she was going. Still looking down at her phone she pulled open the door and stepped out into the cold air right into a tall, sturdy figure. Just barely glancing up from her phone she started to apologize, "I am so sor…." Just then she realized who she had just plowed into, it was Drew.

"DREW!" Sam reached up and grabbed his neck and pulled him into a tight hug. "Oh my God, are you okay?" Sam pulled back a little to look him over and see if he looked hurt. When she did she could see it on his face. He looked confused like he didn't know her. "Drew, do you know who I am?" Sam inquires hesitantly, afraid to hear what he had to say.

Drew who had been taken aback by this person grabbing him and pulling him into a hug looked Sam in the face. It was her. At least he thought it was, the woman, the one he'd been dreaming about. Looking at her in the eyes he felt the connection that had been taking over his dreams. He quickly tried to pull up a memory about her, but he couldn't quite grab on to one. However, having seen pictures of her with Scout, he knew, who she was.

"Um, yeah, sure, it's Sam, right?" Drew stammers as he takes a step back from Sam. "You are Scout's mom."

Sam was devastated. He didn't remember her. He barely knew her name. He only knew her as "Scout's mom." Although she was heartbroken, she did not want Drew to see. She didn't want to put any pressure on him. She wasn't sure what the procedure was that he had undergone or what the recovery was and she also didn't want to put her feelings on to him. He needed to feel whatever he felt.

"Yeah, that's right, you and I share a daughter, Scout." Sam looked away from Drew so she could regain her composure. "How long have you been back? Did you see her yet?" Sam, fighting back tears, decided to move the subject to Scout, since even before he had the memory procedure, she was the one thing they could talk about without issue.

"Yeah, I've seen her. She was the first one I saw when I got back. Well, her and Monica. I got back yesterday."

Sam flashed to the message she left for Monica yesterday, asking if she had heard anything from Drew. She wondered why Monica never responded, why wouldn't Monica let her know?

"Oh, good, I'm glad you got to see Scout, she was missing you. And you got to visit with Monica, that's nice." Sam was hoping she was covering her disappointment well and not letting on that she was so hurt that Monica didn't tell her.

"Scout and I had a great time together. We just played toys and "chatted," Drew chuckled. Scouts talking these days was still more like jibberish but it was still a sweet sound to his ear. "Monica and I got to talk for a bit, but she ended up having to handle some emergency at the hospital. I really just kind of spent the evening trying to figure my way around that giant house." Drew smiled and laughed a bit remembering how he kept getting lost every time he left his room last night.

Sam's eyes lit up just a bit realizing Monica had been too busy to tell her about Drew, not that she didn't want to. She giggled a little at Drew talking about getting lost in the mansion.

"Yeah, the Quartermaine mansion can be a bit overwhelming." Trying to find out what he did remember, without actually asking Sam decided to put some of her detective skills to use. "So, are you okay? I know you had the memory mapping reversed, or whatever the term is. Did everything go as expected?" Sam looked up at Drew and resisted the urge she had to touch his face. She was so worried she would never see him again and now there he was standing right in front of her. Suddenly, a cold breeze wafted through and Sam pulled her arms in to her body, folding them across her chest. She cupped her hands together and breathed a rush of hot breath into them for warmth.

"Maybe we should go inside to talk?" Drew suggested, and holds his arm out towards the door to the diner.

"Uh, yeah, that sounds good, it is a little chilly out here." Sam smiles at Drew and turns around to head back inside.

"Sam." Jason calls out as he rounds the corner from the alley.

Sam looks over to see Jason walking up to them. She quickly looks over at Drew to see his reaction. Did he know about his twin brother? How was this going to go she wondered.

"Drew, hey." Jason plainly replies. He walks up and stands right beside Sam, very closely as if he was marking his territory. Sam looks over at Jason and rolls her eyes and shakes her head slightly.

"Wow," Drew sighs, looking closely at Jason. He turns his head back and forth to check out his twin's features. Features that were his not all that long ago, at least it wasn't long ago for him. He still wasn't used to his 'new,' face. "We really did look pretty much identical."

"What?" Jason asks looking perplexed. What was up with Drew, he already knew about all this twin stuff Jason thought to himself.

Sam felt the need to interject quickly. Jason obviously didn't have any idea that Drew had the procedure done.

"Drew, is it okay if we tell Jason about what's been happening?" Sam questioned hesitantly, still not having a good read on the situation.

Drew was standing there, still in awe about how much this guy looked like him, or, how he used to look. He was also getting a weird vibe from this guy, Drew wasn't exactly getting a good first impression. He couldn't put his finger on it, but he just didn't think Jason and him were 'friends'. Realizing that Sam had asked him a question that he hadn't answered he quickly brought himself out of his thoughts.

"Uh, yeah, it's fine. Everyone is going to find out eventually anyway."

Jason looked over at Sam with a perplexed look and then back at Drew. He shrugged his shoulders and held his hands out as if he was silently asking, what was up.

"I, I uh, was able to get the flash drive back and I've had the procedure to re-implant my own memories," Drew explains.

Jason's eyes got really big and a small smirk crept over his face. He looked over at Sam and could see that she seemed a bit upset. He quickly covered his enjoyment before Sam was able to see it.

"You did? That's great. What made you decide to do that, I know you were hesitant." Jason shoved his hands in his pockets while he waited for Drew to answer.

Drew shot an annoyed look at Jason. He quickly flashed back to the memory he had of being held captive and seeing Jason unconscious in a room. He thought about pressing a little further into the memory but remembered how he had gotten the blinding headache before. Not wanting to seem week or frail, he decided to wait for a time away from Jason to pursue those memories.

"I just decided," Drew paused for a moment, tightening his fist to help control his growing anger. "I just decided it was time to discover my past." Drew continued while looking over at Sam. He immediately felt less angry just looking at her. She really was so beautiful. He scanned her up and down, taking in her stunning & delicate features. Worried that he might be staring, Drew quickly looked down when Sam interjected.

"I hope you find what you are looking for," she said with a low breathy tone. Drew's head popped back up with recognition. He had definitely heard that voice before. That tone, it was so sexy. He needed to cool his thoughts before he let them go any further. Quickly glancing over he noticed Jason was looking longingly at Sam and Sam seemed uncomfortable with both men there. He decided to remove himself from the situation. It didn't look like he would be able to speak with Sam privately now anyway, so their talk would have to wait.

"I'm sure I will." Drew dryly replied. "I should probably get back to the house, Monica is most likely there by now and I don't want to worry her any more than I have." Drew took a few steps forward and touched Sam on the arm. "How about a rain-check on that talk?"

"Yes, of course. I'm here for whatever you need," Sam quietly and pleasantly insisted. She was trying to hide her frustration with Jason for having the worst timing. She really wanted to have that one on one talk with Drew, she needed to know what he remembered. It would have to wait, she thought to herself. She could tell Jason wasn't going to leave. He had been doing his 'territorial,' thing since he saw her and Drew talking. She was going to have to figure out what he wanted and speak to Drew later. "Take care and I'll talk to you later."

"See you Sam," Drew smiled sweetly. "Bye Jason," he added gruffly as he turned and walked away.

Jason stepped in front of Sam taking the space that Drew had just occupied. "That's crazy huh? That he got his memories back?"

Sam didn't hear Jason when he began talking to her. She was busy watching Drew walk away. She always did love watching him walk out of a room. He had a very sexy strut that made her weak in the knees.

"Sam? Hey Sam?" Jason inquired. "Are you okay?"

"What, oh um, yeah I'm fine. Sorry, what were you saying?" Sam said, pulling herself out of her distraction.

"I just said that it's pretty crazy that Drew has his memories back now."

"Yeah, that's pretty crazy," Sam glumly retorts. Not wanting to get into this topic with Jason she quickly decides to change the subject. "So, what did you need?"

"What? What do you mean?" Jason asks, forgetting that he had interrupted her and Drew talking. "Oh yeah, I, I just saw you and I thought maybe we could get a cup of coffee. Just catch up a bit? I haven't seen you for a few days."

Now Sam was even more annoyed with Jason's interruption. She tried not to let it visibly show or to hold it against Jason, after all, he didn't know what was happening with Drew and how badly Sam wanted to talk with him. It was probably better this way anyway, this would give Sam a bit of time to regroup and get a better handle on her feelings about Drew. She didn't want to rush into a situation with Drew where she could say the wrong thing. At this point, she just wanted to find out more about the procedure and what to expect. Shaking off her worry about Drew she looked at Jason and headed back towards the door of Kelly's. Jason followed in closely behind her and they sat down at a table near the counter.

Once Sam and Jason were back inside the diner, Drew emerged from around the alley where he had been waiting. He had walked away originally but just couldn't bring himself to leave. He doubled back and was waiting in the alley. He just had to get one more look at her. Just one. The connection he felt for her was so much stronger in person. It took everything inside of him, when they were talking, to not to reach out and grab her and kiss her. It was so strange, he couldn't remember her but he had such strong feelings about her. He stood outside the diner and stealthily caught a glimpse of her sitting at the table inside. As he watched her a fragment of a memory came back to him. It was her standing at the top of a staircase in a white dress. There were other people around but he didn't know who any of them where, accept Monica. Sam was holding a bouquet of flowers and then began to descend the staircase. Was this their wedding? Had they been married? "I think we were," Drew muttered to himself. Although he tried to hold on to it and even remember more of the memory, his mind lost the fragment as quickly as it came. Frustrated Drew growled under his breath and began to intently think to bring back the image. After a few seconds of fixating and trying to get the memory back Drew felt a sharp pain pierce through his head.

"Aagh!" Drew quietly groans. "Damn it!" He could tell he was bringing on another headache. Okay, okay, Drew tells himself, just calm down, remember deep breaths. Drew sat down on the bench. Bent over with this head in his hands, he begins to breathe deeply. With each breath he could feel himself getting more and more relaxed and the pain was dissipating. "Ah, good, seems like it's going away." He waits another minute on the bench making sure that the pain was completely gone. When he stands up to walk away, he takes one last quick peek through the diner window. Sam softly brushes a piece of hair out of her face as she talks to Jason. Everything she did was beautiful. He wished he could talk with her alone right now, just the two of them, but it was probably better that he had to wait. He needed to get his feelings in check. He wondered if he had made a video about Sam. He wondered what he would have said about her. He wasn't sure if he wanted to know. Maybe he shouldn't taint his feelings now with what he felt before? Maybe he should take this as a completely new beginning, boy did he have a lot to think over. Drew walked off towards his car, this time he was ready to leave. Next time he had the chance to talk with Sam he wanted to be ready. Hopefully, it wouldn't be too long before he saw her again.


	19. Chapter 19

A/N -

I usually don't like to give too much intro into the chapters, however, this one needs it for disclosure purposes. ****THERE IS A BIT OF SMUTTINESS IN THIS CHAPTER**** Please be aware of that before you read. If that is not for you than read at your own risk. Thanks! :)

Drew stood out front of the tall apartment building and looked up towards the top. He was glad Sam had texted for him to come over and talk. Their last meeting had been cut short and they hadn't been able to discuss much. She had included her address, "in case he had trouble remembering it." He was glad at the time, but once he put the information into his navigation and began driving over from the Quartermaine's he realized he already knew the way. He didn't remember being there, but he just knew how to get there. Even now, looking at the building, it seemed familiar but he had no actual memory of being there.

Drew stared at the entrance and tried to come up with any memory he could of being there, but nothing came to mind. He felt a small twinge of pain form across his forehead. The headaches had become pretty frequent and he seemed more tired than normal. Since he had no idea what his normal was like before, he couldn't compare it, but he figured for a guy in as good of shape as him, he should have more energy than he did. He shook off the pain and turned his focus to Sam. He really did want to see her again, he still felt that almost uncontrollable draw to be around her. Maybe this meeting would give him more insight as to why. He knew he had written a letter to himself about Sam but he had decided not to open it. He wanted to see how things were with her now and not be influenced by the past. After learning from Andre, that everyone believed he was Jason, Drew knew that he and Sam had a complicated past. Hell, Drew pretty much had a complicated past with this whole town.

He sighed and shook off the thoughts of his past and pulled open the door to the building. He walked across the lobby towards the elevator. "Hello, Mr. Cain." A voice echoed into the emptiness. Drew turned around quickly to see a tall muscular security guard sitting at his desk and viewing the security monitors.

"Uh, Hi," Drew replied hesitantly. He hoped this guy wouldn't want to go into a long conversation about something, as Drew had no recollection of who this guy was.

"Is Ms. McCall expecting you?" Drew was half annoyed at this guy getting in his business. Why did he care? Who was he to be questioning what or who Sam was expecting.

"Why does it matter to you?" Drew began walking over to the desk and as he did, the security guard stood up. Drew could feel himself getting more annoyed and a little pissed, but he didn't really want to get into it with this guy, he'd rather see Sam. He took a deep breath and relaxed his annoyance. Drew flashed a smile and decided to play nice with this guy. "Look, sorry about that I didn't mean to snap at you."

The security guard dropped his shoulders and relaxed his stance a bit with Drew's apology. "I'm sorry too, Mr. Cain, I didn't mean to be nosy, you know me, I just like to look out for Ms. McCall and the kids. It's really good to see you again."

The response surprised Drew and completely settled his remaining anger. Suddenly Drew realized this guy had no idea about his memory loss and Drew didn't really want to get into it with him. Drew knew he should probably know this dude's name and he panicked just a little when he knew he wouldn't know it. Drew scanned the desk for anything that showed a name. He looked over at the guy and caught a glimpse of the company badge he wore. Drew's panic quickly subsided and he stretched his hand out to shake the guard's hand.

"It's good to see you too, Roy. Thanks, for always looking out for them." Drew firmly shook Roy's hand and patted him on the shoulder.

"It's my pleasure sir, Ms. McCall is a great person."

Drew exchanged a few more pleasantries with Roy and then turned back toward the elevators. He stepped into the first one that opened and hit the button for the penthouse floor. He was excited. He was very excited to see her. He hoped they would have a good long time to chat without any interruptions. Drew's mind went blank as he waited for the elevator to ascend to the top floor. Suddenly he had a quick flash of memory. He could hear Sam say, "yeah, I'm a good nurse." Then Drew heard himself say, "you are a good nurse, that's my favorite part of gettin' better." He could feel himself holding Sam close and touching her cheek with his lips. Drew closed his eyes, trying to see the moment more clearly. He could see Sam leaned back up against him and reaching over to unlock a door. The smell of her hair and the feel of her skin filled his senses. "I'll even put on a nurse's outfit for you." Sam's sultry voice echoed in his head

"Oh my God," Drew whispered to himself as he felt himself get aroused just by remembering Sam's voice in that sexy tone. He wanted to hold onto that memory and that moment just a bit longer in private, but right then the elevator door opened. He sighed out loudly and told himself to cool down. He tried not to think about it but as he approached the door to Sam's penthouse he recognized it as the one from his memory. He touched it lightly with his hand hearing her voice again.

"Stop it!" Drew scolded himself, "now is not the time, you are just talking."

Drew raised his hand up to knock on the door, giving one more, deep sigh out. Before he could even touch his fist to the door, it opened and a thin brunette woman was on the other side.

"Drew, Hi!" Alexis blurted out, surprised to see him there.

"Um, Hi?" Drew still wasn't used to all these strangers knowing him, when he had no idea who they were.

"I'm sorry, Sam told me you might not remember, I'm Alexis Davis, Sam's mother." Alexis held her hand out for Drew to shake. "Come in, please, come in, I didn't mean to leave you standing in the hallway." Alexis touched Drew on the back of the shoulder and guided him to step into the penthouse.

As soon as he stepped in Drew felt a familiarity about the place. Well, of course, he thought to himself, you used to live here.

"I'm sorry, that I don't remember you." Drew says apologetically.

"Oh, don't worry about that, it's fine. I'm just glad everything went okay with the procedure." Alexis waved her hand in front of her face and looked sympathetically at Drew.

Drew suddenly felt a little bit, "on display." He wondered where Sam was, since she told him to be here at this time.

"Is, is Sam here?" he questioned, politely.

"Yes, oh yes. I'm sorry. She's upstairs getting Scout ready to go. Sam asked me to watch her for a bit today." Alexis explains a bit embarrassed because she realized she had been staring at Drew.

Just then Sam comes bounding down the stairs with Scout in tow. Drew looks up to see Sam carrying his precious little girl. A wide smile came across his face seeing his daughter reach out for him. She squealed out, "Daddy!" when she saw him at the bottom of the stairs.

"Drew, Hi! I didn't realize you had gotten here." Sam says, surprised to see him standing there.

"Yeah, I just got here." Drew reaches out and takes Scout out of Sam's arms. "Hi there, baby girl! How are you doing?" Drew brushes the hair out of Scout's face and gives her a little kiss on the side of the head. He starts bouncing her slightly as he walks with her around the room.

Sam didn't expect to see Drew when she came downstairs. He looked good. He was wearing his leather jacket with a black button-down shirt and a pair of tight jeans. When he stood next to her, to grab Scout, she could smell his cologne. God, she loved the smell of his cologne. As she watched him walk around the room her mind flashed to them in bed together, Drew holding her and kissing her, them making love. Quickly she looked down at the floor. She was worried he would be able to see on her face what she was thinking. "Stop it," she told herself. "You are just talking, now is not the time."

"Sam, are you okay?" Alexis didn't know if Sam realized she was quietly talking to herself.

Startled, Sam looked up and collected her thoughts back to the present.

"Yes, I- I'm fine." She looks over to see Drew holding Scout up at the doors to the balcony and pointing things out to her. She's babbling back to him, both of them having a great time. Sam's smile widens and she admires the father daughter relationship. Scout and Drew's bond had always been strong and it didn't appear to be too affected, by the state of his memory.

Drew looks away from the window and realizes that it's time to let Scout go with Alexis.

"Uh, sorry about that, Scout and I were having a deep discussion about the harbor." Drew smiles and chuckles a bit. He walks over from the window and gives Scout a kiss as he hands her over to Alexis.

Alexis grabs the bag full of toys on the bottom stair and turns to walk out the door.

"Call me later." Alexis exclaims as she rushes out and shuts the door behind her.

Sam and Drew stood in the middle of the penthouse for a minute just looking at each other. Drew moved in a bit closer, still staring at Sam. She was so beautiful. He couldn't stop staring at her. Suddenly, before he could stop, he heard himself blurt out, "you really are small but mighty."

"What?" Sam looked at Drew, stunned at what she had just heard. Had he remembered.

"I-I-I'm so sorry, Sam, I don't even know where that came from, but…." Drew, stammered out a response. He was completely embarrassed. She had this hold on him that was mesmerizing, he was finding it harder and harder to hold back from touching her.

"No, no, it's okay. But, what, what else were you going to say?" Sam replies, very curious to know if he remembered saying that the first time.

Drew took a few steps closer and was now able to touch Sam's hand. He let his fingers just slightly rub hers.

Sam breathed in deeply. He was so close to her now. She was so tempted to reach up and throw her arms around his neck and hold him so tightly. She could feel his fingers lightly touching hers. She closed her eyes taking in the moment.

"I don't know why, but I just felt compelled to say that, I feel like I have said it before. Have I?" Without realizing it Drew had moved his head down close to Sam's face. He was so close that he was almost touching her lips.

Drew was so close Sam could feel his warm breath on her lips as he spoke. She stared at his lips, warm and luscious. She remembered the thoughts she had when she first saw him in the penthouse earlier. Sam couldn't hold back any more. She reached up and kissed him softly on the lips.

Drew wrapped his arms around Sam and gently kissed her back. He kept kissing her and as he did he hugged her even tighter. Drew and Sam's lips kept releasing and connecting over and over again. Their tongues were intertwining as they kissed deeper and longer. Sam reached up and ran her fingers through Drew's hair, oh how she had missed holding him and kissing him like this. She wanted to feel him hold her again and make love to her like she had fantasized about so many times. Sam pushed up against Drew and she began to grind against him and moan. His kisses felt so good. Drew moved from Sam's mouth and made his way down her neck. Sam cried out in pleasure when Drew kissed her in just the right spot. He looked up at her and flashed a sexy smile when she moaned in approval. Drew pushed Sam up against the wall and grabbed her arms and held them over her head as he kissed at her neck and down to her chest. Sam, wanting to be a bit more comfortable pushed Drew over toward the couch. As they walked Drew started grabbing at Sam's shirt working to untuck it and pull it over her head. Once they reached the couch, Drew sat down and pulled Sam on top of him so she was straddling his lap. She worked to undo the buttons on his shirt as he helped. Once they were undone, Drew pulled Sam closer and began kissing her again on the lips. They both were moaning and grinding on each other, yearning so much to feel the other's touch. Drew began kissing Sam's neck again, gently pushing a few strands of soft hair out of the way. He kissed and licked at her neck and made his way down her chest.

Sam kissed Drew's face and pushed her crotch into his. She could feel how hard he was for her. She moved her hands down to his bare chest and pushed the shirt off of his shoulders. She moved her fingers over his nipples and over his cut abs. She kept moving her hands down his chest and to his crotch where she felt his hard dick. She rubbed it a few times through his jeans. Drew moaned out with pleasure as he removed his shirt completely. Drew grabbed Sam low on her waist and behind her head and stood up just a bit. He held onto her and gently moved until she was lying on the couch below him. He paused a second to take in her beauty and then bent down and began kissing her again. Neither one wanted to stop. Neither one wanted to think or to talk about whether or not this was the best thing. They both just wanted each other.

Drew kissed down to Sam's chest again and he reached around to unclasp her bra. The fabric released and the straps fell down Sam's shoulder. He nuzzled his way in to suck and lick at her pebbled nipple. Sam cried out with pleasure. Drew continued to kiss and bite at her nipples, bringing tingly sensations all across her body. Sam was eager to arouse Drew in the same way so she reached down and unbuckled and removed his belt. She grabbed tightly around Drew and thrust her body into his.

"Drew, please I want you so bad." She whispered in her sultry voice.

Drew looked up and stared at Sam in the eyes. "Are you sure? May-Maybe we should stop." Drew, coming to reality for a minute moved off of Sam slightly.

"No!" Sam insisted "Don't stop please." Sam took Drew's hand and shoved it down her pants. He could feel how hot and wet she was.

"Oh my God, you are so wet." Drew sensually whispered while he unbuttoned Sam's jeans. Sam grabbed at Drew's jeans and unbuttoned and unzipped them. She stroked his hard thick dick. Drew moaned out in extreme pleasure.

"Seems like you are ready for me too." Sam teased.

Drew looked down at her with a little chuckle and started to shove Sam's jeans down.

"Wait," Sam put her hands on top of Drews and sat up a bit.

"What, did you change your mind?" Drew stretched back a little to give Sam more room.

"No, not at all. I just want to, well, let me show you." Sam giggled and pushed Drew to sit back on the couch. Sam stood up with her bare breasts bouncing and her jeans half undone.

"What are you up to?" Drew asks seductively.

Sam leans over and grabs Drews jean's on both sides pulling them down to his ankles. Sam once again climbs on top of him shoving her crotch onto his. She crashes her lips onto his, biting on his lower lip and darting her tongue into his mouth. She begins kissing his chest and abs. Slipping down slowly toward his hard cock. As she slides down his body she takes her hands and slips them under his underwear, finally touching his dick. They both cry out in pleasure at the sensual contact.

Sam gently squeezes and pulls at his long shaft feeling how hard it is.

"Oh my God, Sam. You are so beautiful. You can invite me over to talk anytime." Drew quips trying to be cute.

Sam, now leaning down in front of Drew, grabs at the underwear and pulls it down all the way leaving Drew completely exposed. She places her lips just inches from his rock hard cock and darts her tongue onto a few times, teasing him.

"Oh, Drew, we need to talk." Sam sexily replies. She then places her lips on his dick and begins to take him into her mouth.

Suddenly Drew hears Sam's voice in his head. "Drew, we need to talk...I still have feelings for Jason." Drew lurches back into the couch startled by what he just heard.

He grabs Sam's face and pulls her off of him. Looking intently at her he recalls what he just heard. "I still have feelings for Jason." Not realizing he is doing it, Drew repeats the words out loud as he hears them in his head.

Sam looks down at the floor and knows what memory Drew just recalled. She rocks back on her feet and stands up, looking for her bra to put back on.

As soon as Drew remembered the words he had heard, he felt like he had been gut punched in the stomach. A new feeling came over him when looking at Sam. A feeling of betrayal. What had happened? Did she cheat on him? Was she still in love with Jason? Clearly, they DID have a lot to talk about.

Seeing that Drew was still trying to process what happened, she touched Drew on the shoulder gently.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Sam found her shirt that had been discarded on the floor and put it back on. She sat down in the oversize chair next to the couch.

Drew began, pulling his underwear and pants up and looking for his shirt to put back on.

"Did that really happen? Did you really tell me you still have feelings for Jason?" Drew grumpily asked, starting to get really annoyed with Sam. He was beginning to realize there was a bunch of stuff that they really did need to be talking about before they were even close to being ready to sleep together.

Sam was hesitant to answer, she didn't want to re-visit the breakup again, but she knew she had to. She had to be honest and upfront this time. Drew deserved that.

"Yes, that really happened."

"So, you told me you still had feelings for Jason and what, were we together?"

Sam was beginning to tear up. This is not how she had pictured this day going. She thought they would have time to reminisce about the good times, before they had to bring up the worst time in their relationship.

"Answer me please!" Drew was getting very angry. Suddenly, he felt like Sam had been lying to him this whole time. Why was he so drawn to her if she had lied?

"Okay, I'm sorry. Yes, we were together, in fact, w-w-we were married."

Drew was getting livid. He started trying to remember more of the conversation from the memory, but he couldn't get anything. He was getting more and more upset that he couldn't remember no matter how hard he tried. He felt a sharp pain shoot into his skull. He tried not to react in front of Sam, he didn't want her to know, but another pain shot across his head.

"Aaagghh!" He screamed out and doubled over in pain.

"Drew! Are you okay?" Sam reached over to touch Drew's arm.

He jerked away so she couldn't touch him.

"I'm fine, I'm fine. I just need to relax a bit. I need you to tell me exactly what happened. What was that memory I had?"

Sam was very worried about Drew. She didn't know what was happening, had something gone wrong with the procedure? She knew Drew would never tell her now, when he was feeling mistrust towards her so she decided to do as he asked and tell him about the memory.

"Okay, I will tell you about that night." Sam started quietly and calmly. She recounted everything from the night they broke up, how Sam had admitted still having feelings for Jason, that she was so confused about what she wanted and that she had kissed Jason on New Year's Eve.

As soon as Sam recounted the kiss, Drew looked up at Sam. He had this look on his face that was filled with so much hurt.

"So, that's why we divorced?" Drew was trying to keep the contempt out of his voice.

"Yes, I needed time to figure out who I was and what I wanted. You suggested we divorce."

"What should I have done? Wait around for you to figure out if you loved me after all? Why did you marry me if you didn't love me?"

"Drew, I did love you, I just….." Sam knew she was going to need to give him time to process this again, it was like he was hearing it for the first time, so it would be hard.

"Just what?"

"Look, I'm sorry, I should have told you all of this before we, we…..before I let us almost sleep together. I should never have let us get that far, because I knew the history and you didn't. I am so sorry. I just got really caught up in us and how we used to be."

Drew could see the sad look that came across Sam's face when she talked about them. He softened his anger toward her a bit. Afterall, he had wanted her just as much. Suddenly Drew knew he needed to get out of there, he needed time to think.

"I better go." Drew quickly walked over to the desk chair and picked up his leather jacket. He reached for the door and went to open it.

"Drew, wait." Sam hurried over to where he was standing and touched his arm. "I hope that we can get together again soon and _talk_," Sam smiled a little smile. "And I mean _really_ talk this time." She chuckled as she brushed the hair out of her face.

Drew turned to look at her with a smile. "Look, don't misunderstand, this was _very_ nice, but we probably do need to do a lot of talking before we are in this position again. I think next time, we better make it a public place."

"Deal," Sam replies as she holds out her hand for Drew to "shake on it."

Drew chuckles a little and pulls Sam in for a brief hug. "It's a deal."

Sam opens the door and watches Drew leave. When she closes the door she leans up against it letting out a big sigh. That had been emotional, but she was glad that was out in the open. Now she hoped she could rebuild trust with Drew, it was a new beginning.

Drew stood on the other side of the penthouse door leaning up against it for a minute. Wow, he thought to himself, this is going to be quite an experience getting these last few years of memories back. Today had been a great beginning.


	20. Chapter 20

A/N - Sorry for the bit of delay with posting again. Thank you all so much for the sweet comments! I'm so happy my story is helping those of us in a MAJOR DreAM drought! Hope the show gets it together soon, but if not, I have a bunch more planned! ;) This chapter is short and sweet but I hope it tides you over for a bit.

"Incoming!" Flashes of explosions and the stuttering of machine gun fire filled the air. "Get down!" Drew screamed out behind him to his other squad members. "Jenkins! Hang on, I'm coming!" Drew cried out to the man laying 100 yards in front of him, in the middle of the firefight. "Craig, get up here, I need your help," Drew calls to his fellow SEAL. The man comes running up and crouches next to Drew.

Drew puts his hand on his shoulder, "I need to go and get Jenkins. I need you to cover me." Drew explains emphatically.

"Chief, you can't do that, it's suicide, you'll be totally exposed if you go out there." Craig forcefully implores as he tugs on Drew's arm.

"I'm NOT leaving him! He needs the medic. I'm going, YOU need to cover me!" Drew shrugs off Craig's arm and begins preparing his supplies and making sure his weapon was ready. He looks up to see Craig's skeptical look.

"Look," Drew says, more calmly now. "I can't leave him. I won't leave him out there to die. He's just a kid, you know." Drew grabs on to Craig's shoulder, "you know he's important to someone very important to me, I WON'T let HER down." Drew continues, making sure Craig understood this was happening.

"I understand, I've got you covered. I'll call up Jennings and Shore too." Craig concedes and signals up the other two men.

"Ready?" Drew questions of the men as they crouch behind their Humvee. "You guys provide cover fire and I'm going to haul my ass out there and drag him back." Drew looks back at his men for the signal that they were ready and he steps out from behind the vehicle. Just as he did he heard, the sound of a rocket launcher heading straight for the Humvee. "Take Cov….!"

Drew shot straight up in bed, covered in a cold sweat. His breathing was heavy and his heart was racing. He took several deep breaths in and out and rubbed his hand over his face while shaking off the nightmare. He looked around the room to fully get his bearings.

"Wow, uh, some of these memories, are," Drew stopped himself. He had a far off look as he thought about how that nightmare ended.

"Okay, time to get out and get some fresh air," he gently coaxes himself. He crawls out of bed and heads to the shower.

Drew felt somewhat better as he walked downstairs. He knew what would definitely brighten his day. His baby girl. Standing in the foyer he pulled his phone out of his pocket to text Sam so he could make arrangements to see Scout today. When he pulled up Sam's number on his phone he flashed back to the other night at her apartment. He remembered how she smelled, how good she felt in his arms.

"Not now," Drew quietly whispers to himself as he clears his throat and puts his mind back to the task on hand.

He texts Sam and finds out that he could actually see Scout right now. She could drop her off with him at Kelly's. A wide smile crosses across Drew's face as he grabs his jacket and heads for the door.

Just as he opens the door, he finds Kim standing there ready to knock.

"What do you want," Drew seethes at her, glaring.

"Drew, hey I was hoping I could talk to you for a minute?" Kim asks flashing half a smile.

"I don't think we have anything to talk about and I'm on my way out," Drew growls as he prepares to push past her.

"Okay, I get it, I know you're furious with me, but can I please, can I at least apologize?"

"Depends. Are you apologizing for how you lied about Oscar or about how you set me up to get kidnapped?" Drew shoots daggers at Kim as the words come out of his mouth.

Kim's eyes widen and she gasps when she realizes he remembers her part in Peter taking him.

"Wait, Drew what are you saying? Do you remember your past, our past?" Kim excitedly responds taking a step toward Drew and reaching up to touch his face.

Drew grabs her hand and pushes it away quickly.

"I remember. I remember you set me up that night, in the bar with Peter. You knew what he was up to and you led me straight to Faison and them stealing my life!" Drew was now shouting right in Kim's face and making fists.

"No, Drew, please listen. I didn't know, I mean I didn't know everything, I didn't realize until it was too late what Peter was up to. I tried to get him to stop but he wouldn't listen to me. I didn't mean for any of that to happen, please believe me." Kim begs.

"Oh yeah, and did you, "mean," for any of 'that,' to happen when you told me Oscar was my son? When you let me bond with and come to love a boy who wasn't mine? My God, you had me mourning him thinking the son I had JUST gotten to know was dying! What is wrong with you?" Drew was furious now. He had gotten so upset that he didn't notice at first his head throbbing. He winced back the pain so as to not let on with Kim. He took a couple of deep breaths to calm down and relaxed the tension in his hands.

Kim was now crying and trying to grab at Drew to get him to listen. Drew had had enough of listening to this liar, he just wanted to get to his baby girl.

"Look, whatever you knew or didn't know or whatever your motivations, the bottom line is I now know the truth. I know we NEVER had any connection like you tried to make me believe. I never could figure out why I didn't feel any kind of pull to you. I thought, even without memories, I should feel something, but I NEVER did with you. Now I know it's because we were NOTHING, to each other back then and we are nothing to each other now!" Drew shoves past Kim and races off to meet up with Sam, leaving Kim crying in the doorway.

Kim was sobbing in the doorway curled up in a heap on the ground. She wanted Drew to listen to her, she needed him to see she didn't mean to hurt him. After crying for a few more minutes she pulled her head up out of her hands and stood up to leave. As she stood up she placed her hand on the door to steady herself and realized Drew left it open ajar. Kim took a quick look around to see if anyone was watching and then pushed the door open a little further. She poked her head in and quietly calls out, "Hello?" When she got no answer or no one came to see who was there she quickly stepped inside the house and closed the door behind her. Checking around one last time for anyone she swiftly makes her way up the stairs to Drew's room.

Drew was still trying to shake off his encounter with Kim when he strolled up to Kelly's. Sam had just texted that she was running late so he already knew he would be waiting a few more minutes to see his daughter. Heading into the diner to wait, he took in one more deep breath of fresh air to finally calm his anger. Just as he stepped inside someone rushing out falls right into his arms.


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N - Bonus chapter this week! All I'll say is, things are about to get complicated... ;)**

"I am so sorry, are you okay?" Drew asks as he helps the woman steady herself. Drew looks down to see a mess of light brown hair with red highlights, reaching to grab the items that had fallen from her purse and onto the floor. After making sure she was steady he kneels down and picks up a lipstick and holds it up waiting to give it to the woman.

"I believe this is yours," Drew quips waiting for the woman to look up and show her face.

"Oh my gosh, I am so sorry I didn't even see you there." She lifts her head up and turns her neck to finally look Drew in the face.

As soon as Drew caught a glimpse of her his eyes widened and he took a deep breath in.

"JJ? Oh my god, is it really you?" Drew was shocked to see this woman from his past.

"Drew? Oh my gosh! Drew! It's you!" JJ reached out and flung her arms around him and pulled him into a big hug. The two hugged each other so tight, they almost fell over from their crouching positions.

"Oh wow, Jo what are you doing here? And, wait, how did you know it's me?" Drew asks very puzzled as he pulls out of the hug and stands up. He offers his hand to help her stand up as well.

Jo, now looking Drew eye to eye just stares at him for a moment, touching his face and taking in the very different look than what she remembered.

"J, hey are you okay?" Drew asks, trying to pull her out of her stare.

Jo, realizing she is staring, quickly jolts her head back and sighs deeply. "Gosh, I am so sorry, I don't mean to stare. I knew you were different, I mean your face was different but it's pretty surreal to see it in person."

"Yeah, you're telling me." Drew laughs with a sly smile.

"Oh yeah, oh gosh, Drew, I'm so sorry, what a stupid thing to say." Jo, completely embarrassed, replies.

"Oh come on, you know me, always the sarcastic one."

Jo swats at his jacket with her hand and lets out a small laugh. "That's right, I can't take anything you say seriously." Jo gushes at him while Drew reaches over and brushes a piece of hair out of her eye. Drew begins to stare at her and a flood of memories come back to him. He quickly pulls his eyes down before she notices his staring.

"So, how DID you know my face was different?" Drew questions her.

"Well, when I got back to the base in Coronado, after being on assignment, you were all the gossip. I heard all about you and your newly found twin and this memory swap deal? What a crazy story!" Jo explains.

"Yeah, it's a pretty crazy story." Drew flatly responds. "Do you want to get a cup of coffee? I'd love to catch up. I obviously have a lot to tell you and I would love to hear what you've been up to."

"Of course, I thought you'd never ask," Jo giggles and flashes a sweet smile.

Drew holds his hand out, pointing to a table for them to sit at over by the wall. Wow, he thought to himself. This is not at all how he thought his day was going to go. Seeing this woman from his past, someone that he had a lot of history with, was weirdly comforting. Finally, someone he remembered, someone who hadn't dumped a bunch of lies onto him, someone who it had always been easy with. He suddenly realized how happy he was to see her and he couldn't wait to catch up with her. He hoped she was planning on staying in town for a while.

"So, are you planning on staying in town for a while?"

"I don't know, I haven't quite decided, but I think I'll be here for a little bit." Jo responds coyly. "So, tell me, what have you been up to?"

"Drew?" Sam blurts out, rushing up out of breath.

Scout! It had completely slipped Drew's mind why he was at Kelly's and that he was going to spend the day with his little girl.

"Sam, hey." Drew murmurs.

"Hey," Sam whispers, while checking out this woman sitting next to Drew. It was someone she didn't recognize and she wondered what she wanted with Drew.

Drew, seeing that Sam was trying to size up the situation, realized that Sam did not know who Jo was.

"I'm sorry, I just realized you two don't know each other. JJ this is Sam, Sam this is J…."

Jo interrupts Drew quickly, giving him a playfully annoyed look.

"Drew, you know you are the only one who gets to call me JJ. Hi, I'm Jo, Joana Jenkins." Jo offers her hand to Sam for a handshake. Sam grabs it and shakes it, still giving this woman the side eye.

"It's actually Lieutenant Joana Jenkins, if you want to get so formal about it." Drew laughs.

"It's Commander now." Jo looks over at Drew with a huge smile on her face.

"Is it, JJ that's so great!" Drew gushes over her accomplishment. He is so caught up in re-connecting with his old friend that Drew does not notice Sam's skeptical look and that she had moved in to stand right next to him. Sam places her hand on top of Drew's to get his attention.

"So, Scout? Did you still want to spend time with her today or…?"

"Yes, of course! I need me some baby girl time." Drew cried out with excitement.

"Baby girl?" Jo was intrigued.

"Yes, of course, you don't know. Part of all we have to catch up on. I have a daughter. Her name is Scout." Drew beamed with pride. "And she is THE most beautiful girl you have ever seen. And I'm not even biased."

"Ha, I bet you aren't, I am sure she is gorgeous. I can't wait to meet her sometime." Jo replied with a bit of disappointment in her voice.

"Well, how about right now? Wait, where is she Sam?" Drew finally realizes that Sam did not walk in with their daughter in tow.

"That's what I was trying to tell you. You know Scout and car rides. She fell asleep. Kristina is in the car with her right now. Can you come out and get her?" Sam asks pointing toward the door of the diner.

"Yes, let's go do that. I mean, you're coming, right Jo?" Drew inquires.

"How could I pass up an invitation like that. Plus, I'm very curious what Chief Andrew Cain is like as a father." Jo winks and smiles across at Drew.

"Ha Ha," Drew mimics sarcastically. "I'll have you know…."

Sam interrupts abruptly and with a somewhat harsh tone.

"Drew is a great father." Sam quickly regrets blurting that out because she realizes she sounded very defensive.

"Sam, it's okay really. This is what JJ uh, Jo and I do. It's kind of our 'thing.' Drew reaches out and touches Sam on the shoulder. He still felt that undeniable pull toward her and he did honestly want to grab her and hold her, but now wasn't the time. They still had a lot to work out.

Jo suddenly felt very uncomfortable, like she was intruding on a private moment.

"Uh, look if now isn't a good time, I'm sure I can meet Scout another time," Jo stammers.

"No, it's fine, it's fine, really. We'll have a great time together." Drew stands up and begins to follow Sam out of Kelly's with Jo in tow.

"Hey J, where are you staying?"

"Um, I'm not sure yet, I kind of just got to town."

"Well, I'll have to make sure Monica is okay with it, but you should come and stay at the house. We have plenty of room." Drew holds open the door for the two women. When Sam hears his offer she cranks her head around and shoots Drew an annoyed look. She quickly looks back around before he can catch her.

"The house? Monica? We do have a lot to catch up on. But, I don't know, I think I should just stay at a hotel." Jo sweetly replies.

"The Metro Court is very nice." Sam chimes in.

"No way. I'm almost positive Monica will be okay with it. I insist you will stay at the house. It will give us a lot more time to talk." Drew practically demanded.

Sam rolled her eyes and shook her head disapprovingly. She wished she didn't have this case to work on. She really wanted to find out more about who this woman was and who she was to Drew.

Drew opened the car door and scooped his baby girl out of her car seat. He had become an expert at being able to do it without waking her up.

Drew quietly whispered to Sam, "I can keep her tonight, if that works for you?"

"Um, yeah sure that would be great. I can come by in the morning and pick her up."

"That's fine, whenever, there's never a rush when I'm with my little girl. See you later. Be careful." Drew gave Sam a little wink and a quick pat on her shoulder as he turned around to go.

Sam watched as she watched Drew walk off with Jo and Scout. She couldn't believe he would be spending the day with another woman with their daughter. How could he do that? And asking her to stay at the mansion with him? Sam felt an urgent need to find out everything she could about Joana Jenkins. Suddenly, Sam stopped. She tried to get a grip on herself and on the feeling's she was having. Drew was only talking to this person. She is obviously someone he knew from the Navy. They probably have some kind of 'brotherhood,' relationship and he feels obligated to be kind and generous. Based on the other night, she knew Drew still had feelings for her and she definitely still had feelings for him, she just still hadn't sorted out this whole mess yet. Working on this case with Jason wasn't helping was making her remember how well they worked together and bringing up all kinds of old memories. Sam kind of felt bad, she had meant to tell Drew that she was working the case with Jason, but she didn't get the chance with Jo sitting there. Hopefully she would be able to tell him tomorrow when she picked up Scout. Maybe they would have some alone time to talk.

Sam glanced up one more time and watched in the distance as Drew, Scout and Jo walked off in the direction of the park.


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N - Sorry it's been so long since an update, I've had a lot going on. Everyone has been so kind and supportive of the story and so far NO ONE seems to hate Jo! :) We get to see more of her and Drew in this chapter, I hope you all enjoy!**

The sun shone brightly through the windows in the Quartermaine sitting room. A tray of assorted baked goods and a pot of coffee was set out on the table for everyone's breakfast enjoyment. Monica sat alone on the sofa, reading the newspaper and sipping her coffee.

"Good Morning!" Drew bellowed as he strutted into the room with a huge smile on his face. He made his way over to Monica and sat down beside her. He leaned over and gave her a soft kiss on the cheek and patted her knee.

"How are you this morning, Mom?"

"Well, I'm glad to see you in good mood for a change." Monica smiled, not lifting her eyes from the paper.

Drew shot Monica a funny look and then got up to pour a cup of coffee.

"Ha, ha, you are so funny." Drew mocked Monica's observation. "I get it, I've been a little bit of a downer lately but today is a new day." Drew clapped his hands together as he made his declaration.

"Does this new attitude have anything to do with the young woman who is staying in my house?" Monica raised an eyebrow and quickly glanced up at him.

Drew walked back over to sit on the couch with Monica and leaned his shoulder up against hers.

"You know, Mom, I've got to tell you, it feels really good to finally recognize someone. Someone from MY past. It doesn't hurt that she's a pretty great friend too." Drew smiles as he thinks about Jo. "Thank you, so much for allowing her to stay here."

"I second that." Jo's voice came booming from behind Monica and Drew. They both turn around to see Jo standing in the doorway. Drew quickly stands up and moves over to greet his friend.

"Jo! Hey, how'd you sleep?" Drew holds his arms out signaling for Jo to step inside the room further.

"Hey, Drew. I had a great night's sleep, thanks." Jo touches Drew's arm as she walks past him and over to Monica who was standing in front of the sofa. "Mrs. Quartermaine, thank you so much for opening your home to me." Jo remarks as she holds out her hand to initiate a handshake.

"Any friend of Drew's is welcome here anytime and please, call me Monica." Monica replies as she swats Jo's hand away and pulls her in for a warm hug. "How long will you be in town for?" She releases the hug and sits down on the sofa. She pats her hand down on the cushion next to her inviting Jo to sit next to her.

"I'm not really sure. I hope for a while. I'd like to catch up with Drew again, it's been a really long time." Jo turns to look over at Drew and flashes a sweet smile.

Drew's eyes light up when he hears Jo's plans. He was hoping she would stay around for a while, he really needed his friend right now. Someone he could really confide in. He and Jo had been through so much together, they had a lot of history and it felt good to be able to relate to someone he remembered and someone who knew and understood his past.

"Well, you can stay here as long as you like. Especially, if you keep being the reason for this good mood my son is in." Monica looked over at Drew and began to chuckle when she saw how mortified he was with her remark. "I need to get to the hospital now, but I hope I will see you later." Monica got up and began to walk out of the room.

Drew stands up and grabs Monica for a quick hug before she leaves.

"Thank you, Mom, for your 'help.'" Drew sarcastically exclaims as Monica leaves the room.

Drew sits down next to Jo and puts his hand on her knee.

"I really am glad that you are here. You have no idea how weird it's been since I had this procedure. Everything seems familiar but I only remember a few bits and pieces. I am so happy to have someone here that I fully recognize." Drew leans over and pushes his shoulder into Jo's playfully.

"So, Mom?" Jo cocks her head back motioning to Monica who had just left. "That's a new development." Jo giggles as she reaches up and pulls on Drew's collar.

"Oh yeah, that." Drew smiles sweetly and bows his head slightly embarrassed. "Monica has been great through all of this. She has stood by me even when we all found out I wasn't Jason Morgan. Monica actually adopted me." Drew beamed, proud of his long sought-after family. "Yeah, it's great, I really love having a real family. I even made it official." Drew raised his hands up and bent his fingers into air quotes. "Before I went and had the memory reversal procedure, I changed my name."

"What?" Jo exclaims in shock.

"Yeah, you are looking at Andrew Quartermaine, now." He quips, wiggling his shoulders back and forth playfully.

Jo laughs and rolls her eyes at Drew's silliness.

"Well, aren't you high society now?" She replies in a mocking tone. "No, but seriously, I'm really happy for you. I always thought you deserved nothing but the best." Jo gives Drew a tender look and touches his face.

"So, what happened with this whole memory mapping thing? What the hell is it? You know, I never believed when they said you deserted. I tried to figure out what happened to you, but I – I couldn't. I was threatened with my own disciplinary actions if I didn't drop it. I never wanted to. I tried to look into it on my own but there were no leads. I'm so sorr…." Jo had been rambling on so fast that Drew could not get a word in. Finally, he couldn't take it any longer and he cut her off. He didn't want to hear her blame herself.

"Stop! This is not your fault, AT ALL." Drew was emphatic in his response. He needed to be sure his friend knew there was nothing she could have done.

"Faison had that whole operation carefully planned out. There was nothing you could have done. It was just some weird twist of fate that pulled me into this situation."

"So, what did happen? I know that you were abducted for the memory mapping."

"Long story short, this international criminal, Faison wanted to be able to control a hired killer. That's where my 'twin,' comes into play. He's a – a," Drew sighs and walks over toward the double doors. He looks out into the bright day. Even though he and Jo always told each other everything, he was finding it hard to reveal the details of his brother's employment.

"He's a hitman, I already know, Drew. I did some of my own research." Jo walked over and put her hand on Drew's shoulder to comfort him. "Drew, c'mon, you and I go way back. You don't need to worry about anything you have to say to me. I'm never going to judge you."

"JJ, I know that, it's just, I don't know, it's all still kind of overwhelming for me, so how could anyone else understand?" Drew rubbed his hand over his face and let out a little groan. "Anyway, due to the memory mapping procedure, it made me believe I was my brother Jason Morgan. I don't remember all of the details, but from what I was told, I guess, when I first came to this town, I didn't remember anything and as you can see, my face got re-arranged, so nobody even thought to suspect that I was Jason because he was presumed dead. Anyway, at some point, from what I read, 'Jason Morgan,' me, was declared alive. Obviously, Sam and I got together, we got married, with me thinking I was Jason and we had Scout."

"Wait, so Sam was with you because she thought you were Jason?" Jo exclaims in disbelief.

"No, I don't know, not exactly. It's kind of complicated and since I don't remember a lot of it, it's hard to explain. Drew shifted back and forth on his feet and folded his arms across his chest. "I don't know what it is exactly, but I feel this tremendous pull toward Sam. A very strong connection. I don't remember the details of how we got together but based on the feeling I get, I know it was something very real." Drew had an intense look in his eyes and a serious tone in his voice. "Anyway, long story short, Sam and I had a life together until 2017 when, 'the real,' Jason Morgan came crashing through a skylight." Drew thrust his arm up toward the sky and walked back over to the couch and slumped down into the cushion. "Pretty much the rest you know."

"Wow! Um, just, wow! That is one twisted story." Jo shakes her head, and walks over to sit next to Drew.

"Yeah, well, that's been my life for the last two years, 'one twisted story." Drew squishes his face and slaps his hands down on his knees.

"Drew, can I ask, why did you and Sam breakup? I mean just because Jason came back? If you guys were happy and in love with this deep connection, why did him coming back matter?" Jo grabbed Drew's hand and gently stroked it.

Drew let out a little chuckle, "JJ, you know I'll tell you anything." Drew slyly smiles and gives her a wink. "Well, again, I only know bits and pieces, but basically, Sam lied. We had gotten re-married, with me as myself and the whole time Sam was still in love with Jason and oh yeah, she kissed him once while we were together." Drew looked over at Jo and saw her eyes widen. "See, I told you it was complicated." He groaned and rubbed his hand over his face. Jo moved in closer and hugged his arm.

"I'm so sorry Drew, that had to hurt. Especially because, I know how much you've always wanted a family."

"Yeah, well that's where the latest disaster of my life comes in. This lie Kim told me before I didn't have MY memories back."

"Wait, what, Kim, Kim Nero? _**My**_ friend?" Jo was taken aback.

"Yeah, you didn't know she was in Port Charles?" Drew scans the coffee table looking for something and then walks over to the desk.

"No, no I didn't." Jo pushes her hair out of her face and sweeps a piece behind her ear. She walks over and joins Drew at the desk.

"I thought the two of you were super close?" Drew retorts while he is shuffling through the papers and envelopes on the desk.

"Well, let's just say we've lost touch." Jo mutters.

Drew replies with a quiet grunt as he continues to peruse the desk. He continues his search by opening the drawers and rifling through the contents.

Jo begins to slowly pace back and forth while she contemplates the news that Kim also lives in Port Charles. After a few minutes, Jo notices Drew has been searching the room intently.

"What are you looking for?" She asks sharply.

"Huh," Drew looks up from his task, realizing he was a bit distracted and hadn't been paying attention. "I'm sorry, I can't find my watch. I thought it was in my room, but when I went to put it on this morning, I couldn't find it. I thought maybe I left it down here."

"Do you want me to help you look?"

"No, no it's fine. I'm sure it will turn up. Maybe I left it at the office." Drew dismisses his concern.

"That's right, you have an 'office." Jo squeals out, teasing Drew and skipping over next to him.

"Yeah and I should be going in soon. I need to check in with the nanny and make sure Scout is all set. Sam was going to pick her up, but she got delayed by a case. As soon as I do that I'll need to go. Wanna come with me?" Drew looks over at Jo with a huge smile.

"Hmm….yes, maybe I will. I need to hear more about Kim and what she's been up to since she's been in town."

Jo grabs Drew's arm and links, it with hers. She pats him on his hand as they turn to leave the room. "Please, do tell me what my dear friend has been up to."


	23. Chapter 23

**A/N - Sorry guys that it's been so long between updates. I've had a lot going on lately. Hope you enjoy this latest chapter!**

"So, that was the 10 cent tour." Drew chuckles opening the door to his office and letting Jo walk in ahead of him.

"Wow! Who would have thunk it, Chief Andrew Cai.., sorry, Quartermaine, a CEO of his own company." Jo teases.

"Ha, ha, I know all those times we diffused explosives or our extensive pool playing skills didn't really train me for running my own company." He laughs as he pulls out the chair for Jo to sit in. He walks over to the credenza and grabs two bottles of water. Drew strides over to Jo and hands her the water sitting down in the chair next to her.

"So, tell me about what you've been up to, JJ. You made Commander, that's so great!"

"Yeah, well, I'll tell you it was NOT easy. You know the military, it's 10 times harder on women, I encountered resistance the whole way. But, let's see, where should I start. I feel like it's been a whole lifetime since I saw you." Jo places her water on the table and turns in her chair to face Drew. "After my last deployment in Afghanistan, when we worked that mission together, I was sent to DC for a while. I did the whole liaison thing, which I hated, because there is no excitement." She relayed rolling her eyes. "Now I'm teaching at the base in Little Creek."

"DC, nice! You got the cushy gig's huh?" Drew laughed and slapped his knee. Jo shot him a glare and then started laughing knowing he was just kidding.

"Yeah, well, I'm not the one who's part of a wealthy family and living in a mansion, smart ass!" Jo, pushed against Drew's shoulder and rolled her eyes at him. They both giggled and mumbled under their breath. After a minute Jo's face turned serious and she got up and walked across the room. She moved over to Drew's desk and picked up the picture of Scout he kept there. Jo smiled when she looked at the happy girl staring back at her.

"So, Kim is living in Port Charles? How long has she been here?"

"Ugh, you really know how to dampen the mood." Drew still cringed when he thought about Kim and all her destructive lies. "She's been here about 3 years, I guess. I only met her in December of 2017 but I think she was here for a while before that, she works over at General Hospital."

"Wait, I thought you couldn't remember anything from the last 5 years, only your past before the memory mapping?" Jo inquired.

"I have cheat sheets, well technically, cheat videos." Drew got up and walked over behind his desk. He opened the top drawer and took out his iPad. He opened it up and showed Jo his video files. "Before the procedure Dr. Maddox had me make videos on all the people in Port Charles that I would need to or want to know. That way when I came back, I wouldn't be so lost."

"Clever idea," Jo quips. She reaches down and picks up the iPad to get a better look at the videos. "Whose Oscar?"

"That's my so.." Drew stopped himself and got a sad look on his face. "That was the boy Kim told me was my son. That is the lie I was referring to earlier. Kim told me that Oscar was my son and that her and I had a 'relationship,' in San Diego."

"WHAT?" Jo bursts out laughing. "She told you that?"

"Yeah. I know crazy, right? I mean, of course at the time I didn't remember and she some how was able to fake a DNA test saying I was the father. I guess that wouldn't be too hard for an ObGyn. Anyway, now that I know, in San Diego, I barely tolerated her, everything makes more sense." Drew sat down behind his desk and started shuffling through the papers on top of it.

"What do you mean everything makes more sense?" Jo inquired, sitting down in the chair on the other side of the desk.

"I mean, I never really felt anything for her. When I was around her there was nothing there. I figured if we had a relationship and this 'connection,' she told me about, I would feel something, but I never did." As he talked Drew opened the drawers and started rifling through the contents inside.

"Looking for the watch again?"

"Yeah, how did you know?" Drew looks up slightly to meet Jo's eyes.

"I guess when you disarm a few bombs with a guy you get to know him a bit." Jo retorts with a giggle.

Drew chuckled as he replaced the contents of the drawer and closed it. He re-organized the papers on his desk and let out a big sigh.

"Sorry, I'm sure it will turn up." Jo sweetly reassures him as she places the iPad back on his desk.

Drew got up from behind the desk and moved around to the other side to sit next to Jo.

"We did get into some pretty dangerous situations didn't we JJ?" Drew leans back in the chair and clasps his hands into his lap.

"We had some pretty close calls that's for sure." Jo turned herself in her chair to face him.

"Remember that time during training and the simulator kept malfunctioning?" Drew recalls. "It was the middle of summer and it was hot as hell in that warehouse. We kept having to do the whole drill over and over again and we had all that gear on! Oh my God I thought I was going to pass out from heat stroke." Drew laughs as he sits up in his chair.

"I remember that! Oh my gosh it was so hot! I wanted so badly to take all that bomb gear off, but we had to run it as if everything were live. Do you remember what we did after that though?" Jo scooches up in her chair and leans in closer to Drew putting her hand on his knee.

"You bet I do." Drew places his hand on top of Jo's recalling the memory sweetly. "We hauled our asses down to the beach and stripped down to our skivvies and went swimming."

"We sure did." Jo snickers. "Oh, that water felt so good on our skin after being practically on fire all day. Then remember, we found that dive bar and played pool and drank beer all night?" Jo was smiling and looking right at Drew. Reminiscing with him was great. She loved remembering all their adventures and all the fun they had together.

"I remember, you got into it with that biker and almost got us killed we had to run for our lives!" Drew laughs and put his hand on Jo's thigh. He reaches up and sweeps a piece of hair out of her face. Looking at her in the eyes he remembered all the memories they shared together, how fun and easy it was with her. He leans in a bit closer until their foreheads are almost touching and continues softly. "We had to run 8 blocks, remember, with that big dude cursing at us the whole way."

Jo was staring into Drew's eyes as her recalled the story. She leans in even closer and touches his face. She could feel his breath on her lips. "Then we realized we left our keys and couldn't get into the car." Jo whispers, touching her fingers to Drew's lips. Drew caressed Jo's face with his thumb. He gently grabbed her neck and pulled her in even closer. Just as their lips were touching the chime on Drew's phone broke through the silence. They both jolted back quickly and turned away from each other. Drew cleared his throat, stood up and walked back behind his desk to see who had texted him.

"Uh-hmm, it looks like I need to go handle something in legal." Drew muttered.

Jo, still trying to catch her breath from their encounter, stood up and grabbed her purse.

"Yes, of course, you should go and take care of business. I should probably get going anyway." Jo fumbled out the words.

"JJ, you don't need to leave, I'll only be a minute, then we can grab some lunch." Drew was trying to relieve the awkward tension.

"No, really, it's okay. I should go and see Kim at the hospital." Jo was trying to avoid looking Drew in the face. "I'll, um, I'll just see you later." Jo blurted out and scurried out the door.

"Jo, wai….." Drew called after her but she was already gone. He stood there for a second trying to collect his thoughts and recover from the sensual moment. He didn't think those feelings would still be there after all these years. What was going to happen now and how would this affect his relationship with Sam?


	24. Chapter 24

**A/N - SO SORRY, it's been so long since I posted guys. Real life has kept me away from writing. I do intend on finishing the story so if I still have any of you hooked, please bear with me, I think you will like how this plays out. ;) Enjoy this chapter, I think it's a pretty good one!**

* * *

Drew stood outside of Kelly's for a moment breathing in the fresh air and feeling the warm sun on his face. He recalled back to the moment he had just had with Jo. The two of them always had a great connection. She was so easy to talk to and they shared similar pasts and so many memories. Quickly, Drew's thoughts turned to Sam and the connection he felt with her. Every time he was around her his heart beat just a little faster and she seemed to always take his breath away. How was it possible to have such similar feelings for two different women? Drew closed his eyes and rubbed his hand over his face. He was just now realizing what Sam must have went through when Jason came back. Even though he only remembered that one night, when she told him she still had feelings for Jason, he suddenly had way more empathy for what the last year was like for her.

Drew sat down on the bench in front of the diner and again began remembering the words Sam spoke to him, "I still have feelings for Jason." He needed to remember the rest. He tried to pull up anything else, from before or after that moment, but nothing was coming. He let out a deep sigh and a groan. If he didn't start remembering soon, he would have to contact Dr. Maddox and see if he could help. Drew didn't seem to be making much progress in recalling the memories like Maddox said he would and Drew wanted to find out why.

Drew's grumbling stomach reminded him why he came to Kelly's, it was lunch time and he was craving a BLT and fries. He shook off his disappointment with not remembering and strolled into the restaurant. He made his way up to the counter and what he saw made him suddenly upset. It was Sam, sitting and chatting with Jason. They were whispering to each other and she kept touching him on the arm. "I thought she was delayed by a case?" Drew quietly said to himself. This is why she couldn't pick up our daughter, she had to see him? Drew's thoughts started swirling and he couldn't believe Sam was sacrificing time with their child for _**him**_.

"Sam? What's going on, I thought you had a case?" Drew's voice startled Sam and she jolted back a bit.

Both Sam and Jason turned around to see Drew standing there with a stern look on his face. Jason, was unphased and returned his own blank stare.

"Drew, hey, how are you?" Sam stood up and touched Drew on the arm trying to calm the situation. Every time she touched him, she still got tingles through her body. God, he was wearing the cologne she loved too, she breathed it in slowly, closing her eyes and savoring the moment.

"I'm fine, but I'm a little confused. You told me you couldn't pick up Scout because you were working on a case. Not so you could come out, on, what, are you on a _**date **_with _**him**_?" Drew spit the words out with such disdain. In his head he suspected he had it wrong but he couldn't help himself, when he saw her with Jason all he could remember was how she told him she still loved him and that feeling of betrayal washed over him again. He knew he had no right to say anything, even if she was on a date with him. They weren't together, hell he didn't even remember her, really, but especially not after the tense moment he had just had with Jo. Drew calmed his anger a bit with a deep sigh.

"Sam, I'm, I'm so sorry, I don't know what got into me, it's none of my business, what you are doing." Drew dropped his head with shame. He started fidgeting with his ring finger, again, not understanding why.

Drew's outburst had caused Jason to stand up and puff his chest out a bit and move in closer to Sam. Sam realized his intention and moved over a bit closer to Drew. She grabbed his arm and started to push him over a few steps away from Jason.

"Jason, I need to talk Drew privately for a minute." Sam turned her head slightly to excuse herself and Drew away from Jason. "Drew, come here." Sam continued to pull him over to stand a few chairs away.

"Sam, I really am sorry," Drew quietly pleads. "I don't know what happened, I just saw you and…" Drew takes a quick breath and when he does Sam finishes his thought.

"You got jealous?" Sam asks smiling and darting her eyes to make contact with Drew's.

Drew chuckled a little and looked up toward the ceiling. She obviously knew him pretty well.

"Yes, maybe just a little bit." Drew raised his thumb and forefinger up, lifted apart just slightly. "But, also I think I felt like maybe you were lying to me again? The last time you and I were together, I found out about you lying about Jason and now with finding you here, with him after you told me you couldn't pick up Scout because of a case. I just, you know, it looks kind of suspicious." Drew ends with a bit of inflection in his voice and hoping he didn't over step again.

Sam was taken a back just a bit. After all the months of them barely talking about anything, now here he was, just laying it all out there straight up, no BS. She was kind of impressed at how willing he was to discuss the misunderstanding.

"I get that, I do and I understand that for you, since that's all you really remember, I'm not very trustworthy right now, but there is an explanation for why I'm here with him." Sam quietly explained, grabbing his hand and looking into his piercing blue eyes. "Jason and I….." just as Sam was beginning to explain Jason interrupts.

"Sam, can we finish our conversation?" He asks motioning with his hand for Sam to go back to where they were sitting.

Sam let's out a little groan and rolls her eyes at Jason's intrusion. She knew what he was doing, trying to act innocent, but yet marking her as his, 'territory.' She didn't have time to deal with Jason's possessiveness right now, she needed and wanted to make things right with Drew.

"Not right now Jason," Sam exclaimed with annoyance. "I think what we have to talk about can wait. I 'm going to, have lunch with Drew right now." Sam smiled and looked over at Drew who was a bit shocked. He would love to have lunch with her, but was surprised that she was willing to after he had been a bit of an ass.

Drew took a step closer to Sam positioning himself behind her a bit and put his hand on the small of her back. She smelled really good. The waft of her perfume gave him a quick flash of a memory.

They were standing at her penthouse, he was in a suit and she was in a beautiful blue dress. Sam was standing in front of him with her back turned to him, while he zipped her up. She held her hair up off her neck and he remembered how he had to resist the urge to lick and kiss at the bare spot.

Drew let out a small grunt and rubbed his nose a bit to pull himself back to reality. He was glad that Sam was standing in front of him so she couldn't see him staring at her.

Jason was still standing there, trying to pull Sam back to their conversation.

"Look, Jason, she told you we are having lunch, so why don't you back off." Drew had a stern look on his face and took a couple steps forward to show Jason he wasn't going to back down.

Sam, pushed up against Drew and held her hand up toward his chest to try and hold him back from Jason.

"It's okay Drew, I've got this." Sam was secretly happy to know that Drew still felt so protective of her. She realized that she hadn't destroyed all the feelings after all. Sam also knew that she still was an independent woman that wanted to be able to take care of herself and while it was nice to always have, 'back up,' she needed to make sure Jason knew this is what she wanted to do.

"Jason, what we have to discuss can wait until later. Right now, I am going to have lunch, with Drew. I will call you later." Sam took a couple steps towards Jason and held her hands out while firmly explaining her position.

Jason stared at Sam while she spoke. He slumped over just a bit when he realized that he wasn't going to be able to get her to sit back down with him.

"Call me later," he declared as he turned to leave the diner.

What a douche, Drew thought to himself, he is so passive aggressive. What could Sam possibly see in that guy, he wondered to himself.

After watching Jason leave Drew turned his attention to Sam and how excited he was to be having lunch with her. He scanned the room for a free table and escorted Sam over to it. He pulled the chair out for her to sit down.

Sam gleefully accepted the chair and looked up at Drew with giddiness. She always loved when he treated her with such high regard. Drew sat across from her and they both pulled off their jackets and settled in for their 'date.'

"Drew, look, before we go any further, I want you to know that Jason and I we're just..."

"Sam, wait, you don't have to tell me. I know that I don't remember a lot, but I feel like I need to go out on a limb here and trust you. I know that sounds crazy, given my recent behavior, but I want us to have a fresh start and try and forget about all the hurt from the past. Which, coincidentally, will be _**very**_ easy for me." Drew chuckled and flashed a sweet smile toward Sam.

Sam was taken aback by Drew's suggestion and it made her heart burst to think he was still willing to trust her like that. She decided she was going to return the gesture by just being open and honest with him.

"Wow, Drew, that's really generous of you. I really appreciate that." Sam smiled and reached out to touch Drew's hands. She lowered her head to meet his eyes and looked at him tenderly. "I think making a fresh start sounds awesome and I want that too. That's why I really do want to tell you what's going on between me and Jason."

Drew sat up in his chair a bit taller, stealing himself for what Sam was about to tell him. He told himself he would respect whatever her decision was regarding him.

"Jason and I are working on a case together." Sam's voice was low and sultry.

Drew still got a tingly filling when he heard Sam talk. His eyes lit up a bit and his heart filled with joy when he heard it was just business with her and Jason.

"So, it's just business with the two of you?" Drew hesitantly asks, trying to get a feel for whether or not Sam was still conflicted.

Sam took a deep breath in and held the side of her face in her hand. She knew what Drew was asking. He wanted to know if she still loved Jason. She wished she could answer him definitively, but she wasn't there yet. She felt more confident to be around Jason and not 'want,' him, those feelings were fading. Spending time on this case with him she was realizing more and more that he hadn't changed at all and she had changed a lot. Jason was still living for Sonny and Carly and would never tell them no. All he did when they got together was talk about Carly and all of her 'issues.' Sam had even tried to get Jason to drink whine with her and talk about family and the future, but he had to rush out to go see Carly.

Sam promptly realized that she had left Drew hanging with his question and she brought herself out of her thoughts.

She gazed into Drew's eyes and smiled widely.

"Drew, I'm sorry, I'm still not sure."

Drew's face fell slightly, he cleared his throat quietly and let out a small sigh.

"I'm sorry, I know that's not what you want to hear, but I just want to be honest with you." Sam leans way in across the table and caresses Drew's shoulder.

"I get it, I understand, it's fine. I appreciate the honesty." Drew quietly replies. He was happy that Sam told him the truth. He flashed back to this morning in his office with Jo and wondered if he should share that with Sam. He decided to wait since he wasn't even sure himself what that was and besides, he hadn't even had a chance to talk with Jo about it yet.

"Drew, are you okay?" Sam noticed he seemed to be in a far-off place.

"What, huh, oh sorry, I was just remembering something that was going on at the office earlier." Drew side stepped the issue with out fully lying. He shook his head back and forth to clear his mind. He wanted to be fully present in this moment with Sam.

He looked across the table at her. God she was beautiful. The mid-afternoon sun glistened off her dark hair. Her petite frame and voluptuous chest was accentuated by the tight T-shirt she wore. Drew could feel himself getting turned on just sitting across the table from her. He knew this was not the right time for that, so he quickly looked for a distraction. He saw the menu on the table and hurriedly picked it up.

"So, maybe we should order, huh?" He mumbled out with his husky rasp.

Sam quivered at the sound of his voice. Whenever he spoke in his lowered husky tone, it always sent shivers across her body. She began staring at him in his suit. He had the top button of his shirt undone and she could see some of his chest hair peeking through. She imagined caressing his bare chest and kissing him. She could tell he had recently trimmed his beard and she longed to run her hands through the silky hairs. Just sitting across the table from him, she felt the electricity between them. She knew she couldn't just grab him and kiss him, here in the middle of Kelly's so she quickly looked for her own distraction. Grabbing for the menu she accidentally swiped it off the table onto the floor.

Drew and Sam both jolted up immediately to bend down and pick up the menu. Reaching down to grab it they looked up at the same time to come eye to eye with each other, so close that their foreheads were almost touching. Sam could feel Drew's breath on her lips, Drew could see the glistening of her wet lips staring him in the face. He reached up and rolled his thumb across her bottom lip. She reached out and caressed his face. Each of them inching in closer and closer until their lips were almost touching.

Jo walks into Kelly's hoping to get a cup of coffee. She had gone to the hospital looking for Kim, but her shift didn't start for a little bit longer. She surveys the room looking for a place to sit when she sees Drew and Sam. She sees the two of them locked onto each other's eyes, lost in their intimate moment. Her heart twinges with pain, knowing how close her and Drew were, just a few hours before. Not wanting to witness Drew kiss Sam or to make Drew feel awkward, if he were to see her, she rushes back out of the restaurant before she is noticed.

Drew was still gazing into Sam's beautiful dark eyes. The other people in the restaurant were fading out of his thoughts and it was just him and Sam there in that moment. He gently grabs her by the neck and inches her closer to his lips. They both breath in deep steadying themselves for the imminent kiss.

"Excuse me, are you 2 ready to order?" The waitress sweetly asks.

Drew and Sam break apart and look at each other with wide eyes. Drew helps Sam to her feet and guides her back to her chair, before sitting back in his own.

"Um, yeah, sorry, we're going to need a few more minutes." Drew slyly responds.

The waitress walks away and Drew and Sam quietly start giggling with themselves.

"Well, so much for public places, I guess that doesn't work for us either." Drew quips looking up at Sam and giving her a wink.

Sam looks back at Drew biting her lower lip and flashing a sexy smile.

"Yeah, I guess not." She mutters out with her sultry tone.

Drew snickers a little hearing Sam's sexy response.

"Let's not start that again. We will probably get kicked out of here. We should order, now, come on." He sits up straighter in his chair and flicks his finger at the menu.

"Yeah, you're right." Sam agrees and she arches her back straighter in her chair as well. She sneaks a peak at Drew over her menu so he doesn't notice. They obviously hadn't lost the sexual chemistry they shared before. Sam tried to focus more on the menu to cool her urges down. She knew in her head it wouldn't be right to sleep with Drew right now, there was too much unresolved, but God how she wanted him.

Drew, was pretending to focus on the menu but he kept darting his eyes up to catch a glimpse of Sam. She kept pursing her lips back and forth and biting her lower lip while she read the menu. He held the menu up higher to block him from seeing her face and to help him ease his lust. The sexual tension between them was strong, but it would be wrong to act on it now. They had a lot to work out and now he needed to figure out where Jo fit into his life.

His thoughts turned to Jo for a moment and the almost kiss they shared earlier. What did that mean for them and for him and Sam. Drew sensed his life was about to get a lot more complicated.


	25. Chapter 25

Drew stepped into the Floating Rib and scanned the room for his friend. Not seeing Curtis immediately, he is stopped in his tracks when he has a flash of a memory. He recalls him and Sam dancing in the middle of the room, smiling and happy. He could see himself twirling her around and firmly supporting her back when he dipped her. His mind also wanders to seeing Oscar laying on the cold concrete floor, he was covered with dust and dirt. Drew can see there is rubble all around them.

"Drew my man!" Curtis interrupts Drews thoughts with his booming voice from behind and a pat on the back. "It's about time you made time for your old buddy Curtis."

Drew turns around and smiles at Curtis. He pulls him into a strong hug. Although Drew had remembered the few days before the procedure and how Curtis had helped him retrieve the flash drive, he had still watched the video he had made about Curtis, just to try and jog his memory more. Drew had actually remembered quite a few memories of him and Curtis and now standing here in front of his friend even more were coming to mind.

"Curtis, it's really good to see you." Drew slaps him on the back and pulls him into a handshake. The two make their way over to the bar and sit down.

"Ah come on man, you can be honest, you don't remember me, do you?" Curtis flashes a quick smile and a wink at his friend.

"That is not true, I do remember, you. In fact, I was just remembering some stuff right now. And I can prove it to you." Drew motioned for the bar tender to come over to him. "Hey there buddy, can I get two beers, whatever you've got on tap?" Drew turns to Curtis with a huge smile on his face raising his eyebrows and holding his arm out with a shrug. "See?"

"See what?" Curtis retorts bluntly. "Just because you ordered us two beers? Man, that don't mean nothing." Curtis waves his hands across his face to dismiss Drew's claim.

"Yes, you are right, that doesn't necessarily mean anything, but I happen to know that the first rounds on you because you owe me a drink!" Drew snickers with a grin, pushing Curtis.

Curtis turns to look at Drew with surprise in his eyes. He starts to laugh and grabs Drew by the back of the neck, twisting it slightly.

"Of course, you would remember that." Curtis mumbles under his breath. "Ah, you know I'm just kidding you. I wouldn't care if you didn't remember me, I'm just glad you are back and okay."

"Thanks, I appreciate that, I am too." Drew grabs the beers that the bartender had just brought over and hands one to Curtis. "Here's to friendship," Drew exclaims as he clinks his bottle against Curtis'.

"To friendship." Curtis raises his bottle slightly and then takes a drink. "So, tell me, how have you been, really?"

Drew looks over at him and his eyes widen and he lets out a loud sigh.

"It's been pretty crazy, actually, the last couple of days. Coming back here after the procedure and not really knowing any one, that was surreal. Things are coming back slowly though, I mean, I remembered you, didn't I?" Drew chuckled and pushed into Curtis with his shoulder. "No, but really, I can't thank you enough for helping to retrieve the flash drive. I wouldn't have been able to go through with the procedure without it."

Curtis gets a shy smile across his face and hangs his head, a bit embarrassed.

"C'mon man, it wasn't nothing. It's not like I wasn't about to help you, you're my boy, I've always got you covered." Curtis could tell something was going on with Drew, he seemed to have something on his mind. He was eager to help his friend with whatever was troubling him. "So, how are things with you and Sam? I hope you ain't to mad at me for letting that information, 'accidentally,' slip about the flash drive."

Drew glances over at Curtis and a smile comes across his face. "Oh man, don't even worry about it, I knew you'd let that information slip, on 'accident." Drew holds his fingers up into air quotes and says the word accident in a mocking tone, teasing Curtis. "Things with me and Sam they're, intense. Yeah they are really intense and I think they are about to get complicated." Drew theorizes as he pulls at the label on his beer bottle.

Curtis, always the matchmaker, lets out a low holler, thinking, 'complicated,' meant something different.

"Well, alright, intense _**and **_complicated, you don't waste any time, that's what I'm talking about." Curtis raises his beer bottle and tilts it over to clink it with Drew's again, but quickly realizes that Drew is not reciprocating the gesture. He sees that Drew has his head hung down with glum look, fidgeting with this napkin. He definitely knew something was up now, if Drew was refusing to make eye contact. "Drew, what's going on? Obviously something is up with you."

"Oh Curtis, I don't know what I am going to do. Sam and I we have had a few interactions and each time I can feel the connection with her and it's so strong. I mean, hell, we actually almost slept together."

Curtis jolts his head back, almost spitting out his beer. "What? Well, why didn't you?"

"Because, right before we really got intimate, I remembered the night of our breakup. Specifically, how she told me she still loved Jason and well, it kind of killed the mood, if you get what I'm saying. But, I just saw her again today at Kelly's and we almost started making out in the middle of the place."

"Drew! My man, I don't understand you, if this is what is going on, then why the long face? I figured you'd be, you know, more excited." Curtis motions with his hands and leans over into Drew trying to pry him out of his slump.

"I feel guilty, for almost kissing Sam, when only a couple hours before that, I was in my office about to kiss another woman."

Curtis quickly turns his head towards Drew and stares at him with wide eyes.

"Say what? Who is this other woman? It ain't Kim is it?"

Drew wrinkles up his face and cocks his head back sharply. "God no! She's the last person I would be trying to kiss."

"Okay, then who, I didn't know there was any one else in town you were even attracted to."

"She's new in town, in fact she just got here last night." Drew replies gloomily.

"Damn, you do work fast!"

"No, it's not like that, she's, a, a, friend, from before I came to Port Charles. In fact, we have known each other for many years. We served together in the Navy." Drew recounts to Curtis who was listening intently.

"So, you two were romantic in the past?"

"We've had a strong bond for a long time and we have a deep connection through a lot of stuff that has happened. And, yes we have definitely had some romantic times and I have had very strong feelings about her, but the timing was just never right for us to pursue it. Jo and I we just have this ease about us."

"So, this, Jo, do you know how she feels?" Curtis inquires.

"No, we haven't talked about it since we re-connected. After all these years, I kind of assumed she would have moved on, but today in my office I could tell, she still has the same feelings." Drew had continued to tug and pull at the label of his beer. He had ripped up a small corner of it and was pulling at it as he talked. He tapped his fingers on the top of the bar and turned around to face Curtis. "So yeah, man I don't know what I am going to do about this. You know, when Sam told me that she still had feelings for Jason, I couldn't understand how she could say she loved us both, but today for the first time, I am starting to understand that it could be possible." Drew lets out a frustrated sigh and rests his head in his hands.

Curtis got up from the barstool and took out his wallet. He laid several bills on the bar and then reached over and slapped Drew on the back. "Brother, you do have a problem and I have no idea what your going to do. One thing I will say, I think you need to be honest, with both women and with yourself. You need to figure out what you want and remember lying is what caused you and Sam to bust up in the first place. I'm always here for you, you know that. Except for, right now, cause I gotta go home and see Jordan before she puts out an APB on me." Curtis smiles and chuckles a bit as he walks towards the door. "Oh yeah and next time the beers are on you!" Curtis calls out as he exits the bar.

Drew snickers a bit and holds up the peace sign to Curtis as he leaves. He lets out a big groan and rubs his hands over his face trying to figure out what he was going to do. Placing both hands on the bar he goes to get up from his stool when a piercing pain shoots across his head. "Aaaggghh!" Drew cries out as he pushes the palm of his hand against his forehead. "What the hell," he whispers to himself, "I wasn't even trying to remember anything."

"Hey buddy, are you okay?" The bartender questions Drew, hearing his anguish.

"Uh, yeah, I'm fine. Could I just get a glass of water, please?"

The bartender walks off and comes back a few seconds later with a glass of water and sets it down in front of Drew.

"Are you sure you're okay?" He asks again.

"Yeah, yeah I'll be fine, I just have to wait her a minute. It will pass." Drew closed his eyes tightly and took a few deep breaths. He didn't feel like he was stressed or upset, but he tried to get as calm as possible anyway. He felt the pain subsiding a bit so he decided to stand up. When he stood to his feet, the room began to spin and he stumbled a bit on his feet. "Whoa," he muttered quietly to himself, "That's a new development." He grabbed onto the side of the bar to steady himself and took a few deep breaths. He closed his eyes waiting for the dizziness to subside and rubbed his fingers into his temples. The calming breaths and the gentle massaging were working and the pain and dizziness had been relieved. Drew reminded himself of the thought of calling Dr. Maddox he had had earlier in the day and wondered if he should try and reach out to him about the headaches and now dizziness. Drew cringed at the thought of more medical prodding and decided to just wait and see if the symptoms continued.

One thing he couldn't just wait and see about was this situation with Jo. The two of them really needed to talk after this afternoon. Drew had been happy for the distraction Curtis provided, asking him to come out for a drink, but now it was time to go home and 'face the music,' as it were. Jo and him would be able to work it out. They had never let anything come between them and he wasn't about to start now.


	26. Chapter 26

Drew walks out of Scout's nursery and quietly closes the door. He begins to text Sam.

"_Sam, sorry, I don't see the doll in Scout's room. I hope it turns up soon, I know that's her favorite. Give my baby girl and extra kiss from me tonight. Talk to you later." _

Just as Drew pushed send on the text he heard Jo reach the top of the stairs.

"JJ, hey, I'm glad your back. We need to talk." Drew quietly implored.

"Drew, I'm really beat and I just want to go to bed." Jo sighed exasperated.

Drew took a couple of steps towards her and reached out to grab her hand. Jo quickly tucked her hand behind her back and shot Drew an annoyed look.

"J, come on. We've never not been able to talk things out. I don't think we should start now." Drew lowered his head and darted his eyes around until he made contact with Jo's. He cocked his head lightly to the side to signal for her to follow him. They strolled down the hallway to Drew's room.

"Drew, I don't think this is a good idea, I don't think we should be in your room alone." Jo turned around to go.

"JJ, hey don't go. It'll be fine. Look I'll stay ALL the way over here on this side of the room if you want and you can stay over there and we don't even have to touch. C'mon, what do you say?" Drew walked over to the far side of the room next to the window.

Jo, trying not to show she was amused, pursed her lips back and forth and shifted her weight to try and show annoyance. She was no match for Drew's charm though, because two seconds later she cracked and let out a small giggle.

"Get over here you goof. You don't need to stand over in Siberia, I think we can sit next to each other on the bed."

"Oh good, I'm glad you said that, I didn't really _**WANT**_ to be in Siberia." Drew smiles and swaggers over toward Jo. He reaches up and helps her off with her coat, placing it on the chair next to the door. He holds out his arm escorting Jo over to his bed where they sit.

They both try to talk at the same time and it makes them snicker at each other, lightening the mood.

"You go first." Drew offers to Jo. He shifts himself back onto the bed a bit further and clasps his hands in his lap. She had a small bit of hair that kept falling down and hitting her in the eye. Drew so badly wanted to reach over and brush it out of the way, but he didn't want to give Jo any reason to leave without talking first. Clasping his hands together was a way for him to keep from touching her.

"Drew, today in your office, that was…" Jo pauses trying to find the words.

"Intense?" Drew chimes in.

"Yes, intense that's a good word for it. And you and I we, we just found each other again and it's been so many years. I mean you have a wife and a baby."

"Ex," Drew interrupts. Jo looks over at him puzzled. "I have an ex-wife and a baby. Sam and I are divorced."

"Okay, so she's your ex-wife, but you still have history with her and you obviously still have 'something,' going on with her." Jo began to raise her voice. She was getting frustrated and upset remembering what she had witnessed at Kelly's earlier and hopped up off the bed, not wanting to sit next to Drew. She started pacing back and forth across from him.

Drew jumped up off the bed, stepped over toward Jo and started to pull her into a hug. Jo jerked her shoulder away from Drew's embrace and stepped back away from him.

"Drew," Jo scolded him and shot him an annoyed look.

"Okay, okay, sorry, you are just so upset, I hate seeing you like this."

"I am upset! I don't like feeling like this either, especially because you are the reason!" Jo exclaimed and plopped down in the chair next to her.

Drew had a perplexed look on his face and couldn't quite figure out what the problem was. Sure, they had almost kissed but, that was both of them, not just him. He couldn't figure out what he had done to make her so upset. Drew walked over and crouched down beside the chair. He nodded his head back and forth trying to get Jo to look at him in the eyes. She refused to look up at him.

"JJ, please, just look at me." Jo slowly raised her head and fixed her soft green eyes to meet Drew's. "Look, I'm sorry that I let it get that far in the office today, I shouldn't have let nostalgia take over like that."

Drew's apology enraged Jo even more.

"That's what you think this is about? Us almost kissing?" Jo sprung up out of the chair and grabbed her coat. "And, us almost kissing, that was just nostalgia for you? Oh, my god, you are SUCH an ass. Good to see some things never change!" Jo grabbed her purse from the bed and turned to leave the room.

Drew stepped in front of her blocking her exit.

"Drew, just get out of the way, please." Jo pleads, exasperated, not looking him in the eye.

"No, I'm not going to let you leave when you are this upset. There is obviously something really bothering you and I am too big of an ass to figure it out. Please, we tell each other everything, please tell me what it is." Drew crooked his thumb under Jo's chin to raise her head up and look at him. He stares back at her with his puppy dog face. She lets out a big sigh and rolls her eyes up to the ceiling. She never could say no to him. Pulling off her coat and throwing her bag into the chair she sits back down on the bed and takes a deep breath.

"I saw you." Jo states plainly. "I saw you with Sam at Kelly's today. You two looked pretty," Jo paused for a moment. "Intense."

Drew's heart sank. He couldn't believe he had hurt Jo so badly. What an idiot he was to not figure it out. He let out a loud groan and hid his face in his hands. How was he going to explain this one?

"JJ," Drew begins. Jo jumps up off the bed and walks over to the window, holding up her hand.

"Just don't Drew, it's fine. It's kind of the story with us isn't it. The timing has never been right."

"Jo, I want to explain. I hope you can try and understand. First of all, I want you to know that Sam and I, we did not kiss."

Jo, still with her back to Drew, cracked a half smile. She was happy he hadn't shared a kiss with Sam, after he had pulled back from her earlier.

"I can't explain this draw I have toward Sam. I don't even really know her, yet, when I'm around her there is like this, electricity."

Jo, turned around to face Drew and put her hand up motioning for him to stop.

"Yeah, Drew, I kind of got the 'we're connected' speech from you earlier. I don't really need to hear it again."

"I'm sorry, boy, I'm saying that a lot tonight. This is not going at all how I thought it would." Drew crossed one arm across his chest and raised the other one to the side of his face. "JJ, you and I we have, something very special and I cherish it, very much. I wouldn't ever want to do something to ruin it. If I lost you, I couldn't deal with that, we've been through way too much."

Jo softened her anger to Drew quickly, remembering their history and everything they had endured together.

Drew put out his hand for Jo to grab on to it. She took it and they walked back over to the bed together and sat down.

"The bottom line is, Sam and I, we're not together right now. She's still figuring out what she wants and I realized today that I need to figure out what I want too." Drew reached over and brushed the hair out of Jo's face. "I don't know what's going to happen, but I know that you are here now and I'm so happy and grateful to see you. Please, can you forgive me for being an ass?" Drew flashed her his sly smile and batted his puppy dog eyes at her, trying to be funny.

Jo, shook her head and let out a big sigh. She pushed Drew's shoulder almost knocking him off the bed.

"When have I not forgiven you for being an ass. If I couldn't do that, we would have stopped being friends years ago." Jo giggled and swatted at Drew's arm.

He laughed and grabbed her around the shoulders, giving her a side hug.

"So, what now?" Jo asked quietly.

"I would love to talk some more, about old times." Drew suggested.

"I don't know, do you think that's a good idea, given what happened last time?"

"JJ, it'll be fine. I promise." Drew took her hand and held it in between his.

Jo rested her head on his shoulder and closed her eyes for a second. At the same time, they both fell back and laid on the bed. Amused that they were still so in sync, they began laughing hysterically. Jo looked over toward the window, she could see the night sky perfectly from her position on the bed.

"Wow, it's a beautiful night tonight," Jo declared, raising her head up onto one hand and shifting her body to lay on her side.

Drew turned his head and looked out the window. The sky was clear and you could see a million stars.

"Remember the nights in Afghanistan? They were always so clear, you could see so many stars over there." Drew recalls quietly.

"I always thought it was so weird, all the explosions and gunfire during the day to pollute the air with smoke, but at night, nothing but clear sky. It was always Deke's favorite part too." Jo suddenly got a sad tone to her voice.

Drew looked over at Jo and wiped a tear from her eyes. He sat back up and rubbed his hands through his hair. Jo moved herself to sit beside him and caress his face. They both tilted their heads to lean on each other and grabbed hands and interlocked fingers.

"I still dream about him." Drew sighed. "Well, it's more like a nightmare." Drew jolts up and walks over to the window to look out.

"Drew, it wasn't your fault, you have to know that, right?" Jo comes up behind him and rubs the back of his shoulders. "It was your mission, you were doing your job."

"My job was to protect him! I was supposed to protect him and I failed!" Drew crossed his arms over his chest.

"Drew, you can't blame yourself, my brother was a soldier, he loved serving his country, that's what he wanted to do."

Drew looked down and shook his head. He was fighting back tears. Jo pulled at his shoulders and he turned around to face her. She grabbed his face and held it up with her hands staring into his eyes. Seeing how much guilt he still felt, she pulled him into a warm embrace and rubbed her hands over the back of his head.

Drew grabbed onto her and held on tightly. He had so much guilt for letting Jo down and not being able to save her brother.

"JJ I tried, I really tried to save him. I was headed out to grab him out of the line of fire when they shot that rocket at our Humvee and we all had to scatter for cover. Once I found cover behind a rock, I looked out to see what was happening with the Deke." Drew's voice was heavy with emotion and his eyes were welling with tears. "I was just in time to see that Taliban soldier pull his gun out and shoot him in the head. I had to fight every instinct in me, to not run out from behind that rock and beat that man to death." Drew recounted, making him enraged all over again. He pulled out of the hug with Jo and pounded his fist against the wall.

"He just shouldn't have been there. I should have found a way to get him off that mission." Drew implored.

"Drew, there was nothing you could have done, Dekhen was eager to prove himself. He wanted to show his worth. You know that, it's practically ingrained in all Navy SEALs DNA, I swear." Jo chuckled a bit at her comment. She reached her hand out and grabbed Drew's face and turned it to look at her. "Please listen to me Drew, please hear me, my brother's death was not your fault. I don't blame you, you shouldn't blame yourself."

Drew finally broke down and began sobbing. His knees went a bit weak and Jo reached out to help hold him up. She grabbed him around the waist and again pulled him into a tight hug. They stood, holding each other for a few more minutes until Drew had regained his composure.

Drew and Jo released from the hug at the same time and as they did their cheeks grazed against each other. Drew reached up touched her cheek giving it a gentle rub. Jo gingerly rubbed her fingers against Drew's cheek. As they did this their eyes met and they held a deep gaze. Drew brushed a bit of hair behind Jo's ear and Jo straightened a few pieces of Drew's tousled hair. Never breaking their gaze, they each inched closer and closer to each other until their foreheads were touching.

Drew gently grabbed Jo at the back of her neck and pulled her into his body. They both let out a quiet moan when their lips finally touched. Drew reached around and gripped Jo at the small of her back, pulling her in even closer to him. They both released and pressed their lips together over and over kissing furiously. Jo wrapped her hand around the back of Drew's neck and ran her fingers through his hair. She rubbed her hands up and down his shoulders and chest.

Jo began fumbling to undo the buttons on Drew's shirt. Drew made quick work of the buttons on Jo's shirt. He gently rubbed her shoulders and pushed the shirt off onto the floor. Jo finally got the buttons undone on Drew's shirt and she pushed the shirt to halfway down his back. Drew released his grip on Jo to pull the shirt off the rest of the way, tossing it forcefully to the floor. He began pushing her back toward the bed and she sat down on the edge. She pushed her hands down to lift herself back into the middle of the bed and laid down. Drew towered over the top of her and then gently rested himself down next to her holding himself up with one arm.

"Are you sure about this?" He quietly whispers.

Jo answers him by grabbing his face and crashing into his lips again. Drew moans into the kiss and caresses Jo's face.

Suddenly Drew was overwhelmed with a piercing pain through his skull.

"Aaagghhh!" He cries out as his head falls down into the bed next to Jo.

Jo, squirms out from underneath Drew's body and rubs his head and shoulders.

"Drew! What, what is it? Are you okay?"

Drew rolls over onto his back and pushes his fingers into his forehead. He starts to breath slow and easy trying to calm his excitement.

"I'll be fine. This happens sometimes."

"What do you mean? You've had these before?"

Drew winces his eyes closed through the pain and scoots himself up the bed to prop up against the headboard.

"Yeah, a few times."

"A few times? Have you been checked out?" Jo asks in a panic, moving herself to sit next to Drew.

"Look, I'll talk to you about this, I promise, but can we not do it right now?" Drew took a loud breath out and rubbed his temples with his fingers.

"Of course, yes, I'm sorry. Do you need anything? What can I do?" Jo caressed his arm.

"Just give me a minute, it will pass." Drew still with his eyes closed patted Jo on her thigh. He slightly opened one eye and looks over at her. "I'm sorry, I think I kind of killed the mood," he chuckles.

"Oh Drew, I don't care about that, you big goof." She snickered and slugged him in the stomach.

"Oooff, hey, injured person here, go easy," he joked.

"Ya, ya, it's your head that's hurting not those cut abs."

"Ooh, you think I have cut abs?"

"Drew!" Jo exclaims exasperated at his inability to take the situation seriously.

"Okay, okay, sorry. I honestly just need a minute they usually don't last very long."

"Well, you may be fine with this, but I'm not. I'm staying with you tonight." Jo declared. "I need to make sure you are really ok."

"JJ, that's not necessary they really…..oohhhh, ah!" Drew winces as another sharp pain flares up.

"Uh-huh, ya, you're ok." Jo scolds him, rolling her eyes.

Drew raises up and swings his feet over off the edge of the bed, bending over holding his head down.

"Yeah, this one is kind of bad. This is probably the worst one yet."

"Good, then it's settled, I'm staying." Jo folds her arms, satisfied with herself. "I'll go get myself ready for bed and I'll be right back. Do you need me to get you anything, maybe an aspirin?"

"Just some water would be good." Drew points her toward the direction of his bathroom.

Jo steps into the bathroom and pours a glass of water. She walks over and sets it on the night table next to Drew.

"Here you go." She bends down next to Drew's face. She brushes her fingers through his hair and kisses him on the cheek. "I'll be back, okay? Don't die while I'm gone," she giggles at him. Drew snickers back at her.

"Okay, I'll try."

Jo, crosses the room and exits into the hallway. After she gently closes the door, she leans up against it and sighs out deeply. She closes her eye's and recounts what just almost happened. She wasn't sure what this meant for their relationship but she had a feeling things were about to get complicated.


	27. Chapter 27

Kim walked into her dark apartment and switched on the lights. The place felt pretty lonely now that Oscar had moved out. Julian kept her company most nights but he had to close up the bar this evening, which left Kim home alone. She placed her take-out bags on the counter and rifled through her mail. She walked across the room to her couch and sat down on the cushion resting her feet on the coffee table in front of her. She let out a big sigh and closed her eye's shaking off the stress of the day. As she sat there in the calm, she recalled the encounter that she had that day.

_**Flashback**_

Kim was standing at the 4th floor nurse's station when she heard someone behind her call out her name.

"Kim?!"

Kim recognized the voice right away and her eyes widened a bit.

"Joanna? Oh my gosh what are you doing here?" Kim moved from around the desk and over to Jo, trying to pull her in to a hug. Jo steps back and folds her arms across her chest, avoiding the embrace. Kim begins hurling more questions at Jo.

"So, why are you here? How did you know I was in town? How did you know where you could find me?"

"Don't play your innocent act with me." Jo sarcastically replies.

Kim chuckles a little and tilts her head to the side.

"I'm sorry, I don't know what you are talking about. I'm just really surprised to see you that's all." Kim lowers her head to look at the floor.

"I'm here for Drew. I heard about what happened to him and that he was living here so I came to re-connect with him. It sounds like you've been doing some connecting of your own." Jo spits out the words with disdain.

Kim steps into Jo and grabs her by the arm. Jo, grips Kim's hand and forcefully removes it from her arm.

"Do not grab me." Jo orders.

"I'm sorry, but, I have to work here, can we please talk about this in private?" Kim flashes Jo a stern look and points her in the direction of the hallway benches. Jo nods her head slightly and motions for Kim to lead the way.

The women take a seat on a secluded bench under the stairway, where Kim thought they would have a bit of privacy.

"What are you up to, Kim?" Jo firmly asks.

"What do you mean?" Kim looks away and dismisses Jo's question.

Jo grabs at Kim's face and makes her look her in the eye.

"I know what you did to Drew. I know you lied about Oscar."

"Yes, yes I did. So what? What are you going to do about it now, everything's already out in the open," Kim angrily growls at Jo.

"Don't be coy with me Kim. I know you. I know you better that anyone else, don't forget that. We grew up together and were friends for a long time."

"Friends!? You and I are NOT friends anymore!" Kim's voice boomed through the hallway. She darted her head around quickly to see if anyone had heard her outburst.

"Oh you are SO right! We are NOT friends anymore, but before everything you did, we were friends. Really good friends. I am sorry, that you feel I betrayed you in San Diego, but I did what I thought was right. And you got your revenge on me anyway, didn't you?"

"Oh yeah, that's Jo, always doing the right thing." Kim mocked. "I almost got kicked out of med school because of you."

"No, you almost got kicked out of medical school because of your actions. I still don't understand how you got out of that one." Jo retorts.

"Because I didn't do anything wrong." Kim spits back.

"Right, whatever." Jo rolls her eyes. "Look, I'm not here to rehash that old crap. All I want to know is are you up to your old stalking ways?"

"Stalking? That's a bit of a harsh word don't you think?"

"Kim, I mean it, don't act all innocent with me. You know what I'm talking about." Jo grabs Kim by the arm and twists her around to face her.

Kim, wriggles out of Jo's grasp and lunges forward standing in front of her, furious.

"I don't owe you any explanation for anything. But, just so you'll get off my back I'll tell you. NO. I'm not doing anything to Drew. He won't have anything to do with me since he found out I lied." Kim bitterly replies, folding her arms across her chest and refusing to look at Jo.

Jo stands up and pushes up right next to Kim, standing shoulder to shoulder with her.

She quietly whispers, "You better be telling me the truth. Drew is very important to me and I'm not going to be letting anyone mess with him. Got it?"

Kim twists her head away from Jo and quietly scoffs. Jo stands there for a few more seconds making sure she had gotten her point across and then walks off toward the elevator and out of sight. Kim turns to watch Jo go, scowling at her the whole time. She couldn't believe the nerve of Jo, accusing her of doing something wrong. She had no idea. Kim sighed out loudly and shook off the encounter. She walked back over to the nurse's station and got her mind back on her work.

_**End Flashback**_

Kim growled out in frustration remembering the upsetting encounter with Jo. She sat up quickly and removed her shoes. She picked them up and walked over to the hall closet. Placing the shoes on the closet floor she then reached up and grabbed a wooden box off the shelf. She carried the box over with her back to the couch and set it on the coffee table. Sitting, she rubs her hands over the top of the box a few times. Carefully opening the box, Kim peers inside and slowly a devilish smile creeps across her face. She reaches in the box and calmly removes two items, placing them on the cushion next to her. Sitting back in the sofa she bends her legs up underneath her and shoves her feet into the cushion next to her. Looking down she gently picks up the small doll and holds it up to her chest. She pats the doll on the back and gives it a squeeze. Placing the doll back on the couch next to her she then picks up the silver watch and holds it up in front of her. She rubs the face of the watch with her thumb and brings it close to her face. Kim catches a scent of Drew's cologne, wafting off the watch and she smiles slightly. She holds the watch to her cheek and then kisses it softly.

As she sits there on the couch with the items on her lap Kim fantasizes about Drew. She needed to figure out a way to get him to forgive her. She longed for him to hold her, to touch her, to want her. Kim's thoughts were interrupted by a knock on the door.

On the other side she could hear a muffled voice.

"Hey Kim, it's Julian, are you still awake?"

Kim's eyes widened. She couldn't let him see these things. Quickly she placed the items back in the box and stashed it back on the top of the closet.

Impatient with no response, Julian knocked again, a bit louder and longer.

"Kim, are you there?"

"Coming!" Kim took a quick survey of the room to make sure everything was put back in order. She took a deep breath in and put her thoughts of Drew out of her mind. Striding over to the door she smiled as she opened it.

"Hi there beautiful." Julian cooed when he saw Kim.

Kim giggled and threw her arms around Julian's neck. "Hey there, Charlie. How was your night?" Kim guided him through the door and into the room closing the door behind them.

"Oh, it was, just, you know, work."

"How about you, how was your day?" Kim darted her eyes back and forth not wanting to let him know about her visit from Jo.

"Oh you know, it was work." They both chuckled and locked arms as they glided over to the sofa to sit down. The slumped back in the cushions and kissed each other sweetly.

"You know, I just want you to know that I am so happy I have you to come home to after a hard day. I love you."

"I love you too, Charlie." Kim reaches over and hugs Julian and lays her head on his chest. Julian was so comforting to her. She wanted to hold on to this moment. She wanted to let Julian be enough, she hoped that she could.

As she laid there peacefully in his arms her thoughts slowly wandered back to the items in her secret box and her longing for Drew.


	28. Chapter 28

Drew tossed and turned in bed. He mumbled lowly under his breath and his eyes fluttered back and forth.

"_Sam! Sam! Are you down here? Answer me!" Drew looked through the darkness and smoke to see a small figure lying at the bottom of the stairs. He rushed down them and crouched down beside her. He checked for her pulse and tried to revive her. He was able to briefly revive her, but he could see sparks flying next to them. He grabbed her up quickly. Drew knew they had to get out of their fast, the place was about to blow. He held onto Sam with one arm and raced up the stairs, out of the basement and rushed out the door of the house just as the explosion occurred. He could feel the heat of the flames and the glass shattering all around. The rush of the explosion, hurled him to the ground next to Sam. _

"SAM!" Drew shouted and jolted up in bed. He winced his eyes and pressed his palm into his temple. The pain in his head was excruciating. As he sat there, he could feel the room spinning. The headaches and dizziness were getting worse.

"Drew, are you okay?" Jo crouched next to him, beside the bed, placing her hands on his shoulder and rubbing gently. She had a worried look on her face.

"Ah, yeah, I'm, I'm good. I just had a pretty intense dream, that's all."

Jo, stood up slightly and sighed. "Yeah, I heard," trying to hide her jealousy. She walked back over across the room and sat down in the chair she had been watching Drew from all night. He had protested about her sleeping in the chair, but she wasn't about to lay next to him in his bed, it was too tempting for her to be that close. "Do you remember it?"

Drew looked up confused and murmured under his breath.

"The dream, do you remember it?" Jo reiterated. She suspected it could be a memory and knew he should talk about it so he could remember all the details.

Drew exhaled loudly and wrestled the covers off. He got out of bed and made his way over to the dresser, taking out a t-shirt. He didn't think he should talk to Jo about memories of Sam. He didn't feel that would be fair to her, given the fact there was something going on between them. "Yeah, I do, but… Look, Jo, I don't think I should talk to you about this." Drew sighed as he pulled the t-shirt over his head.

Jo pursed her lips up, quietly exhaling as she stood up and walked over to Drew.

"Drew, come on. Since when can't we talk to each other about anything?" She pushed her shoulder into his and smiled crookedly.

Drew looked at Jo and chuckled shyly. He sat down on the edge of the bed and got a far- off look. "JJ, you know what I mean, we CAN talk about anything, but this, I think this is asking a lot of you. To hear about memories of Sam and me, given that you and I, have history and now, we have …" Drew looks up at Jo and quickly looks down at the floor. He really hated hurting Jo. He wished things had not gotten so complicated.

Jo sat down next to Drew and put her hand on his thigh, tapping it slightly. She really didn't want to talk about Sam with Drew, but he was her friend first and foremost and he needed her to be that right now. She had to put her personal wants aside and be there for her friend.

"Drew, I get it, we're in a weird place right now. But, you need someone to talk to, you need to be able to talk about Sam with someone, why not me? You and I have been through a lot, _too_ much to let a little weirdness get in the way of us. Come on, I'm tough, I can take hearing about some memories."

Drew snickered a bit and looked up to meet Jo's eyes. He really loved the ease they had with each other. He couldn't believe how complicated things were getting. He had so many things to still work out with Sam and now Jo had come back into his life. He was so grateful to have her back, especially now, when his last few years were still pretty much a mystery, he really did need her support. He let out a big sigh and rubbed his hands along his face.

"Okay, okay. I mean, I guess it would only make it weirder if we _didn't _talk." Drew pushed a piece of hair out Jo's face and touched her face lightly. He got up and walked over to the window, looking out he folded his hands across his chest.

"The dream, I guess I should say, memory, starts off with me bursting into a house. I'm yelling for Sam, I'm looking for her. There is smoke in the air and a loud beep, I think from smoke detectors going off. I'm frantic to find Sam, I'm searching upstairs and downstairs, screaming her name. Finally, I head into the basement and that's when I see her, or I think I see her. She's in a heap on the floor, she's so still. I race down the stairs to get to her and she's unconscious, I am able to revive her, thank God." Drew turns around to look at Jo briefly, wondering how she was handling hearing about this. He looks back toward the window and puts his face in his hand and continues. "Just as she comes to, sparks start flying next to us and I know we need to get out of there. I scoop her up and race like hell out of that basement. I burst out of the door of the house, just as the explosion happens. It knocks Sam and I to the ground and we pass out for a bit. When I come to, I see Sam is still unconscious next to me, so I hurriedly try to get her to wake up. I am desperate to make sure she's okay. Finally, she wakes up for a minute and she says, 'we're alive, I knew you'd find me' and then she reaches up and…." Drew pauses for a minute, unsure if he should share the next part with Jo. He knew it could hurt her.

"And then what," Jo, staring intently at Drew, breaks the silence with her question. She wasn't sure she wanted to hear it. Since Drew paused, she knew it must be something intimate.

Drew decides he isn't going to lie about what he remembered. He and Jo had always told each other the truth and if any of this was going to be resolved, truth is what was needed now. "And then she reached up and touched my face and tried to kiss me."

"Oh, I see." The words stung, but she tried to push the feeling down. Jo knew he had a life since he had disappeared and she didn't want to begrudge him that. "What then?"

"I don't know. That's it that's all I remember, right now. But the emotions are so real and the feelings in the moment, they still seem so intense, like it just happened." Drew walks back over to sit down next to Jo on the bed. "I can't get over how intense the feelings are, from the memories I have remembered. It seems I have recalled times when I was in a panic trying to find her." Drew explains, woefully.

"What do you mean, you've remembered other times where you had to save Sam?"

"Yeah, well, kind of. I've had this other dream or memory, whatever you want to call it, where I'm saving her in the freezing cold. I couldn't ever make out her face before, but it's her voice and I just know it's her."

"Wow, she get's into trouble a lot." Jo retorts.

"JJ." Drew gives Jo a disapproving look.

"Sorry, sorry," Jo puts her arms up and shrugs her shoulders a bit, leaning back away from Drew. "I know, no judgement, I'm just listening." Jo, moves back in towards Drew and nudges him on the shoulder. "Do you think that's why you get the headaches? Because the memories are so intense?"

Drew looks over at Jo and gives a little smirk. "I'm not sure. I had a headache, right after the procedure and Dr. Maddox thought it was just a slight side effect."

"Slight side effect!" Jo lunges up off the bed, turning to face Drew. She couldn't believe he was taking this so lightly. "Drew, you were basically doubled over in pain last night and now this morning, you woke up in agony! I'd call that more than a slight side effect!"

Drew puts his hands up and reaches out towards Jo pulling her back down to sit next to him.

"Hey, hey, easy now. I'm fine. I'm planning on reaching out to Dr. Maddox to see if he can provide insight into why the headaches are worsening." Drew grabs Jo by the hand with one of his and puts his other arm around her shoulders, pulling her in towards him slightly. "Please, try not to worry, okay. I'm fine. I promise."

"Mm-hmm, sure you are. I've heard that before. God, you are SO stubborn!" Jo shoved him away as she got up off the bed and walked away.

"Yeah, I am and you love me anyway. Oh, um, sorry, I just mean….." Drew immediately knew that what he said made the moment awkward. He had no idea what to do now to ease the weirdness.

Jo turned around quickly when she heard Drew's words. He was fidgeting with his fingers and looking to the ground. She knew he felt awkward and was wondering what to do now. Jo decided to try and lighten the mood. There was no sense in making the situation worse. "You are SO lame! What the hell, this town has made you soft! You think you have to explain every little thing you say?" Jo walks over to the bed and grabs Drew's arm pulling him to his feet. "Sounds like we need to do one of our challenges. You definitely need to get some, 'macho,' back." Jo teases.

"Oh, really. You think I don't have any macho, huh. Well, we'll just see about that. What do you have in mind?"

"Running. Definitely, running. I'm gonna kick your ass." Jo laughs as she heads for the door.

"Hmm, you're on!" Drew giggles as he reaches to grab Jo before she can leave. He stumbles a bit and ends up grabbing her around the waist just as she opens the door. Drew pulls her in a bit closer and laughs out loud. Just then, he looks out to see someone standing in the hallway. Suddenly, Drew got a solemn look on his face and promptly moved his hands to his sides. Jo, not paying attention to what Drew was seeing, looked over at him, when he quickly dropped his arms. She then looked out into the hall to see what he was seeing. Jo instantly got serious, as well.

Drew quietly murmured, "Sam?..."


	29. Chapter 29

"Sam?!" Drew lowly muttered. He was shocked to see her standing outside his door, so early in the morning. "Wh-what are you doing here?"

Sam stood there staring back at Drew and Jo standing in his doorway. She had no idea what she had just walked in on but she didn't like it. What was this woman doing in his room so early in the morning? Had they spent the night together? Sam could feel her eyes welling up with tears and she was determined to not let Drew or Jo see how hurt she was. She quickly looked down, closed her eyes and took a deep breath. Just as she was about to make something come out of her mouth, she heard little foot steps bounding down the hallway.

"Daddy!" A small voice called out. Danny came running up the hallway with a huge smile on his face.

"Danny, I asked you to please wait for me downstairs," Sam scolded.

Danny's face fell slightly and he bowed his head from Sam's harsh words.

"I'm sorry, I just got excited to see Dadd…. I mean Drew," Danny shyly responds.

Sam quickly felt bad for scolding her young son. She knew how excited Danny always was to see Drew. The two had a special bond, since Drew was the only father Danny knew the last few years. It had been very difficult to navigate through all the emotions since the reveal that Drew wasn't Jason, especially for Danny. He didn't really understand and Jason wasn't around that much. Since Drew had been keeping his distance, Danny had essentially lost two fathers.

Sam crouched down near her young son and ran her fingers through his hair.

"Danny, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to sound so serious. But remember, we talked about this, Dad..um Drew, is having some memory problems, and I wanted to be able to prepare him for seeing you." Sam held Danny close and stroked his arm. She wanted to handle it gently with him so he didn't feel bad if Drew didn't remember him.

Drew looked down at Sam comforting Danny and he felt bad. Since he'd been back from the procedure, he hadn't really seen Danny. He remembered a few memories of him and knew that Danny had thought he was his father and Drew wished immediately that he had done better with reassuring the young boy.

"I know you said Da-Drew was having a bad memory but I thought that once he saw me, he'd remember," Danny sweetly replied.

Drew's heart melted at Danny's comment. He quickly went into action making the boy feel better. "Of course, I remember you Danny! I could never forget such a special little boy!" Drew swiftly stepped out of the doorway and into the hallway. He reached down and picked Danny up in his sturdy arms, swinging him around and giving him a big hug.

"How have you been buddy?" Drew questions Danny as he tickles his tummy.

Danny squeals in delight at Drew's tickles and wraps his arms around his head, hugging him tightly.

"I've been good. I miss you, though."

"Ah, I miss you too buddy," Drew replies as he places Danny back down on the ground. "What do you say, we have a boy's day today?" Drew asks, lightly tapping his finger on Danny's nose.

"REALLY?! Just boys?" Danny exclaims with excitement.

Sam starts giggling when she watches Danny's eyes get wide. Drew looks over at Sam and realizes he hadn't checked with her first, to see if it was okay.

"Yes, of course, just boys, that is, if it's okay with your mom." Drew sheepishly grins and grabs Sam at the elbow as he starts in with the charm.

"Please Sam, can we?" Drew clasps his hands together and kneels down on the floor at her feet.

"Please Mommy?" Danny chimes in.

Sam smiles widely and lets out a chuckle, looking down at the two, 'children,' at her feet.

She reaches out and tousles Danny's hair and pulls at the collar of his shirt.

"How can I refuse when you both are ganging up on me?" She replies, joking as if she is annoyed.

"YES!" Danny cries out shoving his elbows into his chest and making fists with his hands.

"Awesome!" Drew reaches over and gives Danny a high five. As he stands up, he mouths, 'thank you,' to Sam. She smiles and nods her head in acknowledgement.

Just then, Drew realizes Jo is still standing in the doorway and about their plans to do their challenge.

"Uh, JJ, I'm sorry, can I take a raincheck on the challenge?" Drew looks over at her apologetically.

Jo, who had been watching how good Drew was with Danny, looks up and flashes a sweet smile.

"Of course, it's no….." She is quickly interrupted.

"Who are you?" "What are you doing here?" Danny blurts out.

"Danny, don't be rude." Sam reprimanded.

"Oh no, it's okay." Jo responds. She crouches down and holds her hand out toward Danny. "My name is Jo. I'm a very good friend of Drew's," she says with a huge smile on her face.

Danny reaches out and shakes her hand firmly.

"Jo and I knew each other when I was in the Navy," Drew explains further. "And she's right, we are very good friends, Jo is one of the good guys." Drew gushes, smiling and looking at Jo, intently.

"You're silly Drew. You mean good girls, she's a girl!" Danny retorts.

Drew chuckles and looks down at Danny. "Yes, of course you are right." "Speaking of good girls, where's your sister?" Drew questions.

"I left her downstairs with Grandma Monica," Danny states plainly. "Do we have to go see her? I thought it was just boys?" Danny grunts annoyingly.

"Hey now, it is just boys, but, I've gotta check in with my baby girl and see how she's doing," Drew chides, while he rubs Danny on the shoulder.

"How about you go downstairs and grab breakfast and let me get ready for our big day real, quick, okay?" Drew encourages.

"Okay, I'll go. How long do I have to wait?"

"Danny!" Sam exclaims, annoyed at Danny's continual rudeness.

"I'm sorry," Danny looks down at the floor, reluctantly apologizing.

"Hey, it's okay," Drew comforts him, pushing his finger under Danny's chin to lift his head. "I won't be long, I promise." He crouches down and moves in close to Danny's face. "Why don't you make a list of all the things you want to do today, so we'll have a plan, okay?"

"Wow! Anything I want?" Danny cries.

"Anything you want, Buddy." Drew kisses him on the check and pats him on the bottom.

Danny turns and runs down the hallway chatting to himself about all the things he was going to add to his list.

"Sorry, about that," Sam says apologetically.

Drew looks over and rolls his eyes at her.

"Oh please, don't apologize. The kids been through a lot. I get it."

Drew reaches out and pats Sam on the arm. Suddenly he realized he never got to explain what Sam walked in on with him and Jo. He wanted to clear the air right away, so he decides to explain.

"Look Sam, what you saw with me and Jo…" Just as Drew begins Sam interrupts him.

Sam knew that Drew was trying to explain and she didn't want to get into it right now. She needed to find out more about this Jo person and plus she didn't feel like talking about it with Jo standing right there.

"Um, I better go and relieve Monica, with Scout. You know how she can be kind of grumpy in the mornings." Sam smiled over at Drew and touched him on the arm, caressing it lightly.

Jo slightly rolled her eyes and chuckled under her breath a bit. She could tell Sam was letting her know that she was moving in on her 'territory.' Jo shook her head slowly and sighed.

"Sam, can that wait just a minute, I really think we need to cle…."

"Mommy! Scout's throwing her food again!" Danny cried from halfway up the stairs.

"See, she's grumpy this morning." Sam gave Drew a smirk and tilted her head slightly. "I've gotta go." Sam pointed her thumb back, towards down stairs, and started to walk away. "We can talk later!" She calls out back behind her, where she had left Drew standing.

As soon as she was out of sight, Sam stopped for a second and leaned up against the wall. She rubbed her hands over her face and ran her fingers through her hair. Wow! She thought to herself, that was awkward. "What is going on with those two?" Sam wondered to herself. She really needed to find out more about Jo and just what did she and Drew share in their past? As soon as she got Scout settled, she was going to set her sights on figuring out Miss Joanna Jenkins.

"Well, that was awkward." Jo blurts out, once she sees Sam walk out of sight.

Drew turns around and looks at her. He lets out a deep sigh.

"Yeah, that was pretty…..weird." Drew chuckles. "JJ, I'm sorry, I baled on our plans. It's just I haven't spent much time with Danny, lately and really none since I had the procedure and…."

"Drew, stop! It's fine, I mean it. It's actually pretty cool seeing you in 'Dad,' mode." Jo giggles and pushes on Drew's shoulder. "We can do our challenge any old time. I would have kicked your ass anyway." Jo teases.

"Really? You think so huh? Well, you're just lucky you have more time to train now, so you won't be as embarrassed when _**I**_ kick _**your**_ ass!" Drew laughs and leans in close to Jo's face. Jo smirks back and leans in a bit closer, too. The urge to kiss Drew washes over her. Quickly she turns her head and takes a step back. She didn't want to go there with him right now. Especially since he admitted he has feelings for Sam. Jo needed to figure out what was going on with her. Also, she would like to know a bit more about the woman.

"So, was that true?" Jo breaks the silence and the tension with her question.

Drew, was taken aback, he had felt an urge to kiss her wash over him and thought Jo felt the same thing. Although, he was kind of glad she had quickly turned her head, he wasn't sure he would have been able to hold back and it wasn't a good idea to be kissing her right now. Remembering she had said something, but not being able to remember what it was, Drew shook off his urge and turned his attention to what was said.

"Uh, um what?" Drew looked over at Jo with a confused look.

"Was that true? Did you really remember Danny?" She reiterated.

"Oh, that. Well, yeah. I have remembered some things about Danny. We had some fun times, he and I." Drew recalls fondly.

"You're really good with him. It's cute." Jo praises him sweetly.

"He's a good kid and he's been through a lot. He found out I wasn't his 'father,' and then Sam and I broke up, but his 'real,' father doesn't come around that much either, so I'm sure he's hurting. This whole situation has been toughest on all these kids involved." Drew laments bitterly.

Jo stares at Drew, quietly listening to his rant. She knew he had a deep loyalty to anyone he considered family and she loved hearing him in his protective mode.

Drew looks up and sees Jo gazing at him. He quickly gets a little embarrassed and also realizes he has Danny waiting downstairs.

"Uh, sorry, for the rant. I – I, better, get ready, Danny will be antsy to go soon. I don't want to keep him waiting."

Jo, jolts her head quickly, realizing she had been staring and that Drew had noticed. She turns her head slightly, completely embarrassed that she was caught admiring him.

"Yes, of course, you should definitely, NOT keep Danny waiting. You two have a great day." Jo quietly replies.

"Hey, why don't you meet up with us later?"

"What? No way! Did you see how happy that kid was to have a 'boy's day? Um, that means no girls allowed." Jo points back at herself and moves her arms up and down.

"Ha, ha, you are so funny," Drew mocks. "I know that, but it's pretty early and he'll eventually tucker out. Meet up with us this afternoon at Kelly's. I can bribe him with a cookie or banana split or some other sugar filled goody, and trust me, he'll be fine with it." Drew continues, throwing Jo a sheepish grin.

Jo was hesitant to give in to his request. She wasn't sure it was a good idea, especially with her jumbled-up feelings. Drew, kept looking at her though, with that puppy dog look and she couldn't say no.

"Okay, sure, fine. I'll come. Just text me when you want me to meet you," She relents, with a laugh.

"Yes!" Drew quietly rejoices with the same victory motion, Danny had given earlier. "Okay, I'll see you later." Drew quips.

"Bye, go get ready," Jo retorts, waving him back to his room.

Drew waves and disappears into his room. Jo stood in the hallway outside his room for a moment longer, tapping on door. She shakes her head and stares off with a fond look. Drew really was a great Dad. It was nice seeing that side of him. She was happy that he was letting her into that part of his life. After a minute, Jo gathered herself together and headed down the hall to her room. She was looking forward to her meet-up with Drew and Danny later. In the meantime, she needed to learn more about Sam McCall.


	30. Chapter 30

Jo sat alone on a bench in the middle of the park. The afternoon sun felt good on her face. The weather was warming, with spring getting nearer and nearer, but there was still a bit of a chill in the air. A small shiver crossed over her body and she hugged her arms a little closer to her chest.

"I didn't expect to be hearing from you for a 'favor,' Kim's voice, pierced through the cool air.

Jo jumped a bit, startled by her stealthy approach.

"Sheesh, I forgot how good you are at sneaking up on people." Jo angrily replies.

"Wow! You're the one who called me, okay? I mean, I can leave right now if you changed your mind." Kim scowls and turns to walk away.

"Oh, believe me if I knew anyone else in this town, I definitely wouldn't have called you." Jo seethes. She lowers her head and takes a deep breath in to try and cool her anger. "Look, neither one of us wants anything to do with the other and I am happy to leave it at that, but I needed this information and you are the only one I know who could get it for me." Jo looks up quickly and gives a stern look.

Kim still looking annoyed, turns back around to face Jo. "You know for someone who wants my help you are sure insulting me a lot. Do you want this information or not?" She asks, holding out a manila envelope.

"Yes, please." Jo concedes. "As much as I hate to say it, I appreciate you helping me."

"Honestly, I didn't want to, but I was intrigued that you wanted information on Sam McCall. Why do you want it anyway?" Kim inquires, snidely.

Jo reaches out to grab the envelope and as she does, Kim raises it out of her reach.

"Kim, what are you doing? I thought you were going to help me?" Jo cries out annoyed.

"Well, I was, but now I'm wondering, what's in this for me? Why should I help you?"

Jo takes a few steps towards Kim shooting daggers at her with her eyes. She raises her arm up and grabs Kim's hand with the envelope in it.

"Because Kim, remember, I KNOW things about you. Things that I haven't told anyone, things, that if anyone were to research and find out about, it could definitely harm your 'good girl,' persona that you've developed for yourself. Wouldn't you agree?" Jo sneers.

Kim stares back at Jo with a desperate look in her eye and lowers her arm.

"Just take it!" She exclaims, shoving the envelope at Jo's chest.

"Thank you, I knew you'd see things my way. And just so you know, I just need to find out more about Sam, who she is, what kind of life she's had," Jo explains calmly.

"Don't thank me, thank Peter. He's the one that got the information." Kim plainly states.

"Peter, huh? He's still talking to you after what you pulled on him?" Jo chides while she begins to flip through the papers inside the envelope.

"Peter's my friend and _**HE'S**_ a forgiving person. Unlike some people I know." Kim spits angrily.

Jo shot her head up quickly and moved in inches from Kim's face.

"I will NEVER forgive you for what you did. If you think I would, then you _**are**_ crazy!" Jo quietly seethes. "If I were you, I'd remember, that you have a hell of a lot to lose if I tell anyone what I know about you."

Kim sneers at Jo and walks off towards the entrance to the park.

Jo, sits back down on the bench and once again begins flipping through the pages in the envelope.

"So, Sam McCall, what is your deal….."

"Higher Drew, higher!" Danny exclaims with pure joy. Drew pushes on the back of the swing with a bit more force, to make it go just a little higher. Drew smiles and laughs at how much fun Danny is having on the swings.

"Just a few more minutes and then we need to go, okay Danny?" Drew looks around the playground area. He couldn't get over this feeling they were being watched. He glanced around one more time to see if he could see anything suspicious. Not wanting to alarm Danny he replaced his worried look with a smile.

"Oh Drew, do we have to?" Danny whines.

"What? Since when do you turn down ice cream at Kelly's?" Drew asks with a giggle.

"ICE CREAM! Alright, awesome!" Danny excitedly replies as the swing begins to slow down and he drags his feet in the dirt to bring it to a complete stop. He hops off the swing and grabs Drews hand.

"Let's go, I can't wait for ice cream!"

"Okay, okay, hang on. Let's sit on this bench for just a minute." Drew needed to catch his breath. He couldn't believe an outing with a 5 year-old could make him so tired. He still hadn't gotten his full endurance back since the procedure and he was getting frustrated with it. He should be able to chase around a little kid, with no issue.

"Can we go now?" Danny asked, pulling on Drew's hand.

Not realizing he was sitting in a daze, Danny's prodding brought Drew back into the moment. Just then, he thought he caught something out of the corner of his eye, someone moving in the bushes nearby. He quickly turns to see who it was, but again, saw no one there. He just couldn't shake this feeling of eyes on him. Maybe he was just being paranoid, since he couldn't remember everything. "Everything's fine," he mumbled to himself.

"Drew! Ice cream!" Danny screamed.

"Yes, yes, okay, we are going. You lead the way." Drew let go of Danny's hand and guided him to walk up ahead a few feet. As Danny happily babbled and walked, Drew took his cell phone out of his pocket to text Jo. He was looking forward to seeing her after his excursion with Danny.

The uneasy feeling washed over him again and he quickly hit send on the text, so he could scan the surroundings for anything suspicious.

"Come on Drew, let's walk faster." Danny urged.

Not seeing anyone again, Drew shook off the feeling and raced up to take Danny's hand.

"So what kind of ice cream are you going to get?" Drew cheerfully asks.

"All of them!" Danny exclaims.

"All of them, huh, well we'll see about that, buddy." Drew chuckles and tousles Danny's hair. The two of them continue to walk and talk as they make their way out of the park towards Kelly's.

Just as the two were barely out of site, Kim comes slowly and quietly out of the bushes where she had been watching them. She continues to watch as they move out of sight. As she prepares to follow them, out of the park, she glances over to the bench where they had been sitting. She notices that Danny's small jean jacket had inadvertently been left behind. She walks over and sits on the bench, picking up the jacket and clutching it close to her chest. She sits there for a minute fantasizing about her and Drew being together and taking their own child to the park. She thinks about Drew holding her hand and imagining him gently brushing a piece of hair behind her ear. She smiles eerily and continues to enjoy her fantasy. After a few minutes she stands up from the bench and stealthily walks off towards Kelly's.

Sam sits alone at Kelly's biting her thumbnail and staring at her phone. She quietly whispers to herself, "ok miss Joanna Jenkins, what is your deal?" Sam begins to scroll through the information on the screen. "Date of birth, deployments, duty assignments, come on there's got to be something here useful," Sam exclaims to herself quietly.

"I doubt you'll find _anything_ of interest to you."

Sam straightens her back, purses her lips slightly and winces her eyes. She knew that voice, it was Jo, standing right behind her.

"Anything you want to know about me, you should just ask," Jo retorts annoyingly as she plops down into the empty chair at the table. "I'm happy to share any information you'd like to know about me."

Sam, inhaled deeply and rolled her eyes. She leaned in across the table and looked eye to eye with Jo. "Oh, I'll definitely find out what I want to know, about _you_," she whispers sternly.

Jo stretches back away from Sam and folds her arms across her chest.

"What exactly is your problem with me Sam? I mean, you barely know me, what have I done to upset you?"

Sam leans back in her chair and runs her fingers through her hair. A sly smile crosses her face as she lets out a chuckle.

"Drew's an important person to me. I don't want to see anyone hurt him or take advantage of him."

Jo's eyes widen and she puts her head in her hands. She lets out a big sigh, "Are you serious right now? You DO realize Drew was a Navy SEAL, right? He's MORE than capable of taking care of himself and as far as being important to you, I question that," Jo sarcastically replies.

Sam was enraged by Jo's comments. This woman was pushing her buttons but Sam didn't want to give her any satisfaction by reacting. It was taking everything in Sam to hold it together and not fly off the handle. She decided she didn't want to engage in this conversation with Jo right now so she got up and began to put on her jacket.

Jo, realizing she had touched a nerve got up and stepped in closer to Sam. She leaned down to look her in the eye.

"What's the matter, Sam? Don't feel much like talking now? Seems to me, you don't want to admit how YOU'RE hurting him," Jo sneers, pointing her finger at Sam.

Sam flips her hair out from under the collar of her jacket and shakes her head.

"You don't know anything about me or my relationship with Drew!" Sam replies with disdain as she turns to leave.

Jo quickly steps in front of Sam and grabs her arm.

"Don't grab me," Sam shouts, wrenching her arm away.

Jo leans down so that she's inches from Sam's face. She snickers slightly and rolls her eyes at Sam.

"Maybe, you should realize that you aren't the only one who knows Drew. I knew him long before you were in the picture, he and I have history. History that he _**actually**_ remembers and from what I've heard, you – well, you've been too busy taking him for granted and being in love with his brother to really pay attention to what is going on with him!"

Sam had reached her limit. She couldn't control herself any longer. Jo's truths, cut deep, but there was no way Sam wanted to hear any of this from someone she barely knew. Her emotions overtook her and she reached back and smacked Jo hard across the face.

Jo tried to lurch back out of the way but Sam's hand made contact with a loud crack. Jo, winced her face and rubbed her hand along her cheek to ease the stinging.

"Seems, like I hit a nerve," she scoffs.

Sam shot daggers at Jo and reached up to let her have it again, but this time Jo grabbed her hand in mid-air.

"Don't try it again. Remember, I've got military training. You're scrappy, but I'm pretty sure, I'd wipe the floor with you. I'd hate to do that in front of your son." Jo tilts her head toward the window showing Sam that Danny and Drew were just outside the door, ready to come inside.

Sam lunged her hand out of Jo's grip and straightened her jacket. She brushed the hair out of her face and plastered a fake smile on her face so that Danny wouldn't suspect anything.

Drew and Danny had had an awesome day at the park. Drew hadn't been able to shake the feeling that someone was watching them, but he didn't see anything out of the ordinary. He also couldn't figure out where they had left Danny's jacket. He thought it was at the playground, but when they went back to look, it wasn't there.

"YAY! We're at Kelly's finally!" Danny screamed with excitement.

"All right, buddy, you're ready for your ice cream, aren't you?"

"Yep! I'm going to get 3 scoops." Danny exclaims, holding up three little fingers on his hand.

Drew giggled a bit at the boy's confidence in the amount of sugar he was about to ingest.

"We need to ask you mom first if that's okay with her. I'm not sure since it's pretty close to dinner."

"Then let's ask her, she's right there, with your friend." Danny explains plainly.

Drew looks up and into the window of the diner. Just as he did, he saw Sam plant a fierce slap across Jo's face. He gasped with shock. "What is going on there," he mumbled to himself. Quickly, he remembered Danny standing there with him and he wanted to be sure the boy hadn't seen the outburst by his mother. Thankfully, a couple of dried up worms on the sidewalk had grabbed his attention and he was happily poking at the corpses.

Drew looked on for a couple seconds more when he saw Sam turn around and realize they were standing there. Figuring it was now safe, Drew pats Danny on the head, "Hey bud, let's go in and get that ice cream."

Danny raced in ahead of Drew and straight into his mom's arms.

"Hey sweetheart! How was your day with Drew?" Sam inquires, as Danny barrels into her for a strong hug.

"It was great! I want ice cream, 3 scoops!" Danny shouts emphatically.

"Oh, you do huh?" Sam laughs slightly as she tugs at Danny's collar. "Well, we'll see. Hey Drew, how was the day? Was he good?"

"Our day was great, it seems better than yours," he says, nodding toward Jo, in a silent acknowledgement of what he'd seen.

Sam lowered her head, embarrassed that Drew had seen her lose control.

"Oh, you saw that huh?"

"I did. Thankfully, your son did not," Drew coolly replies.

Sam wanted to talk with Drew and explain what he had seen, but she had little ears lurking. Quickly she decided to distract Danny with picking out his ice cream and directed him to sit at the table and figure out which flavor he wanted.

Drew, Sam and Jo all stood there staring at each other no one quite knowing what to say to break the tension.

Jo decided to excuse herself. She knew Drew would want to speak with Sam about what he'd seen and Jo knew those two had a lot to talk about. She wanted to give them some time alone, in hopes it would help Drew come to terms with all the feelings he'd been having since his memory procedure.

"Um, you two have a lot to talk about, I'm going to leave you to it." Jo interrupts the silence.

"Are you okay, JJ?" Drew inquires, wondering just what exactly had happened between the two women.

"Of course, I'm good. I'll just see you later." Jo feigns a smile and touches Drew on the shoulder as she brushes past him and out the door.

"I'm sorry you had to see that. It wasn't my finest moment," Sam sheepishly replies, folding her arms across her chest.

Drew, disappointed that the situation had evolved to this, decided this was not the place to have the conversation that he and Sam needed to have. They needed to really talk, alone, but somewhere, where they wouldn't end up in the same situation as last time. Drew knew he had a lot to tell Sam and he wanted to know from Sam where their relationship stood.

"Sam, we really need to talk. Somewhere, private, but not too private, if you get what I mean," Drew quipped.

Sam definitely knew what he meant. As much as she wanted to lose herself in a night of passion with him, she knew deep down that, that would not solve anything and probably just make the situation worse.

"What do you have in mind?" Sam asks coyly.

"I was thinking the Q mansion. It's pretty private, but as long as we stay downstairs, you can never know when someone will come walking into any room. It can actually be quite bizarre at times."

Sam let out a small chuckle. She thought the mansion was a good idea too. It would work out great because Danny could spend the night with Annabelle the second and Scout would probably already be down for the night anyway. At least she would be able to peak in on her while she was there.

"Sounds good. I can meet you there if you want," Sam says with a questioning tone.

"Well, if it's okay, I'd like to stay while Danny has his ice cream. I told him I would and I don't want to let him down." Drew shyly replies.

Sam was secretly happy that Drew would stay. She knew they wouldn't do any heavy talking with Danny there, but she did miss them all being together as a family. That was one thing that Drew had always prioritized, his family. Sam's thoughts were quickly interrupted when she heard Danny calling from the table.

"Mommy, I know what kind of ice cream I want!"

"I guess, we better get over there before he gets any louder," Sam sweetly replies.

"We? So, it's okay if I stay?"

"Of course, Danny…..and I would love it." Sam answers with a smile.

Drew snickers, quietly as he walks over with Sam to the table. He politely pulls the chair out for her to sit in and takes the seat across from her.

Danny squeals in happiness when he hears Drew was going to stay and have ice cream. Drew and Sam each stare across the table at the other for a few moments and then quickly take their minds to the task at hand. Neither one of them needed to get lost in the longing for each other.

Outside the diner, Kim emerged from around the corner where she had been spying. She had followed Drew and Danny out of the park and had been watching the situation inside, this whole time. Kim pulled Danny's jacket out of her oversized bag and held it close to her face. She caught a small scent of Drew's cologne waft off the jacket. She closed her eyes and imagined him holding her close. After a few moments, she remembered she was outside where others could see her and she quickly stuffed the jacket back in her bag. Pushing back her obsessive thoughts about Drew was becoming harder and harder. "One day soon," She whispered to herself. "I'll find a way to make you see me."

She smoothed a few strands of hair out of her face and took one last look at Drew before she scurried back into the alleyway and out of sight.


End file.
